


Nightmare At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria

by 80_Kegs85



Series: Nights at Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Musical, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Song Parody, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80_Kegs85/pseuds/80_Kegs85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trying to fight for Fazbear Entertainment as rightful owner, Elizabeth "Liz" Prisbrey starts to explore more into her relationship with Freddy, all the while getting nightmares from the dark one, Nightmare, himself, who just won't leave her alone. All the while, secrets begin unveil their selves and she finds out that there is more to her family than she realized. -sequel to New Nights At Freddy's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

October 13, 1951-Romania

The moment he stepped into the camp, he knew that he was expected by all of the stares he was getting. He knew this was going to be a step to make if he truly desired to have her. 

He had to come to ask for her hand in marriage. The past weeks had been a bliss and he knew that he lived her so much. He wanted her to be his bride. He wanted a family with her.

So he was coming to ask her father for her hand in marriage. 

Fredrick Fazanni Jr moved towards the wagon where he knew he would find the man he was looking for and did. He smiled faintly, standing tall as he approached the elder of the gypsy clan. He tried not to look at the beauty he had fallen for so hard as she hung up clothes to dry. She knew what he was doing. They had asked. She was afraid that her father would deny it all. She knew he was a traditionalist, wanting her to marry a nice gypsy man. 

But......it did help a little that her father did like Freddy Fazanni the second. 

"Romani Elder, Nikola Stokja," Fredrick Fazanni said as he approached the elder and bowed at the waist when he had turned to face him. It was almost hard to look this man in the eyes. He was such an intimidating man, if not warm and welcoming now and then. "I, Fredrick Fazanni the Second, would like to ask your permission to take your daughter, Allia Stokja, as my wife and bride. It would be a great honor if you would......." 

"No." The Romani Elder suddenly interupted, looking grave and startling g both Freddy Fazanni and his own daughter. "I cannot allow it." 

"Fajah, why? I love Freddy." Allia spoke up now, her voice full of emotion as she hurried over to link hands with her beloved. 

Nikola Stokja gave her a heavy eyed look, almost hard but soft at the same. "You may love him, Allia. But you may not take him as husband. You know about the curse on our family. You were foolish for not telling him whole truth of our family." He said gravely. 

Frowning, Fredrick Fazanni glanced at his gypsy girl. "What curse?" He asked in confusion. 

Allia could only bow her head as if ashamed, her lovely dark brown hair falling over her gorgeous amber colored eyes. 

Nikola Stokja merely motioned to stools, for them to sit at. "I tell you story. Our family is haunted, Fazanni, by Nightmares." And he began telling the story. Though in the end, it hadn't mattered. 

Fredrick Fazanni the second still took his bride and love and created a family, not believing in the curse that supposibly hung over his family's heads.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Glad You Came- The Wanted

It had been a few hard months since the destruction of the first pizzaria. But it all paid off in the end. 

There was a new one opening up at the end of September, after all of the hard work had been done and a lot of fights with Fazbear Entertainment board. There had been heated arguments over who was taking it all over. They had not been pleased when Liz stepped up to take her rightful place as head of the company. 

Eventually there had been law suits but with a good lawyer and Goldie backing her up, after all, he had the living will embedded in his hard drive, she won the company. 

And the first thing she did as CEO of Fazbear Entertainment was fire a lot of the corrupted board members that she and Goldie weeded out, with the help of Puppet. She found new board members who supported her, if not firm with her ideas but they did support her. 

And thus, began a lot more work than she realized. 

The rebuilding of Freddy's took a lot of effort but in the end, it paid off. They used an old restaurant that had been in use for a long time. It was almost just like the old one but bigger and better. They did the same as they did with the old one. It had a Pirates Cove, a game room, private party rooms, a children's corner, the main stage room, and a few others. 

Each of the animatronics had their own rooms now so they would have to stay on the stages any more. They each had been given new things and even private wash racks for them to get cleaned up. 

A medical bay was made and a bigger Spare Parts and Repair room for Mike so he could fix the animatronics. There was a basement for storage where Springtrap was staying most of the time. 

No one trusted him, and rightfully so. But after a nice long and harsh talk with him, they all agreed to allow him to stay functional and he was to work off his crimes against them with everything he was told to do. 

It was a wonder why they were letting him make an effort. But they all figured that they didn't want to go down the same road as Charon had gone down with Puppet. They didn't want to repeat the past. 

So......swallowing their prides, they forgave him but warned him that they would never forget. And if he ever repeated his actions, or did anything to lose what little trust they had, they would give him hell.

For the first few months of rebuilding, they did what they could. It took almost a month to get the old diner cleaned up for them to stay until they could get their new home renovated and set up. It was going to take a while and it was hard on the animatronics especially. They basically could not entertain anyone for a little while. They had no place to entertain people in. They did find out that the public had been pretry upset of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria's destruction. It jad been all over the news, after all. People, adults and children had been upset that they couldnt visit Freddy's any more because of what happened. 

But either way, they had no home, just a shelter in the old diner which was a good size but still cramped for thirteen animatronics. 

That is......until someone else stepped in. 

A man from a rivaling company approached Liz one day while she and the animatronics were cleaning up the diner. He had came to offer a proposition to them about their situation and it had been too good to pass up. 

His name was William Thornton. He ran a chain of night clubs, which were pretty good, according to Goldie. He ran about six different night clubs that were visited every night by adults. And while children were not allowed into night clubs, it would give them a chance to entertain someone. 

His proposition had been simple. 

Perform in his night clubs, be given three hours during the day time to be able to entertain kids for shows, share fifty-fifty of profits of what they made and then perform for adults when the club actually opened. 

Liz and Mike both had been excited but suspicious of why he would offer the usage of one of his night clubs and did ask.

William ' s answer had been simple. He had grown up going to Freddy's as a child. He had loved the animatronics as a child. When Freddy's had opened up again after so long, he had been estactic. He had even been at the opening show for the Grand Opening, so he knew what the animatronics were capable of. And he wanted to see Freddy's opened up again. Even if they were rivals in businesses, he wanted the challenge in between them. He wanted them to do good with what they did. 

So he was making the offer. 

With no other choice but to wait until Liz won over the Fazbear Entertainment board, she talked to the animatronics about the proposition and then agreed to his terms.

Therefore, for three hours each day, they got to entertain children. It had been announced that the Fazband would perform in one of the clubs, doing family friendly shows during dinner time after school. 

While there were no games for children to play or prizes to win, they were happy enough to get to spend time and play with the animatronics. 

But at night, when the club opened up, that was when adults got to see just how fun the animatronics could be for them. They played adult songs for them and just for them and they all found that they quite enjoyed doing it. 

It worked out just fine and the profits they made off each night was enough to fight the Fazbear Entertainment t board for Liz and get a lawyer when they tried to press charges on her for even trying to take the company for them. 

But because of the will Goldie had in his hard drive, some of the board members standing up for her, they won. And it certainly didn't help the Board's cause when the mayor of the city stepped in, as well. He was still very happy with Liz and her animatronics for saving his son's life that he helped out by throwing a charity for them after they won the case. 

With the animatronics performing, of course, for high officials and even had invited the public. 

The music was booming as the animatronics played loud and sang evennloud, and people were dancing with so much energy, just enjoying their selves. They loved The Fazband and it clearly showed as the animatronics is played and sang as one, of course with Freddy singing the lead. 

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me! You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me! And I decided you look well on me, well on me! So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me!" 

Liz was around, hanging out with Mike, who was still on critches from his broken ankle. Both were dressed very nicely for the party, drinking champagne and laughing with the mayor and his wife after listening to a funny story that William Thornton had just told. 

"Turn the lights out now! Now I'll take you by the hand! Hand you another drink, drink it if you can! Can you spend a little time, time is slipping away away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came!" 

Eyes trailing away from her newly made friend, Liz looked at the stage and found Freddy's eyes were on her as he sang loud with his fellow bots. She offered a smile and he grinned back as he continued to sing. 

"The sun goes down! The stars come out! And all that counts! Is here and now! My universe will never be the same! I'm glad you came! I'm glad you came!"

"I'm glad you came! So glad you came! I'm glad you came! I'm glad you came!" The entire band sang loudly. 

"The sun goes down! The stars come out! And all that counts! Is here and now! My universe will never be the same! I'm glad you came! I'm glad you came!" 

And the song ended with people cheering or breathing hard from their energetic dancing. They were all pleased and it showed greatly by all of the applause. 

"Thank you, everyone!" Freddy said once the applause died down, his paw in the air. "Now if you don't mind, The Fazband and I are going to take ten to oil up our gears and prepare a new song for all of you! Please enjoy your selves and we all thank you for coming to this wonderful charity that Mayor Lennox has thrown for the Freddy Fazbear renewal!" He announced and people applauded and began mingling. 

Once again, Liz and Freddy met their eyes as the animatronics stepped off the mini room and made their way out of the room through a side door, heading to the break room they were using g during the party. 

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I am going to go check on my animatronics and make sure they are not locking up their servos." Liz said now passing a waiter her empty glass and starting to walk away, her rather gorgeous red dress billowing around her ankles as she walked. 

"I find her......a little strange. Charming, sweet, quite lovely." William said as his eyes followed Liz before looking at Mike when he had cleared his throat. "I don't suppose that you two are......" 

Mike grimaced but shook his head as he sipped his own champagne. "No, we are just friends and work parters. Well, she is also my boss. But we are not together." He told him before smiling. "But she is not available, Will. She does have a boyfriend. And he......he's pretty protective over her. I wouldn't try and hook up with her if I were you." 

"Damn." William tsked, jokingly. "Where is he, anyway? Why is he not here with her? Why have I not got to meet him yet? I mean, we have been working together the past couple of months now." 

Mike smiled tightly as he glanced away, towards the door the animatronics had left. "Oh, he has been.....rather busy lately." He said with a shrug. 

The moment that Liz walked out of the ball room and down the hall, she suddenly found herself swept up and pulled into an empty room with the door closed immediately with a low thunk and locked. She didn't panic. She knew those somewhat bulky arms too well by now as she was pressed against the wall and a large muzzle began kissing her neck, making her laugh as she tilted her head to allow Freddy more access to it. She was pressed securely between the wall and his bulk, feeling the electric tingles of growing arousal growing from her body being pressed by his. 

Freddy, with his arms wrapped around her, kissed and even picked her neck, growling pleasantly. "You look so beautiful tonight, Liz." He growled with a slight hint of fiery passion in his voice. He even ground his hips against hers a little. 

Liz couldn't help but flutter her eyes and moan softly as her arousal rose a little as she felt him slowly rock into her. She even parted her legs a little so he could grind himself against her pelvis, feeling g the friction. "Fr-Freddy....." she groaned softly as he continued to kiss her neck and even pick her before they finally locked lips. 

They kissed each other for a good moment before they stilled and leaned their heads against each other's satisfied to just look right into each other's eyes. 

"I love you so much, Liz. I cannot wait until I can take you as my own." Freddy said softly as he just nuzzle her hair. 

Liz smiled as she reached up and lightly poked his noce, making it squeak. It was something she discovered earlier in her relationship with him. She had been making out with him one night and accidentally poked his nose and found that it squeaked. 

She loved torturing him with that knowledge and he didn't mind her teasingly. 

Still, it was true that they had not taken any serious steps into their relationship yet. They were together, spending time together and enjoying their time. They had not made love yet and it was at Freddy's reassurance that they didn't until she was ready for him. 

She claimed she was, even though it did scare her a little. She did not forget her dream so easily, which she had finally admitted it to him that she had had it. It was that nightmare that kept him from mating with her, taking her as his own. 

Because of Nightmare, the demonic, killer animatronic bear had scared her so bad. 

"Why should we wait, Freddy? What if I'm ready now?" Liz asked somewhat breathlessly. 

Freddy sighed softly as he lightened his grip on her but did not release her. "Because I know you are not, Liz. You are still having those nightmares. I hear you every night. How bad are they getting?" He asked now looking worried. 

Liz grimaced. She wished she could tell him that they were getting better. That she wasn't having them any more. But......she could never lie to him. She refused to lie to him. 

"They.....he shows up even more frequent than before. I wish he would leave me the hell alone. Why is he bugging me?" Liz grumbled now leaning against Freddy, clutching onto him. 

Freddy held her close, still pressing her against the wall win a secured way. "He probably thinks you are a threat to him. He is trying to scare you. It's what he does. He lives off of fear." He told her softly as he rest his big head on top of hers. 

Slowly Liz shook hers as she pressed her face against Freddy's chest. "It just feels like he is doing more than that." She said softly back. 

"I wish you would tell me what he does, Liz." Freddy sighed. 

It was true that Liz wouldn't talk about the Nightmares the evil bear was giving her. She refused to say anything about them. But it was because of what Nightmare was doing to her in those dreams. 

He would hurt her. 

And then rape her in the dreams, using Freddy's image. 

It scared her to death. She knew Freddy would never hurt her like that, nor in any way. But it still scared her. She only told Freddy that Nightmare would hurt her as him. And that was why he refused to mate with her yet. With her fear, he did not want to scare her if they did the act. 

Syill, she wouldn't tell him that Nightmare was making her see her lover bear raping her, hurting her. She would wake up with marks on her, bites and claw scratches. She could feel him on her even if he really hadn't been. 

It was like Nightmare was messing with her mind. Trying to drive her insane with fear. 

Problem was, it sort of was working. 

Liz was afraid of Freddy in some sense but she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't know how to put it in words though for him to understand. She didn't understand it herself. She wanted Freddy so bad but it was the fear that Nightmare kept putting her into that also made her hesisrate. 

Sighing, Liz pulled away and lightly pushed the big bear away from her, smiling. "You need to get back out there. People will be wanting to visit with you and the others. We are also going g to be opening up next week. Finally. And I have an idea. Since its the start of October, we should do some Halloween shows. Maybe some pieces from Nightmare Before Christmas. What do you think?" She asked now excitedly. 

Freddy grinned down at her and nodded. "Sounds good. It would be a good opportunity to finally introduce Goldie back to the world. He would make a great Oogie Boogie in the songs." He remarked with his chuckle. 

Liz grinned and nodded. Goldie was the type who liked to creep up on people. He loved scare p ranking everyone. It was harmless fun so everyone enjoyed it as much as he did. 

"Sounds good. Now get out there, you!" Liz laughed lightly shoving at Freddy. 

Laughing, Freddy turned and lumbered towards the door. "Same time tonight? A nice little......cuddling before bed?" He asked slyly wriggling his brows at her. 

Liz laughed and nodded as she hugged herself. "Sounds good. Can't wait." She told him as he waved at her and even blew her a kiss. She acted as if catching the kiss and pressing it to her heart. But as soon as he left, her smile was gone and she felt nervous. 

She was pretty sure after a heated make out session with Freddy again, Nightmare would show up in her dreams. 

As always. 

It terrified her to even think about what he might have in store for her this time.


	3. Chapter Two

The moment she woke up, she knew she was still asleep and locked in a dream. She knew it by the clothes she had been wearing and where she was. 

Liz knew her mind was trying to trick her into thinking she was awake but she was asleep. She knew be a use she was wearing the same outfit she had worn all those years ago, when she lived through that horrible night. She was wearing blue overall pants and a yellow shirt with the Freddy Fazbear logo on the front. Her once short hair was now long again, just like all those years ago and they were pulled into two pig tails, dangling over her shoulders in curls. 

While she did look like herself, an adult, she was dressed like a little girl. 

And she was inside a darkened room, tied up to a pipe. She heard moans and groans and even screams. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked frantically around the darkened room, the old Spare Parts room of the old pizzaria. 

Nightmare was making her relive that night. Only in his own sick and twisted way. 

"Oh, god." Liz whimpered as she began tugging at her bonds to the pipe, pressing her foot to the wall and just began pulling hard at the ropes that held her. 

"Oooooh, naughty girl." Came that rbling, dark voice, making her gasp and jerked around to see him approaching. "Trying to escape, Little Lizzie? Tsk, tsk. We haven't even began playing yet." Nightmare sneered as he loomed over hwr. 

Liz cringed against the wall, trying to look brave but failing miserably. "What do you want from me, you stupid bear?!" She demanded still cringing away from him. 

The big, black bear grinned his bear trap like fangs at her, his nightmarish eyes roaming over her as he placed his vicious like claws on his big waist. "Everything, Itsy Lizzie. I want everything. Your fear, your hate, your sadness, your pain." He sneered before lashing g out and grabbing her by the waist. 

Liz screamed as she was suddenly lifted over onto his big shoulder, her bonds suddenly disappearing like nothing. She began screaming and kicking, trying to get off of the bear but he held her good and tight as he carried her towards that door. 

Suddenly, she was swung down and slammed against the table she didn't realize that was there, her breath knocked out of her. 

Liz gasped and choked for a second before trying to scramble to get away from Nightmare but just as she was about to move, black cords snapped out of nowhere and wrapped around her wrists and ankles, even one was around her waist, holding her down and keeping her in place. 

"No!" Liz cried, now her tears in her eyes as she thrashed, trying to pull at her bonds. She couldn't move. She tried to but she couldn't. "Stop! Dont!" She begged as the big bear loomed over her, grinning as his eyes took her wriggling body in. 

"Such pretty skin." Nightmare crooned as he suddenly touched her bare skin. "I'd like to cut it." 

Liz gasped as she looked down and found herself completely naked. She began sobbing as she tightly closed her eyes, trying to block out Nightmare ' s touch. She didn't want to feel anything he did to her. She just wanted to wake up. "Freddy, wake me up. Please!" She shouted. 

Nightmare chuckled as his claws suddenly reached her pelvis, moving down until she could feel one of his claws touching her, slowly pushing in. "You are mine, Lizzie. And there is no way that you are going to escape from me." He growled with a dark chuckle as he slowly began to pump his claw inside of her. 

Liz sobbed hard, her head thrown back and she screamed. "Freddy! Help!" She cried as loud as she could. She shook violently, trying to pull her hips back only to gasp in pain when she heard Nightmare growl and use his other claw to poke her sharply in the shoulder, drawing blood there. 

"You look at me while I am playing with you, Lizzie. Open your eyes or I get to cut off those pretty little lids." He growled. 

Sobbing, Liz slowly did open her eyes and looked at him as he sneered before pumping his claw deeper into her until it started to hurt. She had to grit her teeth as she tried to not feel any of it and even looked away from him. She couldn't look at him at.......

Liz froze. 

There was someone there. 

She could see someone there in that room, watching. She frowned in confusion as she saw the pale skinned.... .woman? She almost glowed in the dark by how pale she was. Her skin looked more like porcelain or......rather shiny plastic. She......shr looked like a living doll. Her eyes, however, we're black and they were glaring at Nightmare. 

However, they turned towards Liz and she smiled a ruby lipped smile at her before raising a slender hand, and a gentle light pulsed. 

'Call for him one more time, Elizabeth. Call for your love.' Liz heard a honey sweetened voice. 

She frowned in confusion before she felt a sharp pain as she snapped her attention towards Nightmare. He was starting to push into her. So therefore, she threw back her head and screamed. "Freddy! Help me, please! Wake me up! Wake me! Freddy! Alex!" She screamed in pain and fear.

Suddenly, she felt a warm paw on her and began shaking her. 

Nightmare had stilled, his eyes widening and he suddenly snarled. "No! You stupid fucking bear! Back off! She is mine!" He snarled angrily. 

"Liz! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!" Liz heard Freddy call to her, his voice almost an echo but she could hear him. 

And like a string guiding her into the light, Liz followed his voice and suddenly jolted awake, feeling his arms around her, holding her close. She sank against Freddy, sobbing and clutching onto his arms as he held her tightly from behind her. 

They were in his room, back in reality, on his bed where they had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their heated making out. 

Freddy had heard her crying out and knew immediately she was having another nightmare. It ground his gears to know that Nightmare was causing them and he desperately wished that hee could enter her dreams and rip that fucking black bear apart for frightening her, torturing her. He wished there was something he could do to stop all of these nightmares. 

Because one thing was for sure, Liz was not getting the sleep she needed to function properly. She was barely hanging on as it was. And if she couldn't function well due to lack of sleep, mistakes would be made. The Fazbear Entertainment Board would see that she was struggling and they might step in. They supported her but.....if she couldn't run the company due to her being tired all of the time, they would have no choice but to step in. 

"I have you. It's all right. Your safe." Freddy said resting his head on her trembling and sobbing frame, arms tight but not unbearable around her. "I promise. He isn't going to hurt you any more when we find him." He growled, his eyes flickering to black. 

Liz just leaned into Freddy, clutching onto him, sobbing. She cried for a good moment before she felt herself starting to drift off again. She was just so tired. She knew she needed more sleep but she was too afraid to sleep.

'It's all right. Sleep, Elizabeth. You will be safe this time. As long as you are in his arms, Nightmare will not come. Sleep, Liz. Go to sleep.' She heard that voice again before she drifted off. 

The one question she thought before she did fade was, Who was that woman? That was the first time she had ever seen her. She didn't recognize her. But even then, her face was already fading from her memory as she went back to sleep. 

And for the first time in weeks, Liz slept soundly without Nightmare bothering her.

It was nearly time for the new Grand Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. It had taken a while to get everything set up and ready but it was time. They already had the Health Inspections, the same Health Hitler from before having done them but he was a lot more welcoming than he had been last time. He and Liz had talked while he inspected the new Pizzaria, both acting like they were friends. 

And once again, he passed the pizzaria with only minor things that needed to be changed but would not hinder the opening of the pizzaria. 

Soon, it was time. 

But first, there was to be an announcement. 

Mike had a surprise for everyone before they were to open. He had finished Candee ' s new animatronic body. 

"All right, Ladies and Gentle-mals." Mike remarked as he wheeled in a tarp covered gurney from the Spare parts room. He smiled directly at the cupcake that used to be his own creation, which was being held by Bonbon. "Took a lot of work to build and put together. Liz even let me take a look at those old documents for planned animatronics and I came up with one of my own. I hope you like it. But here it is, Candee. Here is the brand new animatronic for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Everyone, Candee, meet Candy the Toy Kitty." He said before pulling off the tarp.

Everyone stared at the animatronic he had worked on for a good while, not believing what they were seeing. 

"Its......she's......purple. She is the same purple as......" Chica was saying. 

Mike grinned, nodded as he leaned against the gurney, patting the animatronic on the shoulder. "It's made her purple to basically say in your face Charon, Scott and Richard." He shot the one that remark was pointed to most, who was standing in the far back in a corner. He lll

Springtrap winced but held up his hands to let everyone know he wasn't saying anything. 

But then Candee squealed, happily, hopping up and down in Bonbon's arms, her eyes bright. "She is so adorable! I love it, Mile! Thank you! And I think it would go well with Bonbon! The color doesn't clash too bad! Move me closer, Bonbon! I want to see my new body! Please, please, please, please!" She begged. 

Bonbon laughed as he moved over to the gurney and set the cupcake down so she could hop around the cat animatronics ic sitting pretty and cross legged on the gurney. 

The new cat, in deed, was a lavender purple color with a slight sparkly tint to its coloring. It was just the Toys with pink circles on her cheeks and bright purple eyes. Her long thin tail was curled around her slender waist, looking more like a chain whip of anything. She even had a bright pink bow tied around her neck. She looked great, honestly. 

"I love it, Mike! Thank you!" Candee said brightly as she examined her soon to be new body before looking up at Bonbon. "What do you think, Honey Bunny? You think you could look e me looking like this?" She asked sounding hopeful. 

Bonbon grinned at her before scooping her up and nuzzling her cupcake body again. "I'd love ya no matter what you looked like, sweets." He said brightly. 

"Ugh! This is too sickening sweet for me." Springtrap remarked rolling his eyes and turning away. 

Many shot him a look. 

"Yeah, well no one asked for you to be here! This was technically a band meeting, you cooter!" Candee snapped no longer into the moment and glaring at the yellow rabbit. "Why don't you go rust in your room where you belong?!" 

Springtrap turned back, raising a brow at Liz, instead. "You didn't tell them yet?" He asked blankly. 

Liz grimaced, right with Freddy while all eyes locked onto them. "I didn't get to that yet, Springtrap. But thanks a lot." She remarked dryly before sighing and looking around at everyone watching her. She felt Freddy step closer and knew he was going to be there as she threw herself to the wolves. "Guys, I am really sorry but....Springtrap.....he.. um......The Fazbear Entertainment board requested......" 

"I see." Puppet spoke up his voice now grave as he moved forward. "So they are already pushing you around, hm? I knew they were going to pull this. But I suppose we have no choice but to accept for now." 

"Accept.....what?" Bonnie asked now sounding suspicious. 

Liz grimaced before slumping. "Sorry, guys. But Springtrap has to be a part of the hang now. The Faz board has spoken. They want all animatronics working if they are going to be here. And since they know about Springtrap, he has to start working here too." She remarked in a slump and braced herself. 

Pause.

Blink, blink, blink. 

Growls and snarls a second later, Making Liz flinch. 

"WHAT?!?" Everyone but Freddy, Puppet and even Goldie exclaimed, animatronics and humans and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notice: 
> 
> The new animatronic is actually kind of from the FNAF'S fan game Five Nights at Candy's. I liked her design and all so hopefully you don't all mind, and there is a disclaimer here. 
> 
> I do not own the fan based animatronic Candy from Night Nights at Candy's. She belongs to Emil Ace Macko.
> 
> I am just borrowing her for a fanfiction. That's it. *laughs nervously*


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> This Is Halloween - The Nightmare Before Christmas (kind of a mix in between the original cast and Marilyn Manson version)

It took a lot of effort to calm all of the animatronics down. That, and a lot of yelling for them to stop yelling. Eventually Freddy had to roar at everyone to get them to quiet down. 

After that, they had a heated argument but Liz ad it very clear. Springtrap had to work as an animatronic. He had to be one of them. She also told them that if it looked like she was struggling to control them, the Faz board would step in Andale some decisions. They, obviously, had noticed how tired she was. Already had they noticed that. No matter how much make up she wore, she couldn't hide the bags under her eyes or would stumble over her words. 

Everyone had noticed it but they never said anything. They all knew about Liz's nightmares. Did they know the details? No. But they she had been having them.

Either way, no one was happy that Springtrap had to perform like them. No one wanted him to be around the children or be apart of the show. But the Fazband had spoken and they had to agree with it. 

Even if they didn't like it. 

And now, after a few days of putting the final touches on the new pizzaria, they were ready to open. And with it nearly be g October, near Halloween, they had the perfect opening song chosen out. It had been decided and everyone was looking forward to it. 

So with the Halloween season coming, the pizzaria was decorated in a Halloween style. Spiderweb filled the windows and fake pumpkins were lined around outside the building, as well as they had some styrofoam tombstones outside. 

Each of them had the names.of the children they were before they had been murdered, pretending to be in the honor of the children who died. 

The inside was spooky but fun looking. The new waiters and waitresses that were hired were dressed up in their own costumes and the hostess that was greeting children and adults as they came in looked great. 

When people entered the main entertainment room, they were surprised to see that it looked more like a haunted ball room, in some way. The children giggled as they looked at the fake bats that hung from the cieling and even some poked at fake ghosts in bed sheets that lined against the walls. 

Soon, it was almost time to start the show after some of the families made their orders of pizza and even some of.the cupcakes and such. It impressed a lot of them to see bat and spider shaped pepperoni on the pizzas. The cupcakes were even looking adorable in shapes of bates and spiders and even some looked like ghosts. Some were decorated in orange frosting and even looked like pumpkins with candy corn candy. 

Once people were settled, the lights died down a little, making some gasp suddenly. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Welcome to the Grand Reopening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. We hope you will enjoy this Spooktacular show as we proudly present those haunted animatronics that all of you love. Please, put your hands together as we begin the show and enjoy Freed Fazbear's Halloween Spooktacular Grand Opening." Mike ' s voice echoed throughout the room as spooky music began to play. 

And a very well loved and familiar song began playing, Maki g some squeal in excitement as the lights dimmed low like candle lights before a few of them, even the high lights began flashing on and off to the beat of the music. 

The side stage light up with low orange light, revealing large tombstones, drawing everyone's attention there. 

Before Toy Freddy popped up right with Bonbon and Chica, making some gasp but laugh in excitement as the animatronics began to sing. 

"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange." Toy sang as he and the other two moved around the tombstones, waving their hands and wings as if beckoning them to follow them. "Come with us and you will see, this place of Halloween."

Suddenly the main stage lights flashed on, showing the four main animatronics on stage, Bonnie rocking his guitar, Foxy lurking behind a giant pumpkin on the stage, Freddy and Chi peeping out from behind large tombstones. 

"This is Halloween, This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" All of them sang as they creeper out from behind their little hiding spots. And everyone cheered in the audience for them. 

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scream! Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our place, everybody scream! In our place of Halloween!" The animatronics all sang brightly yet in creepy voices.

Just then, from the shadows, Golden yellow eyes were the first to be seen as Mangle crept out from off stage, grinning as she moved in a preditorial crouch, yet made the children cheer when they saw her. "I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth grown sharp and eyes glowing red." She growled and sang. 

"I am the one hiding under your stairs." It was Springtrap's turn as he sang creeping out from the other side of the stage. At the sight of him though, people murmured in surprise but excitement to see a new animatronic they did not know, while the other animatronics fought not to send him scathing looks as he came on. "A tongue like a snake's and I am a spider like hare." He improvised his last words. 

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!" All of the animatronics sang together as they moved around the stage. "Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" 

Both Bonbon and Chica clasped hand and wing together, dancing on their stage. "In this place, we call home! Everyone hail to the golden soul!" They sang together, making their audience look curious of the new lyrics. 

All of the animatronics continued to dance while Freddy stepped forward, sweeping his top hat off and held it up high. "In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" 

"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can! Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll scream!" All of the animatronics sang and danced on the stage. 

"Scream!" All three of Toy, Bonbon and Chica sang from their stage. "This is Halloween! Red 'n' black and slimy green!" 

Foxy moved forward near the stage, giving a growl but grinning down at the children as they squealed in excitement. "Aren't you scared?" He sang. 

"Well, that's just fine!" Chi, Chica and Mangle sang as they swayed to the beat of the music. "Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night." 

Springtrap, once again moved closer to the edge of the stage, near Foxy who swiped at him with his tail but did everything to ignore the freshly remodeled and repaired yellow rabbit. "Everybody scream! Everybody scream!"

"In our place of Halloween!" All animatronics sang. 

Bonnie moved forward, still rocking on his guitar, yet paused long enough to touch his face. "I am the bunny with the tear-away-face." He sang in a slight growl and just for that one night and that one show, he grabbed at face and even managed to pull it off to show wires and his optic eyes underneath, his very endoskeleton from underneath his purple face. "Here in a flash and gone without a trace." He sang before putting it back on, even as people laughed or mock screamed in playful horror at the sight.

Just then, a shadow crept out from behind Freddy, making children gasp in excitement and delight when they saw the brand new and lovely cat animatronic as she sang next. "I am the who when you call, Who's there?" 

And suddenly Puppet came flying overhead, making people, adults and children scream but laugh as he flew out onto the stage. "I am the wind blowing through your hair $" He sang his piece, making several applauded his ape are e. 

The lights suddenly dimmed down low with a hell is red light shining directly on the black curtains behind all of the anatronics and the giant pumpkin. A shadow of a large bear was there, tipping his hat. "I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright." The mysterious voice that no one knew yet, other than the anatronics.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!" All of the animatronics sang and practically chanted. "Halloween, halloween, Halloween, Halloween!"

The new cat animatronic and surprisingly Balloon Boy leaned in together, smiling and grinning at the audience as they sang together. "Tender lumplings, everywhere. Life's no fun without a good scare!" They sang together. 

Foxy and Mangle stood together, hands linked together and both grinning. "It's our job, but we're not mean. In our place of Halloween." They sang together. 

"In our town!" All sang together again as Freddy stepped forward again. "Don't we love it now?" He said spinning once on his large feet and waving towards the giant pumpkin that suddenly lit up with Golden light, showing a Jack o'lanturn face with a huge grin. "Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!" 

The Toys, Toy, Chica and Bonbon finally joined the others on the main stage, starting to crowd around the front of the pumpkin, all looking excited. "Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back! And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin." All of them sang.

"This is Halloween, everybody scream! Won't ya please make way for a very special guy!" All of the animatronics sang as they started to circle the giant pumpkin, all appearing to be looking it over for something. "Our man, Jack is the king of the pizza patch! Everyone hail to the Golden soul now." All of them sang as they started to link paws and wings and hands as they swayed from side to side around the pumpkin. "This is Halloween! This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!" 

Bee, holding the hands of the new cat and even Chi stepped closer to the pumpkin face as if peering inside it. "In this place, we call home. Everyone welcomes the golden soul." He sang before jumping backwards as the pumpkin suddenly began splitting in parts and slowly opened up to show golden brilliant light from within. 

People gasped in awe as they watched the pumpkin open, the sides sliding downward into the stage to reveal something within the light. 

"La la-la la,la la la la la la la la la la Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!" All of the animatronics sang as Goldie suddenly stood up from where he had been sitting inside the pumpkin and swept off his long top hat to bow to the audience. 

Children cheered and screamed, clapping hard as did some of the adults but some looked too surprised and even.....a little nervous as soon as they saw Golden Freddy as he stood in the middle of all of the animatronics on the stage. 

Some of them knew who he was and had remembered him. But the majority just cheered for the new animatronics that were on the stage, even all of them took their bows to the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the long wait on the update, readers. I have been gone for the past week or two on some family emergency and did not really have any Internet access. But here is the new update and I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> I have been dying to use This Is Halloween for a long time, even since the first story. Hope you liked and I do hope for some feedback. I like getting reviews so let me know what you think. Until next chapter, which won't take as long as this one did........Author out!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Oogie Boogie Song; Nightmare Before Christmas (Fazbear revised)

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, everyone!" Freddy spoke through his mic as soon as the audience were done cheering and applauding the opening song. He was ahead of everyone else on the stage, who all stood together, smiling and beaming of the turn out. "We are so happy to see all of you again! I would like to introduce you all to our newest Fazband members! Please give it up for our new, lovely kitten, Candy the Toy Kitty." He said sweeping his large paw towards the purple cat as she stepped forward and bowed with her long tail waving lazily behind her. 

Everyone applauded politely while a few of the children shouted out, "Kitty!" 

Candy smiled and winked at some of those kids before stepping back and joining hands with Bonbon. 

Freddy then had to force his big grin as he swept his paw towards the yellowish green rabbit next. He was fighting so much to do this even if he didn't want to. "Our Spring Bonnie Bunny, whom we all call Springtrap!" He said forcing the cheerfulness. 

Springtrap just waved and twitched his ears, fully aware of the secret looks of dislike the other animatronics were shooting him. 

"And last but not least, an old friend who has been away for so long, the first of us ever created and having been restored to his golden glory, Fredbear Fazbear!" Freddy announced, now not hiding his cheerful enthusiasm. 

Goldie swept off his tall hat and bowed very low while wiggling g his ears, making some laugh or awe at how adorable he really looked. "Charmed, my dearies! But do call me Goldie." He spoke before standing back up to his full towering height and plopping his hat back on his head. 

Freddy smiled brightly as he looked around the room at all of the smiles on the childrens' faces. And he did not some of the uneasy looks that some of the older adults showed. He knew fairly well that they would be harder to impress with Goldie. They knew the stories that dealt with their golden bear.

They would have to work hard to prove that Goldie was not psycho bear that would hurt any child like how Scott did when he wore his suit. 

"Now, everyone! How about we have another little song with Goldie?" Freddy asked proudly and grinned when the children cheered and jumped up and down in excitement.

Freddy nodded with a beaming smile before looking at Goldie and holding out his mic. "All right, Goldie. The stage is yours. We'll be your back up." He told him brightly before all other animatronics moved off stage, leaving the golden bear, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy to be left on the stage.

On the other stage, Chica moved to her keyboard while Mangle took over the drum set and began playing while the pretty chicken began playing a well known song on the board. 

And people began cheering as soon as they heard it. They knew this song just as well as the first. It was from the same franchise as it was. And the fact that Golden Freddy was singing it, that ad all the better. 

At the beat of the music, Goldie had turned his back to the audience, bobbing to the beat before turning around and peering at the children as if they were the most interesting things he'd ever laid his black and gold eyes on. 

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Lil' kiddies, huh? Oh, I'm really scared! So you're the lil' ones everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha!" Goldie began singing and even throwing his big head back and chuckling. "You're jokin', you're jokin'. I can't believe my eyes. You're jokin' me, you gotta be! These can't be the right guys. They're young, they're adorable. I don't know which is worse. I might just split a seam now if I don't die laughing first." He sang as he danced a swinger like dance. 

Children giggled and laughed as he lift his hat again and wiggled his ears at them. Even the adults laughed and shook their heads as they watched. 

"When Mr.Goldie says trouble's close at hand right here. You'd better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the boogie bear. And if you aren't gigglin' then there's something very wrong. 'Cause this won' be the last time you hear the golden song, ohhh." Goldie sang. 

"Ohhh." Freddy, Toy and Bonnie sang as back up from behind them as they grinned tapping their feet to the beat of the music. 

"Ohhh!" Goldie burst out as he spun around in a circle. 

"Ohhh." Chi, Chica, Candy and Mangle sang, looking like pretty girls swooning over the golden bear. 

Goldie spun near the edge of the side stage, making a pose with his tall hat raised and a grin on his muzzle. "Ohhh!" 

"Ohhh, he's the Oogie Boogie bear." All of the animatronics sang along with him as he sang, "Oh yeah, I'm the Golden Bear!" 

And with those words, Goldie reached off stage, surprising a few as he suddenly pulled a surprised and squeaking Liz right on the stage before pulling her into a swinging dance. That had obviously been a part of the show and he was improvising in his own way. 

Liz was dressed in a pretty black skirt that flared out around her knees when she was swung in a circle and her silk blouse was of a lovely shade of red. Her hair was down, curled at the ends. 

"Goldie! Release me now! This isn't part of the show." Liz yried to whisper as she was forced to swing dance wirh the bear, even while other people and animatronics laughing or shaking their heads. "The children are expecting you. So, please let me go." 

Goldie just grinned as he danced with a blusging furiously Liz as he spun her outward to face the crowd, where the audience were cheering and laughing. "You're jokin', you're jokin'! I can't believe my ears. You're a part of the show now! I'm drownin' in my tears. Isn't she funny, I'm laughing you really are pretty too! And now, with your permission, I'm going to do my stuff!" He sang winking at Liz, who glowed at him but looked amused as he held her hand high above her head. She only blushed a deeper shade of red when there came cat calls and whistles from the crowd, making the animatronics laugh. 

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked just to improvise right with him. 

"Im going to dance with you the best I can." Goldie simply said before swinging Liz back towards him and danced with her in the swing and tango like dance, even as it made her laugh. 

As the music continued to play loidly, the golden bear did dip Liz at the right beats and even posed with her even as he kept singing a moment later. 

"Oh the sound of kids. To me that is music in the air! 'Cause I'm a friendly' Boogie bear. And I love to play and care." Goldie sang as he continued to dance the swing with Liz before finally releasing her towards Freddy, who grinned as he took over with dancing with her, even as she squeaked in surprise. And even as Bonnie and Chica, Foxy and Mangle, and even Bonbon and Candy started swing dancing on the stage. It was a spectacle to be seen. 

"There's so much more fun, I must confess. When there are lives here. Not mine, of course but yours, girls and boys. Now that'd be just fine!"

Liz tried to scowl at Freddy as she found herself pressed very close to his bulk, dancing in the swing. She couldn't help but shake her head at him. "Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this improvised act." 

The audience laughed at her little joke and even Goldie bellowed out his own laugh as he leaned against the wall and watched as everyone danced before him on the stage. 

"Oh brother, you're something. You put me in a spin. You aren't comprehending the position that you're in. It's hopeless, you're a part of the show, Lizzie. You haven't got a prayer." He sang before looking back at the audience and lifting his hat once again as he straightened. " 'cause I'm the Golden bear but you can call me Goldie or Mister Fredbear." He said before bowing as everyone struck a pose as the song finally ended. 

And everyone in the pizzaria burst into cheers and applause, many of them standing up in respect for all of them. 

Even Liz had to grin as she found her hand trapped in Freddy's as he and all of them took their bows to their audience. She had to admit it, though. That had just been too much fun and she was definitely thinking about doing something like this again. 

She caught sight of Mike laughing his butt off in the back as she took her bow. He had been watching the entire time and found it hilarious. She smiled and shook her head as she stood up with her animatronics ics, looking over the entire audience before suddenly freezing as she spotted a certain face in the far back. 

She knew the animatronics hadn't seen him yet, otherwise, they probably would have reacted. But he was there. And Liz felt as if ice had just slid down her back. 

Sean Daniels. 

Her ex-boyfriend, whom should have still been in jail for his attempted rape of her. And he was looking right at her, looking directly into her eyes with a smile that sent chills right through her.


	6. Chapter Five

Liz was fuming. She was trying so hard not to look like it but she was fuming. Even after she took her bows and stepped off the stage to let all of the animatronics continue their show. She immediately stomped through the back stage and moved across the main room, wearing a forced smile and waved at some people who recognized her as she tried to walk, not stomp across the room where she still could see Sean Daniels standing. 

She was trying so hard not to make a scene or even catch the animatronics' attention. She did not need them reacting to the sight of her Ex being their. She did not need Freddy to flip out. She just marched across the room to where he was standing. 

"Hello, Li......" Sean started when he saw her approach. 

But Liz grabbed his wrist in a very tight grip and yanked him to follow her as she dragged him out of the room and down the hall, towards her office. "Whoa! Hey, what are......?" 

"Shut up, Sean." Liz growled as she dragged him and she knew he was allowing her to because in reality, she wouldn't even be able to because he was much stronger than her. "Don't say a word until we get to my office." She added more fiercely.

Flabbergasted, Sean kept his mouth shut as he was forced to follow after her. 

Liz stormed right to her office, threw the door open and shoved Sean inside before slamming the door after her as she stomped in and went to her desk to grab a walkie from it. "Mike, this is Liz." She said fiercely into it even while Sean stared at her in confusion. 

"Yup, Liz. Go ahead. What's going on? I saw you storming through the halls with some guy, looking like you were going to kill him." Mike ' s voice came over the talkie. 

Liz sent Sean a dark look, who smiled weakly at her, which was unusual for him. "Call the police. He is not suppose to be here. He isn't suppose to be a hundred feet close to me." She growled. 

Sean's eyes widened and his jaw fell in alarm. "What?! What......I didn't do anything, Liz! I was just.......!" He was saying. 

Liz slapped her hand against her desk then pointed at him sharply. "What part of restraining order do you not get, Sean?! You are suppose to be in jail! For beating the shit out of me and nearly......no! For raping me! And yet you are here! Why I am even in a room alone with you right now is a question on my sanity right now! And if you take one step towards me, if you touch me, I will scream and you will regret it!" She snapped as she turned her attention back to the walkie again. 

"Who is he, Liz?" Mike asked seriously over the connection. "I just alerted Goldie and Jeremy. They are on their way now."

Liz gasped softly and started to say something before huffing in frustration. "Okay. You Probably shouldn't have done that since Jeremy knows Sean. But this is my Ex-boyfriend, Sean Daniels. Freddy and the others can't see him, Mike. Or they will go beserk. And we can't have that during business hours." She told him. 

There was a serious pause before Mike spoke again, sounding deadly. "I'm on my way, Liz. Don't worry about the animatronics. They are preoccupied right now with the children." He stated before his end went dead. 

"Liz, look. I came to say....." Sean was saying. 

Liz whirled around to face him, her eyes blazing. "No! I do not want to hear it, Sean! You have broken the restraining order again! This is the third time! Why are you not in jail?! You better not have broken out to cause me problems! Because if you did.......!" 

"I came to apologize, Liz!" Sean suddenly roared, startling her and making her cringe back. He suddenly calmed when he heard beeping and he swore softly as he looked down at his feet before taking a deep breath and looked back at her. "I came to say sorry, Liz. I am trying to make changes. And believe me, I am not here alone." He then lift up his pants leg to reveal what looked like a provabtion anklet on his ankle. "My probabtion officer is probably on his way in here now because I raised my voice." He grumbled. 

Just then the door opened and the bulk of Goldie came in, his gold and black eyes narrowed dangerously as they zeroed on Sean, who cringed back by the large bear. 

"Liz, what is Sean Daniels doing in your office with you alone?" Goldie asked his voice a slight growl. "Do we have a problem here?" 

"No." Both Liz and Sean said at the same time. 

Goldie rely narrowed his eyes at Sean before he looked at her, looking her over. "Liz, you know he is not suppose to be alone with you. More or less, he is not suppose to be here at all." He growled softly. 

"Oh my god, Liz." Sean said somewhat impatiently rolling his eyes. "Is there anyone who doesn't know what I didn't do? Or rather anything." He drawled out thing sarcastically. 

Goldie growled, his eyes flashing once. "You better watch your tone, boy, when you're talking to my God daughter." He growled before pushing past Sean and shouldering him roughly as he went to stand next to Liz, his large arms folding over his large chest. "Now you have exactly five seconds to say why you are here before I drag your sorry ass out of this pizzaria and throw you out." 

Liz grimaced but laid a hand on his large shoulder while Sean was looking bewildered. "Why are you here, Sean?" She asked resting her hand on the golden bear. 

Sean blinked as he looked back at her. "I told you. I came to apologize to you for how I treated you. What I did was wrong. And I am so sorry. I have been let out of jail on good behavior. The first thing I wanted to do was make amends with you." He told her. 

Liz swallowed hard before folding her arms around her. "You really think apologizing to me is going to make me not afraid of you, Sean?" She asked thickly. "You beat me and raped me several times. You and your friends were going g to gang bang me. And you think it's okay to just waltz in here and apologize to me and that will make everything okay?" 

Sean grimaced but shrugged. "Well, there is that. And I want to let you know something else. I want you to take me back." He said simply. 

Goldie snarled and his large arms fell to his sides. 

Liz flinched before glaring at him. "And why would I do that?!" She demanded. 

Sean simply smiled as he folded his own arms, though nervously glancing at the golden bear beside her. "So I can protect you." He stated. 

There was a blank pause as Liz and Goldie stared at him. "What?" Both said just as blankly. 

Sean sighed as he reached up and ran his hand through his hair. He then motioned to the bear beside her. "Can it please leave?" He asked impatiently. 

"No!" Both Liz and Goldie snapped. 

"Over my deactivated frame am I leaving, boy." Goldie growled before stepping forward. "Get to the point, kid! What are you talking about?! Protect her from what?!" 

Sean flinched before turning slightly when someone walked in. He winced when he saw a man wearing a uniform and with him was Mike, both looking serious.

"Is there a problem?" The officer asked giving Sean quite the look. 

"Who are you?" Liz asked frowning. 

The officer looked back at her before tipping his head almost in respect. "Officer Yearsley, Miss Prisbrey. I am Sean's probabtion officer. I've brought him here under my supervision under the impression that he was going to apologize to you. Not raise his voice at you." He sent his ward a look. 

Now Goldie was looking at him in suspicion. "How would you know he raised his voice at her? You got a mic on him?" He asked firmly. 

The officer shook his head immediately before pointing down at the anklet on Sean. "It's a new system we are testing out. The probation anklets keeps tracks of his vitals through his skin. If his vitals raise at a certain point, we know something is wrong." He stated before dropping his hand at his side. "Miss Prisbrey, would you like to hear Mister Daniels out or would you rather us leave?" 

Liz blinked a few times before looking at Sean, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Protect me from what?" She asked instead. 

There was an unsettling pause before Sean looked serious. "Nightmare." He said simply. 

Liz, Mike and Goldie stiffened as they stared at him in growing apprehension before she looked at the officer. "I will hear him out. But not alone. My animatronic and my security guard can stay in the room." She said trying to stay calm. 

The officer nodded before he turned slightly to leave but paused as he glanced at Sean. "You have ten minutes. And then we have to return you to the Ward House." He told him firmly before turning and leaving the room. 

"Mike, the door." Goldie quickly said and the guard immediately hobbled over to close the door and locking it. 

Liz turned back towards Sean, her arms folding. "What do you know?" She asked frowning seriously. 

Sean shrugged once as he looked at her. "I remember everything, Liz." He nodded when all three stiffened again. "I remember that night. And I really am so sorry for what I did to you. I deserved everything your big animal robots did to me and the guys that night." He told her. 

"Ho-how can you......Puppet took those memories from you. How could you..... ?" Liz asked weakly now leaning against Goldie as he wrapped an arm around her. 

"A big ass, mother fucking black bear came to my dreams one night. He made me remember. Said it was to mess with you." Sean stated seriously. "He did some really bad things to me, Liz. He would cut me up, fuck me, he even did things to you in my dreams." 

Liz stared shakily at him. "Well.......seems like Nightmare doesn't care who he fuck over then." She murmured a hint of fear still in her voice. 

"Is that what he's been doing to you every night?" Mike asked now worriedly. 

Liz lowered her eyes but leaned closer to her growling golden Godbear. "Yes. Don't tell Freddy or the others. I don't want them to worry. They are doing so well right now. I can't let them......" she was saying. 

"Liz," Sean spoke up again making her look at him. "That's not all. There is.....something going on. I am not the only one who is suffering from nightmares every night. Prisoners, inmates at the jail are having nightmares. I just found out on the Internet that even kids in the city are starting to see this big black bear. I've heard guards talking about it. There are reports from a shrink that comes in now and then that the city is starting to ban horror movies and games because there has been a rise of nightmares in the past week." 

"God damn it. He's getting stronger." Goldie growled now tightening his grip on Liz. "That's what Nightmare is doing. He's gathering his strength. He is scaring everyone now to get stronger." 

Liz shuddered as she clutched on the golden bear. "How are we suppose to stop him, Goldie? We don't even know where he is." She said warily. 

"It's you, Liz." Sean spoke up, making all of them look at him. "It's why I wanted to come talk you into taking me back." He cringed when Goldie growled. "I've heard things. Seen things. The only connection I can see is you. It was something......some guy called Cawthon said in jail." 

"Scott." Liz, Mike and Goldie said at once. 

"You are in jail with Scott Cawthon. What.....what was he saying?" Liz asked frowning. 

Slowly Sean shook his head. "I've heard a few things. Cawthon has been.....kind of talking in his sleep. He was talking to Nightmare in his sleep. He said that something about you. Said something about how Nightmare wants to finish what he started way back in the day. Something about..." he suddenly looked flustered and frustrated as he tried to remember. "Bram Stoker......god damn it. What was that name?" 

"Stokja?" Goldie rumbled in suspicion. 

Sean clicked his fingers and pointed at him. "Yeah! That one! Cawthon said that the bear wanted to finish some.....curse he put on Stokja. Said something about Stokja women. I don't know all of it. But it's something bad." He stated the obvious. 

Goldie shook his head. "That's all right. Because we do know someone who knows about The Stokja Clan. He can tell us the rest." He rumbled. 

Liz blinked but knew who Goldie was talking about. She nodded slowly before looking at Sean. "Thank you, Sean. For telling us this. We can take it from here." She told him. 

Sean nodded once. "I still want to help you." He told her. 

Slowly Liz shook her head. "You can't, Sean. Because I don't trust you. I am really grateful that you told us but you're better off staying out of this. As it is, I am not taking you back. I am.....I am in love with someone else. And I am not leaving him for you again." She said firmly. 

Sean stared for a moment t before slowly nodding. "I get it." He said before turning away. "That's all I needed to say then. I'll leave you alone now. Good luck, Liz. You're going to need it." He said now walking to the door. 

Liz looked over at Mike. "Mike, show him and his officer out the back door. We can't let Freddy and the others see him. They will freak out." She told him. 

Mike nodded as he went to follow Sean to the door before leading him out. 

Liz turned towards Goldie, who looked back at her. "What are we going to do, Goldie? Nightmare is getting stronger. He is almost unstoppable now. He keeps.....hurting me in my dreams. What does he want?" She asked a spot of emotion in her voice. 

Goldie shook his head. "Probably the same thing he always wanted." He paused for a second. "If I know anything about the Stokja clan, they've had a long history with Nightmare. The Stokja has been there for eons fighting against him." He stated. 

Liz frowned at him. "Who is the Stokja?" She asked frowning. 

"Your grandmother's family. The gypsy clan who is responsible for this curse that keeps your love bear and friends alive." Goldie stated scratching his ears. "Looks like after the show, we better go talk to Puppet. Your grandad should know the details of the Stokja curse." 

Liz slowly nodded with a sigh. Things were falling into place but.....why did it feel like something wasn't adding up? Something was very wrong with all of this and it just felt like she was falling deeper into a hellish rabbit hole.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Five Nights At Freddy's by The Living Tombstones

The last song of the night was an original song that Liz had written for the animatronics. She had no idea where it had come from but it had a catchy tune to it and it worked itself in their show. 

The animatronics had loved it so they had wanted it in the show as their brand new theme song for the kids. They had practiced it plenty of times and now, during the closing act of the Grand Opening show, it was time to put it to the greatest test to see how much their audience would like it.

Thus, when the song began to play, everyone went quiet to listen. And while Freddy was the main singer, all of the animatronics sang with him at once. 

 

"We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been here all alone. 

We're forced to be still and play.  
The same songs we've known since that day.  
An imposter took our life away.  
Now we're stuck here to decay."

Some of the audience murmured in surprise but the majority were cheering and dancing to the music. 

"Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking.

We're poor little souls!  
Before we've lost all control,  
And we're forced here to take that role!"

"We've been all alone."  
Stuck in our little zone since 1987.

"Join us, be our friend.  
Or just be stuck and defend.  
After all you only got."

Liz stood in the back with Goldie and Mike, watching and smiling as the audience danced and cheered, even if they didn't understand the true meaning of the words. The sole purpose of the sing had been to somewhat tell the truth of the secrets behind the animatronics without outright telling everyone. But by the looks of it, the crowd was eating it up. They loved this new song. 

"Five Nights at Freddy's.  
Is this where you want to be.  
I just don't get it.  
Why do you want to stay.

"Five Nights at Freddy's!"

"We're really quite surprised,  
We get to see you another night.  
You should have looked for another job.  
You should have said to this place good-bye!

It's like there's so much more.  
Maybe you've been in this place before.  
We remember a face like yours.  
You seem acquainted with those doors."

At this point, people were now singing along and it did surprise Liz and her group that they were. Surprised but pleased. 

"Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking!"

"We're poor little souls.  
Who have lost all control.  
And we're forced here to take that role!"

"We've been all alone.  
Stuck in our little zone since 1987.

"Join us, be our friend.  
Or just be stuck and defend.  
After all you only got."

The whole room was singing and dancing now, some of the children looking tired and ready for bed but they kept on going as if they were in a spell by the song. 

"Five Nights at Freddy's!  
Is this where you want to be.  
I just don't get it.  
Why do you want to stay.  
Five Nights at Freddy's!" 

And finally the song ended and people cheered and applauded. They had loved it.

As people were leaving and being bade goodbye by the animatronics, who were getting their last hugs and kisses from children, Liz made her way over to Puppet. She waited until the doors were closed and locked as the animatronics began talking excitedly about their big night. 

And surprisingly, even Springtrap was being talked to by the others in the excitement of their big night. It had been a big hit. 

"Good job, everyone. I am so proud of you." Liz said smiling before yelping as she was scooped up by Freddy and hugged by his bulk. She laughed as he nuzzle and kissed her head. 

"You did so well, yourself." Freddy said in deep chuckle as he gave his loving attention to her before setting her down. He then noticed the tightness of her smile and immediately knew something was wrong. He frowned as he stared at her, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. "Liz, what's wrong?" He asked now concerned. 

And as if everyone heard, which they did, the animatronics went quiet and looked directly at her. 

Liz grimaced as she looked around at them. She didn't know how to even say it. 

But Jeremy did. 

Gold and black eyes flashing into blue, Goldie allowed his inner spirit to take control so that everyone knew it was him. "Sean Daniels was here." He immediately spoke up. 

And heads snapped towards the golden bear, all looking shocked. "WHAT?!" All exclaimed. 

Freddy immediately began growling as his eyes flashed to black and he spun to face Liz, looking her over for any kind of injuries or marks that her Ex might have left. "Did he hurt you?" He growled as he made her turn around so he could check her back for anything bad. 

Liz huffed in annoyance as she shot Jeremy a look before lightly slapping at Freddy's paws. "I'm okay, Freddy. I'm not hurt. He didn't even touch me. I think he was too scared of Goldie to even think about it." She said looking at Goldie as he took back control. She sighed before looking around at everyone. "Sean was here with an officer, his probably ton officer. He is out of jail on apparently good behavior. But....he came here to deliver a message." She stated. 

"What, did he threaten you?" Springtrap growled and for once no one shot him a dark look. 

Liz shook her head a she looked right at Puppet. "No. He came here to warn me about Nightmare." And she recieved startled looks. "Seems like Nightmare has began his bad deeds. Apparently he has been haunting Sean and several inmates at the prison. And kids in the city. He has already started giving people nightmares." She stated. 

Puppet sighed now rubbing at his white mask. "He is gathering his power and strength then." He said warily. 

Liz nodded before stepping closer to Puppet. "That's not all. Sean said he has heard Scott talking to Nightmare at the prison." She nodded when everyone stiffened. "Looks like we might have to still deal with Scott and probably ly Charon. If Nightmare is visiting Scott, he is definitely visiting Charon." She now looked serious. "Sean said that Scott said something about the Stokja Curse, Grandpa." She added. 

And Puppet stiffened, now looking at her in alarm. 

"What is The Stokja Curse?" Liz asked firmly, her arms now folding across her chest. "What does it have to do with me or the Stokja women? Is it something Nightmare did? I need to know." 

Puppet sighed before motioning to a chair. "You might want to sit down for this, Liz. This is going to take a while to explain. And it.....is not pleasant to hear." He told her. 

Liz slowly nodded as she went to take a seat. "So, short version, what is it before you get to the long version?" She asked frowning. 

Puppet looked firmly at her, but stood tall. "It is.....it about Nightmare ' s future mate, Liz. A Stokja female becoming his unwilling mate. And knowing that Nightmare has been giving you nightmares for a long time, it seems like he has chosen you." He stated seriously. 

And everyone stiffened in alarm and horror. Even Liz felt her heart nearly stop at those words.


	8. Chapter Seven

"What the hell do you mean that Nightmare has chosen Liz to be his unwilling mate?!" Springtrap demanded immediately as soon as the stunned stupor was over. 

Puppet looked at him with a firm look but then turned to Liz, who was still stunned by the news. "I said the same thing when your great grandfather, Romani Elder Nikolai Stokja told me the story. I didn't believe it until after I was married to Allia. When Nightmare came to claim her." He stated. "I've never met Nightmare before. Never even seen him until we took down Charon and Scott a year ago. But your grandmother claimed she did. She told that she fought him in a nightmare and she had defeated him, after Charon was born and before your mother. He was after her because he was after your mother, Liz. He wanted to claim Stacy before she was born." 

"What is the curse, Puppet?" Liz asked, her voice cracking in emotion. 

Puppet was quiet for a moment before he let out a sigh. "For a very long time, The Stokja Clan had fought Nightmare. The earliest descendant of the Stokja, a Gypsy woman, a witch defeated him to protect her unborn child. The story goes as far back as the 1700's. When Nightmare was still a mortal. He took what he wanted. Raped people of their lives and dignity. He tried to do it to the Stokja witch. But.....her husband tried to defend her from being taken. 

"In result, he was killed in battle against the evil man that Nightmare was. In rage and revenge for her beloved, The Stokja witch fought him and won. She cursed him to become the demon he is now. A demon who was to be taken into Hell and locked away." Puppet explained. "But he laid dying, he cursed the witch. He swore that he would claim her and all Stokja women that came after her. He would finally take what he wanted." 

"Okay. So.....how does that have anything to do with Liz?" Mike asked frowning, his arms folded. 

Puppet glanced at him but then shook his head. "Is it not obvious, Mike? Liz is a Stokja. She is the last of the blood line right now. In her blood runs the power of the Stokja magic. Necromancy. If she could tap into that power, somehow, she might be the only one who could beat Nightmare." He explained gravely. "It also goes as well along with the curse that if he does get what he wants, every Stokja woman would face a death so great and painful. Allia, Stacy and any Stokja woman in the past has died in illness as it is. Because of the curse. Because Nightmare did not get what he wanted." 

Liz felt dread wash over her as it hit her. "Grandma Allia and my mother......they were sick. Because of him? Because of Nightmare?" She asked horrified. 

Slowly Puppet nodded. "And with you, if he doesn't claim you, it could happen to you too. That is the Stokja Curse." He told her. 

Freddy growled, his eyes blacker than ever. "What if she was claimed by someone else? He can't touch her if she is claimed, right?" He growled now moving closer to Liz, as if to protect her. 

Puppet sighed looking at him. "He'd still claim her, Freddy, if you were to take her as your mate. He can still touch her." He said warily. 

Liz swallowed hard before reaching over and taking Freddy's paw, even as his growls grew louder. "How can we stop him, Puppet? I......I.....I don't want....." she said fearfully. 

"I don't know, Liz. I never knew that the curse existed until after I became the Marionette." Puppet said sadly. 

"Can't we just find another Stokja girl? It has to be Liz?" Springtrap growled, his ears twitching and earning a few glances. 

Puppet shook his head, pressing his talons to his mask. "No. Like I said, Liz is the last. The Stokja no longer live. After Allia and I came to America with my father to build Fazbear Entertainment, The Stokja were destroyed by raiders. People who did not like Gypsies. I believe it might have been influenced by Nightmare for it to happen. All Stokja were anniliated. All that ever lived were Allia, Charon, Stacy and now Liz." He stated. 

"Wait. What about Charon?!" Candy exclaimed holding onto Bonbon. "She is like madly in love with Nightmare! Can't she be his mate?! Why Liz?!" 

Puppet sighed as he looked over at the purple kitten. "Unwilling mate, Candy. It has to be an unwilling Stokja. That is what Nightmare wants. To force a Stokja female to be his mate. To raise nightmares from his unwilling female. To rape and to claim, to hurt. It's just the way it is with Nightmare. Charon is willing. Therefore, he won't want her." He looked sadly back at Liz. "Liz is not willing. And they are the last Stokja women of Allia ' s bloodline. He wants Liz." 

Freddy growled now bending over Liz, almost on top of her in a protective embrace. "Over my fucking dead body is he going to have her. I am not going to let him hurt her." He snarled. 

Goldie and Mike both looked at Liz, who had tears of fear and pain in her eyes. They both knew, all three of them; Goldie, Mike and Jeremy already knew that Nightmare had already hurt her. Even if they were just nightmares. 

Liz sniffed before clutching onto Freddy. She didn't dare to tell him. She didn't dare tell him that Nightmare had already hurt her in the most possible way, even in nightmares. 

"There has to be something we can do to stop him." Bonnie said now rubbing his long ears with worry. "Can't we just......like fight him? We find him and rip him apart? There is like thirteen of us. Or more than that to fight Nightmare." 

Again, Puppet sighed. "I wish it was that simple, Bonnie. But the problem is, Nightmare is a demon. And he is probably a lot more stronger than all of us. Even Goldie, who is the strongest of all of us. Even stronger than me." He said sounding way too tired. 

Suddenly, Liz yelped and was now trying to push Freddy off of her as she scrambled out of his arms to look at her grandfather. "Wait!" She gasped now standing up. "All of us?! What about.. ...what about the other animatronics?! The ones not here?! You said there was a lot more! More than them!" She said now motioning around the room. 

And everyone stiffened. 

Even Puppet had. 

There was a good long pause as he considered it. 

And slowly, he nodded. 

"That.....that might actually be possible. There is a lot more than just them. They all live because of The Stokja power. More spirits brought to life in animatronics." Puppet said now thoughtful. He slowly grinned as he turned towards Liz. "Liz, there might actually to fight off Nightmare then. If we had more power on our side. The other animatronics could help us protect you." He said. 

Liz slowly grinned back, now wiping her eyes and everyone slowly joined in, feeling determined. "Wr just need to find them." She added. 

"Well then," Goldie growled with his own feral grin as his golden eyes flashed. "Then let's get looking for them. I know where to find some of them. And they aren't far from here either." 

Everyone looked at him in surprised. 

"How do you know?" Chica asked curiously as she reached over to take Bonnie ' s paw in her wing. 

Goldie smirked. "The Fazbear Entertainment roster for animatronics. What, you don't think they kept track of all of the robots they created, that Old Freddy Fazanni created? Wr just use the roster to find the animatronics and we go meet them. The closest ones are in some old west restaurant outside of the city. In a small town." He stated with a grin. "They got some cowboy cat animatronics that had been Freddy Jr's idea." He even looked at Puppet who brightened. 

"Billy Bobcat and the Catboys." He stated grinning. "Ooh, Liz, Mike, you're going to like these boys. They're rowdy but a good bunch. You might even like Calico Jack. He is as charming as Foxy and suave as Bonbon." 

Everyone glanced at one another but smiled and nodded. If this was their chance, they were going to take it. Even it meant recruiting some more Animatronics to help them take down Nightmare once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Yup. I'm going there, readers. I am bringing some OOC animatronics in. Some of them you might like a lot. Also, here is a hint of what is to come. More of Candy's characters might show up as well. :D


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Used:  
> Behind the Clouds; Brad Paisley  
> Ladies Love Country Boys; Trace Atkins

It was not too hard to locate the restaurant that Goldie had told them about it was right in the Fazbear Entertainment roster like he said and it was owned by Fazbear Entertainment. 

It was in a small town and seemed the biggest form of entertainment in the town. There was some things to be entertaining to but this one seemed to be the most popular because it was a full house. The restaurant was a like a steak house and it was called such. Billy Bobcat ' s Ranch was what it was called. 

And like Freddy's, it had games and entertainment for kids. It was an old west like place, decorated much like a desert with fake cactus plants probably to avoid kids accidentally falling into the needles. There were games for all ages to play, a lot of them being old west showdown gun games and even some of rounding up cattle much Pacman. 

For such a small establishment, it was pretty cool and even Mike had to say that as he entered with Liz and Goldie and Puppet, who refused to be left behind like the others had been. 

While Freddy and the others had to stay behind at the pizzaria, with making such a fuss about it, of course, Liz, Mike and Goldie and Puppet went to Billy Bobcat ' s Ranch to meet with the animatronics there. Freddy had not been happy about it but he understood why it just had to be Goldie and Puppet to go. 

However, imagine the looks that Goldie and Puppet were getting when Liz entered the building with the golden bear and the puppet though. 

That had been quite the look. 

But nonetheless, they paused from entering the building when they saw a couple of annoyed people leaving. It made them frown and glance at one another before shrugging. 

And as they entered the building, they were immediately greeted by the manager, a man named Ralph. He had heard Liz was coming in and made it a point that he was going to be there.

"Miss Prisbrey, it is so good to finally meet you in person!" Ralph said as he hurried over and took Liz's hand to shake heartily. "When I heard you were coming, I made sure to spiffy up the place! What do you think?!" He asked happily. 

Liz smiled as she stood between Goldie and Mike with Puppet behind them. "Its.....it is pretty amazing, actually. I didn't even know about this place. I've only been the CEO less than a year. So I don't know too much about this place." She admitted. 

Ralph just grinned at her, as if with great pride. "Well we have been doing pretty good here. The kids love coming here. Mostly the young ones. The teenagers don't. To them nowadays, they think it's lame." He then sombered up a little when Goldie gave him quite the look. He sighed before huffing. "Ah, what am I saying? You saw some people leaving, didnt you?" He asked glumly. 

All four nodded with raised brows. 

"We are actually doing kind of shitty, excuse me for saying, ma-am. The only reason why we are busy today is 'cause we kind of.....said a huge celebrity was coming. Some people just came to see which celebrity was coming. When they found out there was no celebrity, ya get the idea. Problem is, no one likes country any more." He stated glumly, no longer smiling. 

Liz slowly nodded as she glanced at Goldie, who nodded as if agreeing. "Why is it going so bad here? This place is actually amazing. What about the animatronics? Don't people love them?" She asked worriedly. 

The manager sighed and shrugged. "The animatronics are great, Miss Prisbrey. The kids love them. But with how things are going now, with all of the video games and movies coming out, no one cares for them any more. Business isn't what it used to be. I tried contacting the old CEO several times about new animatronics and Ms. Crowley said that they didn't have new animatronics to just give away to a dying restaurant. We barely have any money coming in. We barely have enough to even repair the animatronics when they need it. Billy Bobcat actually had to download information to do repairs. They repair their selves because no mechanics want to be hired with such a low pay." He said miserably. "And after the last guy, they refuse service now."

Liz sighed as she glanced at Mike, who was frowning. "What happened with the last guy?" He asked suspiciously. 

Ralph grimaced shaking his head. "He tried to sabotage the animatronics when he found out he wasn't getting paid. Calico Jack flipped out a little when he saw the guy trying to take apart Rattler to steal parts and sell them. Never seen him do that before. He tossed the guy across the room, swearing up a storm. We lost a lot of customers that day." He admitted.

Sharing a glance with Puppet, Liz stepped forward. "I'd like to see them. The animatronics." She told the manager. 

Ralph grimaced but nodded as he motioned towards the show room. "They're about to go on stage in a minute. After I can introduce you to them." He stated. 

Liz nodded as she and her companions made their way towards a booth and sat in one big enough for Goldie. 

"What do you think, Puppet?" Liz whispered to her grandfather as they sat down next to each other, fully aware of the stares they were getting. 

Puppet tilted his head as he folded his talons together and rest his chin on them. He seemed to consider the whole situation. "This is most disturbing, Liz. Billy Bobcat and the Catboys were a favorite in the 80's and 90's because country was still loved. But I must admit it, nowadays, not many people care for country any more. We will have to see how the animatronics' temperment is. The news of someone sabotaging them is disturbing indeed. They might be......wary of Mike looking them over. It may as well be Freddy and the others all over again." He said in a low voice. 

"They might not trust Mike to checking them out." Liz whispered with a nod before her attention went straight to the stage when the lights died down low and music began to play with a certain twang to it. 

The show was about to start.

Finally, the somewhat ratty curtains were pulled aside and everyone got to see the band. 

It was made up of four animatronics. Three cat animatronics and one rabbit looking one. Except......he had antlers on his head. He was a Jackolope, Liz realized in amazement. 

The big first cat was a big one. He was painted gray and black, almost like a bobcat. He even had faux fur around his face puffed out a little and a bowler hat on his head. He was built almost like Freddy, to be honest. And like Foxy, he was wearing brown trousers with suspenders and had a mic in his paw. 

The next was a slender looking cat. He was multicolored, much like a calico cat with patches of color all over him. He looked very much like a cowboy, though with a black vest over his slender frame and he even wore black cowboy boots on his feet. A belt like a gunslingers belt was around his thin waist. He was playing a guitar, however. 

The third cat was actually a female cat by the looks of it. She actually......looked more like a small cougar cub. She had a golden tan frame and wore a short brown skirt around her waist and a white ploofy shirt like a cowgirl ' s short. In her paws, she held a violin, which she began play.

The last animatronic, as said before, was a Jackolope. He was a gray rabbit with short brown antlers in between his long ears, which hung down behind his head, showing his obvious depression. He sat at a drum set and was playing softly. 

And then they began to play quite the depression old country song as the big Bobcat began to sing with a thick country accent. 

"When you're feeling lonely, lost and let down.  
Seems like those dark skies are following you around  
And life's just one big shade of gray  
You wonder if you'll see the light of day."

Some people in the audience groaned or began booing, making Liz, Goldie, Mike and Puppet frown as they glanced around. 

The animatronics, their selves, grimaced as they glanced at one another but kept on going with their song. 

"Behind the clouds, the sun is shining.  
Believe me even though you can't quite make it out  
You may not see the silver linin'  
But there's a big blue sky waiting right behind the clouds."

For a good solid moment, there was a pause in the music as the cougar began to play her violin in a solo before the Bobcat began to sing again. Even as the boos grew louder and people, kids and adults began tossing things towards the stage. 

"I've heard it said that this too shall pass  
Good times or bad times, neither one lasts  
But thinking that your luck won't ever change  
Is like thinkin' it won't ever stop once it starts to rain."

"Behind the clouds, the sun is shining  
Believe me even though you can't quite make it out  
You may not see the silver linin'  
But there's a big blue sky waiting right behind the clouds  
Yeah, there's a big blue sky waiting right behind the clouds." 

"Okay, this is just too depressing to even look at." Mike said with a sigh as he watched the animatronics now trying to dodge things being thrown at them. He shared a look with Liz, then Goldie. "Goldie, is there anyway you can't stop this bullshit. They don't deserve that." 

"It's obvious that song is about their feelings." Liz added as she shared a worried look with Puppet, who nodded. 

A wide grin on Goldie ' s big mug spread and he nodded and tipped his top hat downward. "Oh, yeah. It's time to stop this. I got this." He rumbled softly as he folded his paws together and cracked his joints before standing up. 

Liz, Mike and Puppet grinned at one another, knowing Goldie had this. 

"Boo! Get those pieces of shit off the stage!" Someone shouted as more people threw things, even as Ralph had moved to get in between them and the stage to stop the throwing. 

"I can't believe I brought my kids to this place! This is the most boring place ever!" An angry woman stated as she stood up from her booth and began to gather her kids to leave. 

"Oh, come on, Billy!" Goldie suddenly called out, making all actions stop immediately as people looked at the big golden bear in surprise. 

Even the animatronics froze in surprise and looked right at Goldie before a wide grin spread on the Bobcat ' s face, slowly followed by the others. 

"Well smack my tail and call me naughty! Fredbear! What in tarnation are ya doing here?! I thought ya were decomissioned!" The big gray cat said now grinning at Goldie. 

"I'm back, Billy. And I'm so disappointed in ya lot." Goldie said smirking up at him and his band, who frowned and slumped. "Cause I know ya could do better than that." 

The calico cat huffed but smirked as he placed his paw on his waist and waved the golden bear up to the stage. "Business has been bad, Goldie. No one likes us any more." He spoke with a thick southern drawl as he motioned around the stage.

And to add to that, some people actually yelled out their agreement, now moving to start leaving. 

Goldie just grinned before he walked straight to the stage and tipped his top hat lower. "Then I guess you better remind the audience why country still rocks." He said grinning and his words seemed to stop the whole room.

Billy Bobcat just grinned before he motioned to the center stage. "Why don't you show us too then, Fredbear? Cause we need a lil' reminding our selves." He stated and slowly people began sitting back down to see what was next. 

Goldie just grinned before he went straight to the stage and climbed up with ease. He pointed at the band and murmured something to them that was too quiet for anyone else to hear. 

Whatever he said made the band grin and nod in agreement.

And then the band began to play a high beat country song with rock to it. It made a lot of people blink in surprise, including Ralph when they began to rock the song. And Goldie began to sing as he swung around to face the crowd. It surprised all that he could pull off a thick country accent as he sang. "This is for all of you sophisticated ladies out there!"

"She grew up in the city in a little subdivision.   
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken   
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed   
They bought her a car after graduation   
Sent her down South for some higher education   
Put her on the fast track to a law degree." 

"Now shes coming home to visit,  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy. With a farmers tan."

"She's riding in the middle of his pickup truck   
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!   
They raised her up a lady but theres one thing   
They couldnt avoid, ladies love country boys.! 

At this point, the crowd were now smiling and chwering, some whistling loudly. 

Liz shared a grin with Mike and Puppet as they all tapped the table to the beat of the music or even swayed. 

The animatronics had even perked up, all grinning g at one another as they played loud and energetically. They all were now singing with Goldie and even dancing to the music.

"You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters. Hope theyll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer.   
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty." 

"They never understand why their princess falls   
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl."  

"Or why shes riding in the middle of a pickup truck   
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!"

All four animatronics practically yelled the last three words as Goldie continued to sing energetically. 

"They raised her up a lady but theres one thing.   
They couldnt avoid.   
Ladies love country boys." 

Mike turned to Liz, holding out his hand towards her and motioned towards the open floor. Liz grimaced before smiling and taking his hand to stand up. 

While he did still have a limp to his step, Mike pulled Liz onto the floor, surprising everyone in the audience as they began to swing dance. People cheered before some decided to follow them and pulled someone else on the dance floor and began to dance.

"You can train em, you can try to teach em! Right from wrong but its still gonna turn em on!" 

"And they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck!  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling, Turn it up! You can raise her up a lady but theres one thing, you just cant avoid!  
Ladies love country boys! They love us country boys!" 

Goldie and the Catboys finished their song and for once in a long time, there were cheers and applause throughout the entire room. 

It was music to Billy Bobcat and his Catboy's ears after so long. 

Calico Jack even fist bumped Goldie when he held out his large paw towards him and the cougar hurried over to throw her arms around them both and kiss Goldie ' s cheek. Billy, himself, went over and patted the golden bear heartily on the back and even shake his paw in getting. 

Goldie even high five the Jackolope, who was hopping up and down in cheer. "Hey, Billy, kids, got some one ya need to meet. Come on. I'll introduce ya to your new best friend, Liz." He told them now motioning in to them to follow him off stage towards Liz, Mike and Puppet, who were all together again and grinning at the band's approach.


	10. Chapter Nine

"Lil' Golden Bear, meet Billy Bobcat and the Catboys." Goldie began as soon as the little ranch house closed and all were excused from the show room. Ralph, included, who wasn't too happy about it. 

But what could he do but fuss? Liz was his new boss and if she wanted to, she could fire him if he tried to fight her on staying when she wanted to speak to the animatronics alone. 

"This is Billy Bobcat, Calico Jack, Cindy Cougar and Rattler the Jackolope. Kids, this is your new best friend and owner of Fazbear Entertainment, Elizabeth Fazanni Prisbrey. We call her Liz or Lizzie." Goldie stated proudly as he plopped back down next to Liz. He then motioned to Mike and Puppet. "This is our mechanic and good friend, Mike Schmidt and of course, you remember The Marionette, Puppet is what we call him." 

Billy Bobcat tipped his hat to Liz and Puppet. " 'course we remember Puppet. It's good to see you again, Master. We 'Ave missed seeing ya." He said in great respect before looking at Liz and smiling warmly. "An' I remember little Lizzie. Ya sure have grown nicely. You're a beauty now." 

Liz blushed but also looked at Puppet in confusion, who smiled back at her. "These are the spirits who inhabited Freddy and the Fazband before Alex and the others did. They gave up those animatronic bodies so I could save the children's spirits." He told her. 

Liz and Mike both blinked in surprise before looking at the Catboys in awe. "You? You were the ones before my friends died?" She asked. 

Billy nodded with his fellow cats and Jackolope. "Yep. It's us. I remember the day like it was yesterday when you were brought in. I was Freddy." Billy said smiling at her. "Ya caught our eyes right away when your mama brought in. We knew instantly who you were. Your mama used to love us to death when she was a young one." He said before removing his hat and so did Calico Jack. "God bless her soul. We hated it when she left. We understood why but we hated it." 

Calico Jack huffed as he folded his arms and swished his Ling tail behind him. "It was all Charon's fault. I never liked her. She was such a brat. Sorry, Master, but she was." He said when Puppet sighed. 

Puppet sighed again now rubbing his head before he looked at the Catboys. "Actually, Charon is one reason why we are here. Her and.......Nightmare." He said grimly. 

The three cats and the Jackolope stiffened, looking surprised. 

"Ni-Ni-Nightmare?!" Cindy whispered in horror now cringing towards Billy, who wrapped his arm around her. "Wha-what.....?!" 

"There is a lot to tell you. And not a whole lot of time." Liz said before she told them the story of how she got involved with Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. She told them the entire story, not leaving anything out. 

And by the end of it, the Catboys looked grim but determined. 

"So, Nightmare is out and about. And he is out for blood. He wants Liz as his unwilling mate. Wants to force her to breed his nightmares, to reign terror over the world. We need as much help as we can get to protect her from him and whoever might be helping him." Puppet finished for Liz when she got tired of doing all of the talking. 

Slowly the Catboys looked at one another before nodding.

"Count us in. We want out of this rat hole anyway." Calico Jack said firmly and the others nodded. "Don' know what Ralph told ya but whatever it was, it's more and likely hogwash." 

Liz and the other three frowned. "He did say business was bad. Also said that no one cares about country and how the pay is bad. And that a mechanic tried to hurt you because of the bad pay." She told them. 

The Catboys all growled, their eyes flashing. 

"Yes, yes and no. Business has been bad. No one does care about us any more. But the thing with the mechanic was a lie. The mechanic was trying to help us. It was Ralph who tried tearing Rattler apart. He was pissed off that business was going so bad and he did try and get new animatronics." Billy growled, his pointed ears flattened. "When Charon said no, he thought wrecking Rattler would do the trick. Sell his parts for money to deal with his own cow dung. He's been stealing money from the tills too. I bet if ya look at the books you will find a mess of shit missing." 

Liz and her guys all frowned or growled at that. "So why haven't you tried stopping him? Why didn't you contact us about this?" She asked worriedly. 

Billy shook his head as he released Cindy. "We did try. But we are animatronics, missy. Who would believe us over a human? And Ralph threatened to tear us apart. He was planning on scrapping us in two weeks and bull dozing the place. That's why we have been in the scrap yard lately. Why business hasn't been doing so great. We thought we were going to be scrapped and trashed. Who wants to perform if we were gonna die anyway?" He asked miserably. 

Liz sighed but slowly nodded. "It's not going to happen now, guys. I will deal with Ralph now that I know. I've already had enough of people trying to abuse my animatronics. I'm not going to let him hurt you. Does he have any control on you? Controllers? Codes?" She asked wary of the fact of what Charon did to Freddy and the animatronics when she and Scott were going to kill her and the kids months before. 

The animatronics shook their heads, smirking. "Not any more. Goldie already changed the codes a moment ago." Rattler raped with a slightly squeaky voice. 

Liz nodded in satisfaction before standing up and looking serious. "Mike, go get Ralph. I think it's time we talked to him." She said sternly. 

Mike smirked before standing up and heading to the offices. 

"Hey, by the way, Goldie. Did ya know about Madam Dolly and her travelling animatronic circus?" Bill asked before glancing at the golden bear. 

Liz blinked in surprise about hearing that one. "Madam who?" She asked in confusion and was surprised to see even Goldie look confused. 

"Madam Dolly?" Even Puppet asked surprised. 

"We take that as a no." Cindy said blinking in her own surprise. 

"Madam Dolly and her travelling circus of animatronics." Billy said nodding. "They were here a few years ago. She is animatronic who runs her own circus. She came in, looking like a real person, fooled Ralph and any human who worked here. But she said who she was to us and wanted us to join her band. Apparently she has been collecting Fazbear animatronics and running away with them. We only rejected her offer because we were doing okay here at the time. I have.....her number. I can give her a call. But she does claim that she is an animatronic from Fazbear Entertainment. So you don't know about them?" 

Puppet frowned now scratching his head. "O know of Madam Dolly. It was......sketches that Allia had. We never built the doll though. So how could it be possible that you met her?" He asked in bewilderment. 

Liz blinked again as her memory hit her. She remembered.......her dream. "Wait. The sketches. We're you.....was she going to look like a living doll? Beauty but haunting? Long black hair? Dark eyes?" She asked slowly. 

Now everyone looked at her in surprise. 

"Yes." Puppet said slowly. "How did you.....?" 

Liz gasped softly as her own eyes widened and she stepped back. "I......I've seen her, Grandpa. She.....in one of my nightmares. Nightmare was......hurting me and she stopped him. She did....something to him. A ball of light was in her hand. She hit him with it and told me to call Freddy. I did and he was able to hear me. He woke me up." She told them. 

And everyone stared at her. 

Slowly Puppet shook his head. "She.....she shouldn't have been able to do that, Liz. No one but a Stokja can stop Nightmare when he is doing his thing." He said in grave surprise. 

Liz stared at him before looking at Billy. "Can you call her? Ask her to come to Freddy Fazbear's and meet us? We need to know who she is. She was able to stop Nightmare. We need to know how she stopped him." She stated. 

Billy nodded slowly as he folded his arms. "I'll contact her right away then. I'm not sure if she will come. She is pretty wary of anyone with Fazbear Entertainment. She did mention to be wary of Charon Crowley and her son." He told them. 

Once again, everyone froze and looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Did you just say.......?" Goldie was asking. 

The Catboys stared back at them in a blank way. 

"Her last name is Crowley now. She did marry someone. Her son, his name is Vincent, or don't you remember, Master?" Calico Jack asked skeptically. 

Puppet groaned and so did Goldie, both planting their heads in their paws and talons as if completely embarrassed. 

"Oh, god. I knew I forgot about something." The ghost like Puppet said gravely.

Liz just stared at him before her head whipped around when Mike returned with Ralph. She quickly looked back at her grandfather, frowning. "We will talk about this later." She whispered hurriedly before putting back on her serious down to business look. "Ralph, it's come to my attention that you're not fit to run this establishment." She immediately stated. 

Ralph froze in mid step before he gave the four animatronics dark looks. "What? What did they......? Did they.....?! What did they say?!" He demanded and flinched when Goldie growled at him. 

Liz folded her arms and gave him quite the stern look. "They told what has really been going on here, Ralph. And I am ashamed of you. Stealing from Fazbear Entertainment, trying to rip one of my grandfather's animatronics apart to sell part? That is not going to fly with me, Ralph." She said seriously. 

Ralph looked out raged. "That is a fucking lie! You can't believe what they say! They are robots! Not even human!" He snarled angrily and flinched again when Goldie growled but so had the Catboys and Puppet.

Liz huffed impatiently but shifted her weight. "One thing I have learned since I even became involved with animatronics, Ralph, is animatronics don't really lie. They have no need to. Humans do. And I am betting if Mike here was to scan their processors and memory banks, we can uncover the truth. And as it is," she said firmly. "These are my animatronics. My family built them and we own them. If anyone tries to hurt them, especially an employee of Fazbear Entertainment, they deal with me. Goldie, call the police. I want him arrested for theft, embezzlement, and sabotage of company property." 

"Already did, Little Golden Bear." Goldie growled with a smirk on his face. 

Ralph snarled before leaping towards Liz, his hands like claws as if to grab at her. "You bitch! I'm gonna......!" He was yelling. 

Goldie and the Catboys snarled. Mike started forward to stop him. Liz stumbled back with a gasp. 

But Puppet was between Liz and Ralph and his talons found the man's throat, holding him back away from his granddaughter and his black and white eyes glaring. His very action halted everyone. 

"Do not touch my granddaughter, Ralph." The puppet growled as he tightened his grip on the man's throat, making him gasp and choke in shock and fear. "When I hired you for this restaurant, you made a solemn oath that you would protect my animatronics and take care of them. You have broken that oath and you have threatened my Elizabeth. That will not do at all." 

"Fr-Fredrick Fazanni?!" Ralph choked in shock, his eyes bugging not from the lack of air but of alarm. 

Puppet brought Ralph closer to his mask as he glared into his eyes. "Junior. In the frame." He growled dangerously before he began to murmur the words and used his free talons to pluck at something that seemed to be in Ralph ' s head. 

It looked like a glowing string, however, pulling it from Ralph ' s temple before closing his talons and making it diaper as Ralph seemed to pass out. 

It took Liz a moment but she realized it. It was Ralph ' s memories of that moment. So he would not remember what happened. What he tried to do. She had never guessed how her grandfather took the memories but now she knew. It was magic. Just like he had told her. 

The next thing that Ralph remembered happening was he was being put into the police car and being carted away, while Liz, Mike and the animatronics waved him goodbye. 

"We should get these guys back to Freddy's." Goldie said motioning to the Catboys. "The next animatronics to find is close by too. But these ones......eh......they are a funny bunch. Or rather.......not." 

Liz frowned at him in confusion. "What are they?" She asked curiously, fully intended to question Puppet and Goldie about the revelation of Charon having a son. She had a cousin. 

"They are......plushy animatronics. We're suppose to see apart of the horror attraction, actually." Goldie told her growling a little. "They were Charon's idea, actually, for Freddy's Nightmare House. They are a bunch of plushy rejects so I'm not sure if we want them or not. We will have to take a look at them and see what they are like before deciding if we want them or not." 

It had everyone on edge though to hear that. 

"What are they called?" Mike asked warily. 

"Plush trap and the Freddy freaks. Seriously, that's what they are called. Plush trap is a Springtrap doll animatronic and the Freddy Freaks are three plushy bears. According to the roster, anyway." Goldie explained clearly on guard about these ones. "According to the roster, they were rejects because......wrll, apparently they are mischievous little buggers. They seemed to cause trouble more than anything." 

Liz slowly nodded though interested in these ones. She wondered what they were really like. And if they would be useful to them. 

Morenornless, she hoped they were not like the Nightmares that the evil bear seemed to have cooked up with Charon.


	11. Chapter Ten

Before they went venturing to the next place to find the so called Plushy animatronics, they went back to the Pizzaria to drop off The Catboys, and discuss what they found out. 

Freddy greeted Liz warmly with a hug and a kiss before she turned and looked firmly at Puppet. She wanted to know what he knew about Charon's so called son, her cousin. 

But first, she knew they had to introduce the Catboys. 

"Guys, this is The Catboys. Billy Bobcat, Calico Jack, Cindy Cougar and Rattler Jackolope. Catboys, this is The Fazband.......hey." Liz paused from introducing them as she noticed two of their friends were missing. "Where is Bonbon and Candy?" 

The animatronics still in the room grimaced as they glanced at one another before pointing to the back of the pizzaria, where all of the animatronics had their rooms. 

"They're in their room." Springtrap remarked drily. 

Liz groaned before starting to stomp away. She knew they didnt have time for this! They had too much to discuss! "Oh god! What are they doing, making out?! We do not have time for this! I love them both and I'm glad they are together but seriously!" She growled as she stomped out of the room, ignoring any hisses that followed her or any protests. 

Mike raised his eyebrow as he watched the animatronics hiss and groan, shaking their heads before he smirked and folded his arms. "They're fucking, aren't they?" He asked with a snickering. 

Freddy growled at his lack of tact but the others slowly nodded as they just looked at him in embarrassment, while the Catboys looked surprised. 

Liz was cursing madly in her head as she stomped down the hall towards Bonbon's room. She had ignored all of the protests that followed her, with only the problem on her mind. She hadn't known she had a cousin. She had never known. She had known Charon for more than half her life and never had she mentioned that she had a son. 

And if she had a son, then that meant there was another Fazanni in the family. He......he was just as eligible for the Fazbear Entertainment right of ownership as she was. 

They had to talk about this. 

Liz knew the animatronics had to know. They needed to figure out what to do and then probably find this.....Vincent and see where his intentions lied. Was he anything like Charon? 

God, Liz hoped not. 

"Bonbon, Candy!" She called as she went straight for the door of their room and pounded on the door before just reaching for the know to enter. She was so sure that they were just.....

As soon as the door opened, however, Liz became very aware of some pounding noises from inside as well as loud moans and groans. She hadn't thought much on it as she entered the well lit room and looked right towards the two that were making out.

Only to freeze in horror and her blood flooded to her face when she saw what they were really doing. 

The first thing she saw was the purple cat bent of the bed, her tail lifted high in the air and bent out of the way. She was writhing on the bed, moaning and practically screaming in pleasure as the blue bunny behind her was pounding into her like a jack hammer. 

The next thing she saw was the piston in of Bonbon's hips as he thrust at rapid speed into his lover, his head bent back and mouth wide open as he panted. 

The next thing she saw was a clear view of their act, since Candy's tail end was pretty ugh in view of the door. 

Liz squeaked in horror as she stood there for a moment, staring as the two moved as one, Bonbon thrusting in, Candy jerking her hips back to meet his thrusts. 

And then both heads whipped around to glowered at her as they realized the door was open. 

"Liz! Don't you know how to knock?!" Candy hissed before she hissed in pleasure when Bonbon somewhat pulled out of her. 

Liz yelped before she slammed the door shut, yelling out her apologies as she hurried back the way she came to awaiting animatronics and the one man in the room. She glared at all of them, her face still burning. 

"You could have told me." She said blankly as she went straight to Freddy and buried her face into his chest. 

Freddy and the others snorted in humor as they watched her try and cool her burning forehead against the bear. "We did try, Liz. You walked out before we could get the words out." He chuckled in his deep voice. 

Liz just groaned but buried her face further into his faux fur. 

Moments later, Bonbon and Candy came out, both snickering and whispering to one another. But their words were easily heard, even over her giggling. 

"......be she and the bear can finally get over it and.... " Candy was whispering before shutting up when she saw everyone staring at them. She then put on her usual bitch face but smirked towards Liz. "Learn a lesson about knocking yet, Lizzie?" She asked teasingly. 

Liz glared at her kitty friend. "Shut up, Candy." She grumbled before looking g around the room. "Guys, we have a problem." She then looked at Puppet who sighed. "Puppet, who is Vincent? What is he like?" 

That shut up all of the snickers that were following, most looking curious. 

"Uh-oh." Springtrap murmured and some shot him a look.

Puppet sighed but shook his head as he folded his arms across his thin chest. "Charon married soon before your mother did to Richard. A man named David Crowley. I met him only once and never did like him. He passed away soon after Charon had their son, Vincent. He is a little older than you. He never really came to the pizzaria but I have met him. He mostly stayed in a boarding school while Charon was running Fazbear Entertainment. I suppose Charon never really introduced you to him because she didn't want him around him." He stared. 

Liz slowly nodded as she took it all in. "So.....why didn't you ever mention him? If he is Charon's son, does that mean he might be like her? Was he even involved in this whole.......?" She was asking. 

"Yes. He was."

Everyone blinked in surprise before they looked right at Springtrap who looked grave. 

"Wh-what?" It was Bee who asked. 

Springtrap lowered his gaze but did not lose his serious look. "He was involved. He was there that night. When I helped murder all of you." He said grimly. 

Everyone in surprise. The Catboys growled but didn't say anything. They had already heard the story from Liz. They remembered what she had said. 

"What do you mean he was there?" Puppet asked seriously. 

Springtrap looked over at him but shook his head. "It was Charon's doing. She wanted him to see what we were doing. She tried to reform him into like her. Not exactly sure if he is like her though. He......after that night, after he watched what we did to the kids, he seemed to break. It kind of messed him up a little. Had nightmares of the murders, according to Charon. He ended up in a psych ward for a year after he had a flip out. I don't think he ever told anyone what we did. I think Charon threatened him into fear that if he ever said anything, she would destroy him. She wasn't exactly mother material to him. Never had been." He explained. "Don't know if he ever got further involved with Charon and Scott though. Never did see the kid again after I died in this frame." 

Frowning, Liz looked in between all of them. "Why hasn't he ever tried making contact with us? Is he even still alive?" She asked. 

"Oh, he is alive all right. He spent a year in the psych ward for a year and then went back to boarding school. He made the honor roll in his school. Went to Harvard and got a degree in Business and he runs his own chain of restaurants. And he does use animatronics but they are not like us." Goldie stated and was stared at by everyone. "What, I am looking at his file right now. He seems to have made a name for himself. He is already big in the entertainment industry. I don't think he wants anything to do with Fazbear Entertainment. Otherwise he would have stepped up to the ring with Liz a long time ago." 

"What about his relationship with Charon? Doesn't he care that she is in prison because of us?" Mike asked frowning. 

Goldie was quiet for a moment as his eyes flickered. He was obviously looking up information on the world wide Web and was probably hacking systems to find out.

And then he shook his head. 

"Looks like he don't. I'm looking at the visitation logs for Charon and his name isn't on it. She hasn't many visitors at all by the looks of it. Hm?" Goldie stated before stiffening. "Oooooh boy. But she has had a visit from Nathan Chandler."

Liz stiffened when she heard that name and so had Mike. Everyone else frowned. 

"Who is that?" Chi was the one to ask. 

"One of the board directors of Fazbear Entertainment. Liz hired him when he showed potential for the board. He helps with the accounting department and even research for new ideas on aniatronics." It was Jeremy who spoke through Goldie, the bear's eyes flashing blue. "Looks he is might be playing double, Liz. He has visited multiple times." He added.

Liz grew stone faced, even as she felt Freddy place his paws on her shoulders and massage them to keep her calm. Too bad it wasn't working.

"Goldie, Jeremy, can you even see the visitation footage? Do you know what they were talking about?" Liz asked, her voice like ice. 

The golden bear shook his head as his eyes turned back to black and gold. "No. Seems that Charon was granted private visitations. That's the kind of visit no one is suppose to watch or listen to. Inmates tend to get the right to do the do with their visitors in those kind of visits." He growled in a grimace. 

Everyone else grimaced, not wanting to think about Charon getting it on with someone. 

"Okay. We are gonna change the subject then. I will have a word with Chandler and find out what his angle is. If he is playing double, I will fire him and have him arrested." Liz said firmly. "Now what about the plushies? What are they suppose to be like?" 

Puppet shook his head. "I didn't build them. I think Charon had them built. So I am not even sure if they are anything like us." He told her. 

Goldie shrugged. "According to these records, they are different from normal animatronics. They are apparently we're for the horror attraction but when someone got hurt because one of them bit a customer, they were put in the rejection list and put into storage. It was only recently they were brought out of storage for Fazbear Entertainment Halloween store that wanted them as displays." He told everyone. He then snorted as if he found something hilarious. "And.....the anger of that store has been sending in complaints about them. It says here he wants them gone. Seems like these little animatronics are causing quite the stir in the store. And it is in the city too. So we can easily go over there now if you want. It's just on the other side of town." 

Liz slowly nodded. "Let's do that then. I want to see them." She said folding her arms. 

"Be careful, though." Freddy said sounding a little concerned. "If Charon made them, they might be Nightmare ' s. Nightmare Fredbear was also missing from the factory, remember?" He reminded them. 

Everyone blinked and remembered that tadbit. They had almost forgotten that. It had been in the reports after Charon and Scott's arrest that Nightmare Fredbear had been missing from what was collected from the Nightmare animatronics. 

Liz smiled faintly as she patted her lover on the arm. "If will be careful. By the sounds of it, these ones are really young. Goldie said they are mischievious. They are probably more like kids who is just getting in trouble for attention." She said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

It did sound like that. And they just hoped it was that and these plushies were not Nightmares.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> Rotten To The Core; The Descendants

The store that Goldie told Liz about was a good sized one and it looked like Fazbear Entertainment did make Halloween animatronics for people. These ones, however were not smart animatronics. 

Just plain animatronics. 

It was called Haunted Halloween. 

And it was there things got very interesting indeed. 

It was about closing time and there were still some customers in the store but when Liz arrived with Mike and Goldie, having once again leaving the others behind, they were treated to quite the sight. The people leaving the building either looked frightened, angry or they were laughing their asses off.

The people who looked angry were disheveled. Some of them even had.....spray paint all over them. 

But nonethless, they looked livid. 

"I am never coming here again! If they have things like that running amuck, I will never shop there again!" One woman was growling as she dragged her laughing kids across the parking lot. 

All Liz, Mike and Goldie could do was stare. 

"I......think we are at the right place." Mike said uneasily. 

Liz sighed before she put on a stern look on her face before walking straight towards the building with the two following her. She ignored some of the looks she got for having an animatronic following her, fully intended to get to the bottom of this. "Let's go find out what these trouble makers are doing." She said warily. 

And they went in, only to be greeted by a worker. 

"Sorry, ma'am but we are closing. We have some.....erm, malfunctioning animatronics......" he was saying. 

"Elizabeth Prisbrey, CEO and owner of Fazbear Entertainment. We came to deal with them." Liz immediately said as she brushed by him, heading towards a crowd of yelling people. 

"C-C-CEO?!" The man gasped in horror and embarrassment. 

His yell caught another man's attention and he hurried over, looking relieved. "Miss Prisbrey! Oh thank god! You have got to do something about these things! Destroy them or something! They are causing so much devastation to our store!" He said hurriedly. 

Goldie snorted as he looked over heads towards where people were yelling. "And we will be doing something about them, all right." He said earning a surprised look from the man. 

Liz glanced at the man before looking to where the people were yelling and caught a glimpse of what was being yelled at. "You're the manager?" She asked before blinking in surprise. 

There was a small brown bear animatronic on a high rafter of the building and it was spraying on the ceiling. Except, it surprised her of what it was spray painting. It was spray painting a Halloween picture of the inside of what looked to be a haunted house, or rather......the old Fredbear's Diner, while it had been run down. 

It was......actually really good. 

It actually did look like the inside of Fredbear's Diner. 

"Wow." Liz heard Mike said in his own surprise. 

"Yes! And these things are a menace! They have been terrorizing our customers! That one kept painting on the walls and even painted on some of the cstomers! They keep scaring people and won't sit sit like we wanted them too!" The manager xclaimed. 

Suddenly music began blaring out of the speakers of the store, making people flinch and jump. 

"And they won't stop singing!" The manager complained loudly over the now electronic, rock beat that was playing now.

Liz, Mike and Goldie just frowned as they watched the little teddy bear now starting to Bob to the music before spinning around to look down at everyone glowering at it......at her. 

It was obvious the little animatronic was a girl now. She was a deep, dark brown color but did she had big purple eyes that glittered and even dark lashes over those eyes. Around her neck was a deep, blood red ribbon tied in a bow. She had a deep purple colored belly and a big grin of sharp looking teeth. 

And it surprised the three new comers when she began to sing. 

"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. And that makes me glad." She sang. 

"A dirty no-good. Down to the bone." Suddenly a new voice sang out just as another small and quite identical bear came flippinng over shelves, before stopping in a crouch to grin a sharp fanged smirk at people looking at him. And surprising to Liz, Mike and Goldie, he looked more like a minature Freddy. He even had a small top hat on his head. His eyes and his belly, however were identical dark green colored. "Your worst nightmare. Can't take me home." He sang in a mischievious voice. 

And just like him, another small bear came walking across shelves, this one a female as well. She lioked almost like the first female but her eyes were a deep blue color, as well as she had a deep blue belly. "She even had a deep blue ribbon tied in a bow, except this one was shifted to the side of her neck. "So I've got some mischief, in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." She sang with a slight flirty sound to her rather sweet voice.

A green blur suddenly went whizzing by Liz, making her jump in surprise and she saw a plushy looking bunny rabbit hop up high onto the shelf to join the three bears. He was an adorable looking thing, with very long ears hinging down his back. His eyes were a matching yellow green, like his body. 

He looked almost just like Springtrap though. Just in plush size. "They think I'm callous. A low-life hood. I feel so useless. Misunderstood!" He suddenly sang as he practically stood in the middle of the bears, all grinning as they looked down at the swearing and yelling people below. 

Dancing to the beat of the music, the two girl bear's spun until they clasped each other's paws, dancing together. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world!" They sang together.

Below, Liz looked completely interested as she folded her arms and watched the four small plushies. She was definitely intrigued by these four as they sang and danced and clearly was p issuing off the manager and his staff. 

From a side view, she caught Goldie tapping his foot as if he was enjoying the song and she had to smirk. Even Mike was grinning as he tapped his own foot and watched the Plushies. 

"I'm rotten to the core, core! Rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core, core! Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door! I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core! I'm rotten to the core!" All four Plushies sang as they began running and dancing wildly in the rafters and even dropped down on other animatronics, breaking some of them as they landed. 

The manager and his staff yelled furiously as they tried to chase them down. But the three visitors just stood there, watching and listening. 

Even as the first bear, the purple one began spray painting the animatronics again, just plain vandalizing them. "Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that?" She paused shrugging and looking almost too innocent. "I'm just... unique." 

"What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" The little brown and green bear sang as he knocked some animatronics down off the shelf as he danced out of grasping hands reaching for him. 

Thr little blue bear was umping off the shelves and swinging on some hanging displays and even grabbed a rubber heart off one of the shelf to throw at one of the workers when he almost grabbed her obvious brother. "So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" 

"The past is past. Forgive, forget." The little green rabbit sang as he hopped from animatronic to animatronic and even kicked off one, breaking it as he hopped away from one of the workers trying to hit him with a plastic sword. "The truth is...You ain't seen nothing yet!" He practically shouted as he joined the bear's again in the rafters of the building. 

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." The bears sang again as they began dancing with the rabbit and even beganoving in sync as the music turned into an almost dub step type. 

Their dancing, however was quite impressive, for them dancing in the rafters. 

Liz had to smile as she narrowed her eyes at the little Plushies who were now dancing g and dodging things being thrown at them by the workers. They were sure fast and agile. 

"Wow. These things remind me of rebellious kids who just want to have fun." Mike said over the loud music. 

Goldie nodded as he bobbed his head to the music. "Yeah. They just seem to want attention, that's it. That's all these workers here are doing. It's just egging them on." He added his impute. 

Liz just smiled as she watched the Plushies as they danced to the beat before singing again. 

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more?" The Plushies danced and even nearly made Mike laugh loudly when they swiped their feet on the rafters, kicking dust off of them and into the staff's eyes as they kept yelling and swearing at them. "I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core!"

And then music died with the four Plushies posing and grinning quite wickedly down at the people below them. 

That is... .until one of the workers threw a hard plastic skull at the little green bear and railed him the face, surprising him. He yelped as he stumbled back, only to step right right off the rafter and fell. 

The other three scrambled for him and caught his paws but the momentum of his fall yanked them with him and all four fell down from the ceiling, landing against an air balloon display, deflating it. 

Immediately, the manager was rushing forward while the four were tangled up in the balloon, picking up a mop as he rushed over. 

"That is it, you pieces of crap! I have had enough of you stupid things!" He snarled as he raised his weapon of choice and started to bring it down on to the four. 

The four Plushies had finally untangled their selves with growls and yelps and managed to look up just as the man started to swing at them. They flinched and grasped for one another as if to shield each other from the blows. 

But before the mop could come down on them, it was yanked from theanager's hands, sending him staggering. He yelped 8n his own surprise before whirling to find Goldie had yanked the mop away from him. "Hey! Give that back! I'm going to destroy......" he was yelling. 

"No, you're not." Liz said immediately as she walked over and smiled down at the four Plushies, who now peered up at her in surprise. "Because we are taking them home with us." She said before bending down to her knees next to the surprised Plushies, who drew back in almost fear and alatm. "Hey, guys. I'm Liz. I'm taking you home to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Where you belong with us." 

The four Plushies just blinked almost innocently at her, looking very much like kids. They looked confused, afraid of her but......curious. 

"Uh, wh-what?" The little green bunny squeaked in surprise. 

Liz just smiled at them as she offered her hand to them, not listening to some of the hisses from some of the staff members of the store. "Come with me and we can talk on the way back to the Pizzaria." She told them, even as they looked curiously at her.


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Miss Prisbrey, you cannot be serious! Those things are dangerous! They need to be destroyed! They will just cause problems for you!" The manager complained loudly as Liz gathered up all four Plushies into her arms, lifting them up, even in their own surprise. 

"No, they will not. And are not." Liz said stubbornly as she stood up with Mike ' s help. "They are just cubs and a kit. They are like kids. They just wanted attention and because you were giving it to them in a negative way, they thought they had they had to be bad to get it." She stated as she walked to the front of the store and carefully, gently placed all three cubs and the bunny down on the counter. 

"Wh-what are you talking about? We are bad. And we... .what do you mean we are going home with you? We don't even know you! Why should we go with you?" The purple bear complained as she skittered away from Liz once she set them down. 

Smiling, Liz just folded her arms and looked at the suspicious four. "Like I said, my name is Liz. I own the company that made you. But I have a pretty feeling about you four. That.....you are more than what people think about you. You're not just animatronics, are you?" She asked softly. 

The four Plushies glanced at one another before looking back at her. 

"Uh......so....um, who is that and that?" The little green bunny asked pointing at Goldie and Mike. 

Smiling, Liz motioned to Mike first. "This is Mike Schmidt. He is our mechanic, our repair man. He fixes up my animatronics when they need to be fixed." She then motioned to Goldie. "This is Fredbear. We call him Goldie. He isn't like you but he is a smart animatronic. You can meet the others when we get home." She told them. 

The blue bear growled, her eyes flashing as she placed her paws on her plushy waist. "Who says we are going anywhere with you?! What if we want to stay here?! It's fun here!" She said sounding very much like an arrogant child who was pouting over candy she couldn't have. 

Liz, Mike and Goldie smiled but shook their heads as they motioned to the lynch mob behind them. "You really want to stay with them? They are about to tear you apart, kid." Goldie rumbled before being closer to the little bear, who squeaked and hid behind the green bunny. "Trust us, kids, you are better off coming with us." 

The four seemed to swallow hard as they glanced at one another and whispered to each other as if they were in a huddle. 

They sounded like they were arguing but then agreeing with each other. The green bunny even raised his voice a little as he motioned to the manager and his staff, who were all glaring as they started to clean up their store. 

And finally after a moment, all four nodded and looked back at Liz. 

"Okay. We will go with you. But we do not and are not to be seperated! We stay together!" He said firmly. 

Liz just smiled and nodded as she stepped forward and offered her hand towards him, even as he cowered back looking at her in suspicion. "It's all right. I won't hurt you. What do they call you?" She asked softly. 

The green bunny looked from her hand to her and then back and back at her again. Then slowly, he took her hand and she shook his paw. "Plushtrap. They call me Plushtrap. Sometimes just Trap." He said slowly. 

"It's nice to meet you then, Plushtrap." Liz said sweetly before looking at the other three. "What about you, three? You are siblings, aren't you? What does Trap call you?" 

"The purple bear blinked her eyes at her before slowly moving forward and taking her hand next to shake. "Shadow Freddy. Well, Shadow." She stated. 

Liz nodded before looking at the other two. 

"Um......Phantom Freddy, I guess. Shadow and Trap likes to call me Ghost." The little green Freddy said shrugging, not bothering to shake Liz's hand. 

"And I am Evee. They said I am Evil Freddy but that is just so Oooooh stupid. So Evee." The blue Freddy said rolling her eyes. 

Liz couldn't help but snicker and shake her head before she straightened up and folded her arms. "There is one thing I do have to ask though. But we can do that in the truck on our way home." She said before holding out her arms again. "Come on. Let's go home now." 

The four Plushies glanced at one another again but there was a light in their eyes. They actually looked pleased to hear that. 

So without further adu, the three bears scrambled forward and hopped into her arms. 

Plushtrap pouted when he realized Liz would have a hard time carrying all four of them before simply grinning a rather large grin and he rushed forward and hopped up onto her shoulder. He swung around onto her back and held on like a kid having a piggy back ride. 

Liz snickered again as she felt him nuzzle her hair with his little black nose. "Wow, you smell good. A lot better than......" he suddenly cut off now pressing his mouth against her hair to shut himself up. 

Liz, however, glanced over shoulder into his yellow green eyes. "Charon? Nightmare?" She asked softly and she felt all four stiffen. But she just smiled softly at them as she started to walk towards the door with them. "Its all right. I know you're Nightmares, little ones. I can.....tell. Somehow I can. But I don't think.....you're like Him. There is just something about you that tells me you're more innocent than even might think. We will talk in the truck. Okay?" She asked them gently. 

The four glanced at one another again but meekly nodded. 

After leaving and piling everyone in the four seated truck, Goldie sitting in the back with the four small ones and Liz driving, they began the conversation. 

"So....you know what we are? Why are you taking us then?" Ghost asked as he sat squished with his sisters and friend. 

Mike and Goldie peered at them now with suspicion but Liz shook her head, smiling as she drove. "I don't know, Ghost. But there is just something about you. Nightmare created you, didn't he?" She asked and she could almost feel her friend and animatronic stiffen. 

All four small ones bowed their heads but slowly nodded. 

"What?" Goldie asked blankly and not amused. 

"Oh, stop it, Goldie. I know Nightmare created them. I can......feel it but these ones are different." Liz scowled at the big golden bear. She glanced in the rear view mirror at the four innocent blinking eyes. "So what did he want you to do once you met us?" 

Plushtrap whined a little as he tugged on his long ears. "He.....uh, wanted us to get close to you. Make you.....at ease with us. And then wanted us to do what we are good at. Cause trouble. Break you away from......everyone else." He murmured weakly and flinched when Goldie growled. 

"Goldie, stop it." Liz scowled again. "Don't make me stop the truck and flick your nose." She was scowled at next but she ignored him. "Do you know where to find him?" She asked as she glanced back at Plushtrap. 

The little bunny shook his head, looking downward, almost ashamed. "No. He comes to us when he wants to. But we know when he is there. We can sense him when he is near." He said softly. 

Liz blinked as an idea popped into her head and she saw Mike stiffen beside her. She was sure Goldie got the same idea too because he chuckled almost darkly. 

"Well then. If you can do that, then you are most welcome to stay with us." The Golden bear said as he rest his arm on the back rest behind the Plushies, who looked up at him in surprise. He grunted softly before looking down at them. "Look I don't it that you four are His creations. And I certainly don't like deception and when my little golden bear, here is in danger. It pissed me off actually. But you help us protect her from that monster, we will protect you from him. She is special and she loves our kind. Your kind. You were once people, weren't you?"

The Plushies glanced at one another again before nodding. 

"Yes." All four murmured. 

"We were......four when she killed us and put in these bodies." Evee was the one to say softly. "Shadow, Ghost and I. We really are tripletts. Trap was six. She.....Charon killed us and then put us into these bodies. She said it was to see if she could do it. And then.....she locked us up in that haunted house." 

The horror was in the air. All three could feel it. They felt the dread of the knowledge.......the horror of these kids, they were a test to see if Charon could do the spell. And she did. 

"How old are you suppose to be now?" Mike asked gravely as he looked back at the Plushies. 

"Twelve." Plushtrap answered meekly. "I'm twelve. And they're eleven." 

Liz felt a cold dread wash through her to know that. These kids.....they were kids. They were still so young, even if they were just babies when they died. She felt more hate for her aunt just pile on. "No matter what," she said coldly, making all look at her. "We protect these children, Goldie. They are too young for this bullshit. Even if I have to get up in Nightmare ' s ugly face, I will keep them safe." She finished coldly. 

The Plushies looked surprised but Goldie and Mike smiled and nodded. 

"All right. Deal, Liz. We keep them safe." The Golden bear said before reaching down and ruffling the little green bunny's ears, making him squawk. "Welcome to the family, kids." 

The Plushies brightened a little before looking at one another. They seemed to share private words with each other before they nodded and suddenly looked determined. 

"And we promise to help keep Liz safe too." Shadow said firmly. "If Nightmare comes close to her, we will tell you." 

Liz smiled softly over her shoulder at them and they smiled back. She was glad to know that they would have her back as she had theirs. 

"Eh, now how are we going to tell Freddy and the others? They're not gonna be happy about there being Nightmares around." Mike said with a wince. 

"We just tell them. But with them happy or not, they have to deal with it. I'm keeping them." Liz said firmly but with a tight smile. "They are kids, Mike. And the animatronics love kids. They will learn to love these ones too. And I know Freddy will agree with me. He will love them too." 

Goldie snorted with laughter, making everyone look at him with bewildered looks. He even started rumbling with loud laughter. 

"What?" Liz asked now skeptical. "What did I say?" 

Goldie just laughed harder now bending over and holding his large belly. 

"Goldie! Why are you laughing?!" Liz scowled. 

Goldie just grinned at her. "Cause you just adopted three bears and a bunny, Liz. That makes you Mama Bear. And Freddy's gonna be their Papa Bear. So that means, they are gonna be your baby bears. So are ya two gonna get over it and just mate.......?" He was asking in a slightly lewd way. 

Liz's face went cherry red and she almost swerved the truck from jumping so high in her seat, having to slam on the brakes from hitting a car in front of them. "GOLDIE!!" She screeched in scandalized nature. 

Mike and Goldie roared with laughter while the three bears and bunny just looked bewildered.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

The return to the pizzaria was simple enough. Liz, Goldie and Mike asked the Plushies questions and some of them could be answered. But some of them of them could not. They tried to find out where Nightmare might have been hiding but the four little ones couldn't answer it for two reasons. 

One, they didn't know. 

And two, even if they didn't know, they couldn't tell them. There was a block on their systems from trying to find out and when they tried nudging it, it caused some disorienting glitches. And they hurt. It was like Nightmare might already knew they would try to find him and cause problems. 

So not to cause the little ones pain, they stopped asking about Nightmare and asked about them. 

Shadow liked to paint. They figured that out back at the store. And she was good at it. 

Ghost liked to play hide and seek and he apparently was good at it. He, according to the others, was the best at hiding. He knew how to disappear if he wanted to. 

Evee, apparently, liked style and fashion. She went on about how she would have loved to be a beauty expert and fashion designer but being a little bear cub ruined that. 

And Plushtrap did like to play games. He told them that he liked the game Stop and Go the most. 

The question of who was it that bit someone and why came up and meekly, Shadow raised her paw. 

"Some really kid pulled on Plushtrap ' s ears and flung him around, hitting him against the walls of the haunted house. I bit him because he was hurting Trap. I didn't like it." She said shamefully. 

"Well no more biting, even at the pizzaria. If someone tries to hurt you there, you let me or one of the animatronics know." Liz told her

Shadow bobbed her head as she smiled softly back at her. And then her eyes widened as she scampered to stand up on the seat. Her brother and sister and friend hurried to join her as all looked amazed at the pizzaria as the truck pulled into the parking lot. 

"Wow." All four said in awe at the sight of the flashing lights and the Halloween decorations outside. 

Liz, Mike and Goldie grinned at the looks of the Plushies' faces, knowing fully well this was amazing to them. "Welcome home, kids. Wait till you see the inside. You're gonna love it." The Golden bear said as Liz put the truck into park before climbing out, but not without difficulty. 

Liz and Mike helped the Plushies out and lead them towards the building with them admiring the building. They already saw some faces in the windows and knew the others were just waiting for their return. 

Going inside, they entered quite the show. 

The Fazband was rehearsing with The Catboys and singing songs with them. But when the arrivals came in, they all stopped and greeted them cheerfully. 

Freddy was already making his way over to greet his girlfriend. 

Liz paused when she heard whimpers behind her and felt the Plushies clutch onto her legs, hiding behind her. She just smiled before looking up at her lover bear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, Freddy." She said before kissing him. 

"How did it go?" Freddy asked before looking down and blinking in surprise at the Plushies, who cringed and moved ever so closer to Liz and even Plushtrap cowered behind Goldie, pressing against him. "This is them?"

"Wow! Look at them! They are so small and so adorable!" Mangle said now moving forward, her tail wagging back and forth. 

Everyone was now crowded around them and the Plushies cringed and whimpered. 

"Hold up, guys. Don't crowd them. They.....they're a little scared right now of how you're going to react to them." Mike said now starting to usher the larger animatronics back. 

The Fazband and The Catboys stepped back to give the little ones more room while looking curious to Mike and Liz, who bent down to pick up Shadow and curl her into her amrs. 

"It's all right, guys. These are our friends. My family. You don't have to be afraid of them." Liz told them softly before looking g at Puppet as he suddenly moved forward, his slitted eyes widening. "Grandpa." She said softly but in a slight warning when she recognized that look. 

Puppet just stared at Shadow then looked at the other three, who blinked innocently but in fear at him. He then looked back at Liz. "Liz, they are so young." He said almost breathlessly and almost pained. 

Liz slowly nodded as she went over to set Shadow down on the table before bending down to pick up the other three when they hurried over so not to be far away from the purple bear. "They are. They told us that Charon killed them and put them in these little forms." She said softly. 

The older animatronics hissed or growled but Freddy looked concerned as he moved a little closer. "How old are they?" He asked gently. 

"Preteens. The three little bears, Shadow, Ghost and Evee are eleven. The little bunny is Plushtrap and he is twelve." Liz said softly as she smiled softly at them. 

There were more hisses and growls as some of the older ones shook their heads in disgust. "That bit.....erm......evil woman." Foxy growled his ears flat against his head. "She shall walk the plank and int' me hook if I ever see her again." He growled trying to watch his language. 

Puppet moved closer before offering his talons to the little ones, who cringed back. "It's all right, little ones. I'm not going to hurt you. Not even with the knowledge of what you are." He said softly. 

And the animatronics blinked in surprise. 

Liz looked at her grandfather with a faint smile. "So you can tell too?" She asked softly. 

Slowly, Puppet nodded as Plushtrap braved himself and touched his talons, as if testing the waters. "Yes. His signature is all over them. But......there is such innocence in these little ones. They are still very pure in soul. They have never hurt someone. I can almost feel their innocence through their frames. You were right to bring them here, Lizzie." He told her as he lightly patted Plushtrap on the ears. 

"What are you talking about?" Chi asked now suspiciously. 

Liz stiffened as she looked around at everyone before sighing and wrapping her arms around herself. "Okay. Don't freak out, guys. These are kids. And they are scared of you and how you will react." She told them carefully. 

The animatronics just blinked at her. 

"React to what, Liz?" Freddy asked softly but in suspicion. 

Liz sighed and took a deep breath as she started to say it. 

"They are Nightmares." Goldie blurted out and it was so quiet that everyone could almost hear the humming of machinary in the animatronics. 

"WHAT?!" The older animatronics exclaimed in shock and some even snarled. 

The four Plushies yelped and leaped into Liz's arms, burying thwir heads into her as she clutched onto them. Even as some of the older animatronics started forward as of to stop them. 

Liz immediately backed away, clutching onto the four, her eyes now narrowed while Puppet moved to stand guard of her and them. "Stop!" She warned them. 

"Liz! Those are Nightmares! Get......!" Springtrap growled menacingly. 

"They are children! And you are scaring them, Dad!" Liz barked furiously and everyone stopped. "I know they are Nightmares but they are on our side!"

"How are they on our side? Nightmare created them, didn't he?" Bonnie asked, though he was calm unlike most of the others that were not. 

Liz sighed as she hugged the Plushies close to her. She could feel them shaking and she knew they were terrified. "Charon did. Yes, they were meant to work for Nightmare. But they are children, guys. People you swore to protect. As it is, I am keeping them. They can help us. They told us what they were sent to us to do for Nightmare. If they weren't on our side, they wouldn't have told us. They know if he is here, guys. They said they can sense him if he is close by. They promised they would warn us if he came near. Let's just give them a chance." She said warily. 

Springtrap growled, while the others were slowly relaxing. "Why?! So they can stab us in the back for Nightmare?!" He snarled. "I am not going to let them hurt you, Lizzie!" 

Liz sent him a dark look as she clutched the Plushies tighter to her. "We let you have a second chance, didn't we? And you did try and kill me! Your own daughter! What, did you forget that you tried to strangle me before we found out about you?! Because I sure haven't!" She snapped back. 

It went dead quiet as Springtrap looked at her stunned and then pained. "That was a low blow, Liz." He murmured. 

"It's also the truth, Springtrap." Liz said, her voice still hard. "And it's a low blow to hurt children. Nightmares or not, they are staying. They haven't done anything to us, guys. And they swore they wouldn't. So please, give them a chance." 

There was a long silence before Freddy softened before slowly stepping closer to her. He just gave her a soft smile when she tensed and shook his head as he slowly reached towards one of the Plushies and carefully removed Shadow from her arms, now bringing the frightened bear close to him. He cradled her close to him, looking into her purple eyes as she gazed back. 

"They stay. We will protect them. They are welcomed here." Freddy said softly before bending his head and nuzzling the little bear, who startled giggling and nuzzle him right back. "Welcome to the family, kids. If you really can help us protect Liz, that would be greatly appreciated." 

Liz smiled softly before putting down the now wriggling three back onto the table. "Thank you, Freddy. I promise, they won't hurt me." She told him. 

"We won't hurt her. She is nice. And she kind of saved us back there at the store." Evee said smiling as she fixed her bow to make sure it was still tilted to the side of her neck. 

Candy suddenly squealed in delight and rushed forward to admire the blue bear. "Ooooh, she is so adorable! Girl, you have style!" She said now rushing to scoop up the little bear and hug her. 

Evee just beefed and hugged her back. 

Everyone else smiled, everyone but Springtrap. He just looked suspicious. That is until the little green bunny hopped off the table and wandered over to him. He looked back, now somewhat surprised that the little bunny looked so similar as him. 

"Wow. You're really big. And you look like me. Cool." Plushtrap said now grinning. 

Springtrap just glowered down at him. "Just stay away from my daughter, you little brat. You hurt her in anyway, and I will make you pay." He growled and recieved the darkest look from Liz and some of the others when they heard him. 

"And you're an asshole. Got it." Plushtrap added now blankly, scowling up at him. 

Everyone froze, even Springtrap. 

But then Liz scowled and walked over and stood over Plushtrap, her arms folded and her foot tapping. She waited until he was looking up at her before bending very close to his nose, which made him cringe back. "There will be none of that kind of language around here. Do I make myself clear, young man?" She asked sternly. 

Plushtrap gulped but nodded meekly. "Yes, ma'am. Bu-but he is a jerk." He said weakly. 

Liz nodded as she pulled back away from him and gave Springtrap a dark look, who gulped himself and lowered his eyes in submission. "Yes, he is. Just stay away from him, kids." She told the four before standing up and marching over to her father in a rabbit form, who cringed next but didn't back away. "And you! If I see you harm these kids, or be mean to them, YOU are grounded to your room. Do I make myself crystal?" 

Springtrap cringed but nodded meekly. "Yes, honey." He said weakly before smiling faintly. "You are as scary as your mother, you know that, right?" 

Liz narrowed her eyes but nodded sharply. "Good! Someone has to keep you in line!" She said sharply before turning and marching back over to Freddy, who was grinning. "What?" She added. 

"You're beautiful when you're angry. Sexy, even." Freddy said innocently. 

And Liz blushed bright red while everyone else laughed hysterically. Even Springtrap had to smile.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some strong lemonade up ahead......you might need a cold shower after this one. Just saying.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight and Goodbye - Marie Hsaio

Liz was humming softly as she made the bed in one of the Spare rooms in the back of the pizzaria. It was to be the Plushies' new room, which had surprised the kids. They had thought that they were to just recharge where ever they wanted. 

But Liz reassured them that would have their room and their shared bed since the beds were pretty big for ones so small. 

It had been touching for all to see the Plushies cry with such happiness as they hugged Liz for her loving nature already to them. Even Springtrap had to smile softly at the sight. All of their hearts went out to the sight. 

Now Liz was tucking them on and humming softly to them. 

"Liz," Shadow spoke up from her spot where she laid in between Ghost and Plushtrap. "Can you......can you sing us to sleep?" 

Blinking in surprise, Liz looked at her before sitting down beside the Plushies. "Oh, I don't know. I'm not much of a singer. It might give you nightmares instead." She said teasingly. 

"But you got such a pretty voice. And you hum so good. Please, Liz?" Evee said pleading and the other three chimed in. 

Liz laughed softly before nodding. "Okay. I'll give it a try." She said before thinking for a moment to think of a song. She had to think deeply about which one to sing before nodding. 

And then she began to sing.

"Oh how I love how the sun lays upon us, staining the inches of skin. Oh says the clouds as they whisper above us. Oh what a life it's been." 

The four Plushies smiled as they listened to her sing. They all had to admit it, she had a beautiful voice even if she didn't think so. 

"And all of the lies we've lied. And all of the time thats timed our lives. How do we know whats wrong or right this time." Liz returned to tucking the Plushies in, still singing softly. "When all of the trees falling down to the ground and fall to your knees like a child that is crawling. All the while we never stop to smile." 

Unaware of an audience, Liz continued singing, smiling softly when the four small ones yawned and their eyes drooped. 

At the door, Freddy smiled as he leaned against the door frame, his arms folding, while deeper in the Pizzaria, everyone could hear Liz singing from down the hall and even they smiled. 

"Oh how she loves how the spring comes to greet her with lands overflowing with green. All of the drops pulling down till they meet us, latching themselvs onto me." Liz sang as she sat back down, watching as one by one the Plushies closed their eyes and started drifting off. 

"We may not have missed this time. But then when they all run dry. Bnd that beautiful light that lights our eyes is gone. What have we done?" Liz sang. "When all of the trees falling down to the ground and fall to your knees like a child that is crawling. All the while we never stop to stare. Do we even care?

"When all of the tears from her eyes have collected. Form in the sky and leave us unprotected. I can't fathom why we say goodnight, when we mean to say goodbye." 

Liz finished singing, now watching as the Plushies began snoring or cuddling up to one another as they now slept. She just smiled before bending over each of them and kissing each of them on the heads. They never even stirred. 

It was when she turned around to get off the bed and leave when she halted to see the smiling Freddy at the door. Her face flushed immediately as she hurried over to him, a meek smile on her face as she turned off the lights. 

After the door was closed to let the Plushies sleep, she turned towards Freddy, who never lost his smile. "What?" She asked in some embarrassment. 

"You are definitely going to sing in one of the shows one of these days. You have such a beautiful voice, love." Freddy said as he wrapped his arm around her and they started walking towards their room for the night. 

Liz blushed but sank into his side, her hand now rubbing circles on his somewhat plump belly. "No way. I am not singing in front of people." She said with a light laugh before frowning softly. "Freddy, tonight I want you. I'm ready." She whispered to him. 

Beside her, Freddy stiffened as they approached their room. He was already feeling the warmth growing inside of him at those words. But....there was still something holding him back. "Liz......you're not " He said softly as they entered the room and closed the door to let them have the privacy. 

Liz turned towards him, her eyes gazing up at his as she slowly reached up and started unbuttoning her shirt. "Yes, I am. I.....I am ready for you, Freddy. I want you so bad that it hurts." She whispered as she began removing her shirt to just stand there in her pants and bra. 

Freddy felt the heat spread and arousal was growing downward. He still hesistated though. "Liz....." he breathed as he could feel himself now growing hard from under his cod piece between his legs. He shuddered a little when he watched Liz slowly trail her fingers across her stomach and to her own breasts. 

"Freddy, I am. I want you to take me tonight." Liz said softly, seductively. 

Freddy felt his pumps now working and his core growing hotter. He growled softly at the growing lust bit he still hesistated from moving forward. He knew why he was. 

It was fear. 

And Liz saw it in his blue eyes as he finally tore his eyes away a onto the floor. 

"Unless.......you're not." She said softly in realization as her hands fell and she gasped softly as it hit her. "Freddy, are you.....you are. You're afraid." 

Freddy tilted his head away. "I.....I don't want to hurt you, Liz." He said regretfully. "I'm......I'm a bear. I....might be too big for you." 

Liz stared at him for a moment before she softened. She knew it right away. She knew that he was feeling insecure about this. He was afraid for her. 

After all, if they made love tonight, it was going to be his first time. He was technically still a virgin. He had never been with anyone before. 

Moving over to him, Liz took his paw into her hands and made him look at her. "Freddy, it's all right. I understand. You're not going to hurt me. I have been......hurt too many times and I know you won't hurt me. I love you for trying though. If you don't want to tonight......it's all right." She said before kissing his paw and then moving to hug him. 

As if those words, however, touched his heart, something in Freddy clicked into place and he growled softly before pulling her closer until her hips met his. He relished the light gasp when his cod piece slid back and his bear hood slid in between her legs, rubbing at her. 

"Oh believe me, I want to." Freddy growled softly before he kissed her softly. "I just don't want to hurt you." 

Liz gasped softly as the friction down below shot electricity through her and she groaned softly as she felt his hips give a light jerk. "You know?" She asked breathlessly. "Fuck this. I want you now, Freddy. And you will be taking me." She growled right back as she glared up at him, her hands now scrambling for her buttons and swiftly popping them open. 

Freddy growled right back as he felt the instincts kick in, knocking back his worries like dominos. He just stood there now, watching as Liz stripped herself of clothes. His worries were suddenly gone. He felt the coursing heat spread like fire and a new similation of feelings kick in. It was like those possessive words, those demands just knocked them aside. 

Growling, he reached down and began stroking himself, growls vibrating from his chest. 

The sounds sent a new fire through Liz as she stepped back, removing her clothes until she was completely naked. She backed up until her legs hit the edge of the bed where she sat down and spread them wide. "Freddy......get over here." She growled softly her fingers now trailing downward until she found the wet heat down below. 

Freddy gave a low growl before stalking forward, his deep blue eyes darkening to almost midnight blue. He was now allowing his instincts to take over. 

Paw reaching up, he took off his hat and tossed it to the side, ignoring the clunk it made as it hit a wall. "To - touch yourself, love." He growled softly as he continued to pump his bearhood. 

Liz sighed softly before she began rubbing herself, her finger tips now playing with her netherlips. She felt her eyes flutter as she dipped her fingers now pushing them inside of her and rubbing slowly. 

The room was growing hot as the two made sounds of passion from pumping their selves before Freddy growled and now moved so close to Liz, pushing her slowly back onto the bed. 

Liz panted and moaned as she continued to play with herself before pulling back as she felt Freddy's tip now poking at the back of her hand. She pulled back and spread her legs wider to accommodate his wide frame. "Fre-Freddy......" she moaned. 

Freddy groaned as he moved ever so closer, his paw still stroking g himself before stopping as he felt his tip now pressing against the hot paradise in between her center. He felt the worry returning. "Are you sure......?" He groaned softly. 

Liz growled softly as her eyes flashed with lust at him before she moved her legs quickly to wrap around his wide hips and link together as she jerked him forward, forcing him to sink deep inside of her. 

Freddy gasped as he felt the tightness of her canal as he sank into her and he lost all control then. He simply felt like he blacked out as he roared and slammed his hips forward. He lost all control as he pulled back sharply and then plunged forward again so fast and sonpowerful. 

The reaction caused Liz to scream but not in pain as Freddy would have thought. She screamed in pleasure as she felt the bear now moving so fast and hard. And god, did it feel good to her as she felt his thick shafts now sinking and rising in and out of her in rapid speed. 

Freddy was growling as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him as he thrust in and out of her. He knew he lost control of himself but never had he ever felt so good in his life as he felt his shafts being squeezed like this. He felt so hot and pleasure that he was lost in estactic as he continued to pound into Liz. 

"Oh, god." Liz gasped as her eyes shuttered and rolled back as she felt Freddy's thickness moving inside. She was spread very wide that it slightly hurt but each movement t he made just shot ecstacy right through her entire body, making her feel like she had never felt. "Oh, oh, oh." She moaned as he moved. 

Freddy growled now pounding into her harder that the bed started to rock and hit against the wall. 

 

Elsewhere, there were several wide eyes staring fown the hall, and several cheeks lit up bright red as everyone could hear rhythmic banging from the back of the pizzaria. 

"Holy. Shit." Jeremy spoke through Goldie before the bear groaned and covered his ears now speedily walking as far away from that hall as his big feet could carry him. 

He was not the only one to hurry away as fast as they could. 

Everyone was scattering or moving to turn up the radio as loud as they could. All blushing bright red. 

Well, with the exception of a blue rabbit and a purple cat as they grinned at one another or the two foxes as the red one wrangled his eyebrows at his mate. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fr-Freddy!" Liz gasped as she felt the charge building at his rapid thrusts. 

Freddy snarled as he curled around her, his hips now pounding against hers. The sounds he heard from his shaft....the squelch of fluids as he moved faster and harder. He groaned as he sank his head into Liz's neck and she clutched onto him, her finger nails now digged into him and starting to leave scratches on his frame. 

"Li-Liz.......! To-too.....hot......! What.....uh, fuck." Freddy was growling as his eyes suddenly rolled back as he piston ed harder. 

"Le-let......let.....go.......love.....you! Oh!" Liz gasped as she felt her orgasm starting to peak. "Fuck! Let go, Freddy!" 

Freddy snarled again as he pulled out and then slammed forward again, his hips now locked into place as he felt as if his shaft was exploding. He felt fluid shooting through him, deep into Liz. His hips trembled as he felt himself sprayimg......something into her. 

Liz just softly screamed as she could almost feel her entire body burn with ecstacy as if she was flying. She felt like static electricity was just running through her and it was the most glorious, most heavenly feeling she ever felt. 

And finally, the bear collapsed on to of her, his frame going lip. 

Both gasped and panted from their wild, almost aggressive love making. They just laid there, he still deep inside to her very back and she still spread but not unpleasantly. 

"Oh......"Liz gasped her eyes still closed and her chest heaving. "Huh.....huh.....go-god.. .oh, my go-god......" she panted. 

"Did......did.....are you......okay?" Freddy panted now slowly taking his weight off of her and looking down at her. 

Only for his eyes to snap wide open. 

Liz laughed softly before she winced feeling her neck aching. She reached up and touched her throat, now feeling indents of the bite that she didn't even realize that had happened. 

"Oh....my god. Did you.....did you bite me?" Liz asked in between amused and surprised. 

"Uh.....I think.....I got a little.....too rough there. I'm sorry! I didn't mean......!" Freddy now said starting to pull away and out of her but he suddenly stopped when Liz grabbed at him, holding him still. 

The almost preditorial look in her eyes made him hard once again and he felt a jolt strike through his frame. 

"Do it again." Liz growled feeling her lust grow once more. 

Freddy paused in surprise before he slowly began moving his hips again. This time.....he was going to take it slow and gentle. 

And therefore, round two began.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Liz knew immediately that she was locked in a nightmare when she saw herself trapped in a circle of light with only black surrounding her. 

And she was naked. 

She could hear a feral, angry growl vibrating all around her. She knew it was Nightmare.

Fear flooded through her, but also anger. She shouldn't have been there. She had been claimed by Freddy. Nightmare should not be able to pull her in a nightmare. "Leave. Me. Alone." She hissed trying to hide the fear she felt. 

Nightmare growled from all around her but then those blood red eyes appeared, merely feet away from her. "You are mine. That fucking bear cannot have you." He growled vicioysly. 

Liz glared at him as she wrapped an arm around her bare chest and covered her nether regions from his sight. "He has already had me, you asshole. I am his. He is mine. You will leave us alone." She growled back. 

Nightmare snarled as he lunged forward into the light, making Liz gasp and stumble back. It did not stop him from grabbing her around the neck and squeezing hard. "His claim on you does not matter, you little bitch! I will have you! Mark my words!" He snarled as he dug claws into her neck, making her scream in pain and fear. 

"Get your clawsoff of her, Nightmare." Came a cold voice. 

Nightmare stiffened, his grip loosening but not letting go. He spun from Liz, even yanking her a little to turn with him to see who was there and even Liz had to freeze. 

There was that woman again.

The doll like woman stood there, her dark hair falling around her shoulders and face with piercing dark eyes glaring at him. And this time, Liz noticed something about her. 

She had living strings surrounding her, wriggling as if they really were alive. 

"Who the fuck are you?! What are you doing in my domain?!" Nightmare snarled as he threw Liz to ground, who yelped in pain as she landed. 

The Doll glared even harder at him before she slowly lift her glass like arms and pointed at him. "Get out of her head." She spoke darkly. 

"She is mine and I will punish her as I see fit! Now who are you?!" The black bear snarled now charging at the woman, his razor claws raised. 

Liz tensed, gasping for air and watching in horror. 

But the woman remained coldly calm. 

Her eyes flashed white, however, and it seemed that Nightmare ran head long into a wall. He hit some kind of white transparent barrier that seemed to cause him pain and the look on his face was almost comical. He snarled, glaring at the woman. "You!" 

"Me." The woman said calmly before waving her hand at him, shooting a white wave of light at him. 

Nightmare snarled in frustrayion, rage and.....pain as the light struck him and he was suddenly gone. 

The surrounding area suddenly changed, startling Liz as she looked around. She breathed in in surprise to find herself in the Pizzaria but.....that woman was still there. She lioked down at herself and saw herself dressed in a white night gown, no longer naked. And then she looked back at the woman, who looked back at her, her face softening but still looking like a living doll. 

"Who.....who are you?" Liz found herself ask and was startled to hear her own voice pretty much echo. It was almost like she was in a cavern. 

The Doll like woman just looked at her before slowly turning away from her. "Come see me, Elizabeth. I'm arriving in the city in one week's time. Come see me and my animatronics. And I will explain everything. And teach you how to fight Nightmare." She spoke, her voice echoing as well before there was a brilliant flash of light. 

And Liz suddenly woke up to someone shouting. No, not someone. Many someone's. 

Her eyes opened and she shot up, only to be intercepted by those strong arms. She gasped as she looked up at Freddy, who was looking quite shakened and then she looked at the Plushies, who were all on her lap, looking terrified. 

At the door, the other animatronics were in the room, looking worried. They all must have heard the commotion and came to see what happened. 

"Wha-what?" 

"Liz, are you okay?! I heard you screaming and then the young lungs came running in, saying Nightmare was here! What did he do to you.....?!" Freddy asked worriedly, making sure he had her covered in his arms. 

Liz blinked several times before she shook her head. "I..... I'm okay. It's all right. Nightmare....he did try and hurt me but.. .that woman again.. ..she stopped him......" she said breathlessly. 

Freddy and the Plushies blinked at her in surprise but it was Puppet that stepped forward, looking worried. "Who? What woman?" Her lover asked. 

"Did she say anything this time?" Puppet asked in concern. 

Liz slowly nodded. "She.....she said she will be here in a week. We have to go see her. She......she said she could teach me how to fight Nightmare. She was the one to ward him off." She said before she lift her eyes and looked into her grandfather's animatronic eyes. "She.....Puppet, I think she is Madam Dolly. She is coming here." She looked at Billy Bobcat, who had his eyes adverted from her as he stood in the room. "Billy, did you......?" 

Billy shook his head still looking away. "No. I didn't. I called but the number was disconnected. So if Dolly is coming, it ain't at my call. By the way, you're naked." He blurted out. 

Liz's face flushed hot red as she looked down only to find that she was naked with only Freddy covering her parts with his body so that no one could see her. "Argh!" She squealed now scrambling to grab a blanket and cover herself. 

Everyone else laughed while Freddy was growling at everyone to get out. 

"It's about time you two got the ball rolling." Candy snickered as she and Bonbon headed out of the room with everyone else following after them. 

Mangle, Chi and Chica gathered the Plushies and coaxed them out so Freddy and Liz could alone again. The last one to leave was Puppet and he looked very concerned. He looked so troubled that it even worried Liz. 

But nonetheless, if that woman, Madam Dolly, was an allie, she was a welcomed one. 

Problem was, who was she? How was she able to attack Nightmare like she did? 

The next few days was easy enough. 

There was not much of seeing Nightmare and it was a welcomed peace to the animatronics. They even introduced the Plushies to their audience's and the kids loved them. They welcomed the Plushies and for once in their animatronic lives, the Plushies were happy. 

Liz's relationship with Freddy was growing stronger than ever now that they were at the physical part of it. Every night since they finally made love, they would do it all over again. They would make love at least five times in the night and they always found it more heated than the last. No one complained about the noise. The Plushies did ask but no one would tell them why Liz was screaming Freddy's name. They could only do what they could to distract the little ones from asking any more questions.

Still, Liz pondered the idea of the Doll woman. She really wanted to know who she was and what her angle was to helping them. Especially when she now owned Fazbear Entertainment and Billy did tell them that Dolly tried to avoid those kinds of people. 

But nonethelss, the invitation soon came. 

Liz had had a board meeting and she was now suspicious of the man named Nathan Chandler. She did not forget so easily what Goldie and Jeremy discovered about his visits to Charon. It made them all worry. 

It was on the way back to the Pizzaria did Liz notice some fliers. 

The circus was in town. She really didn't have time to stop and read the fliers, merely glance at them. She just saw that the circus was in town. And that was it. 

But when she got to the Pizzaria to find one of her employees looking uneasy as she glanced at a girl standing off to the side, reading articles about the Pizzaria, she frowned. 

"Hello? Are you lost?" Liz asked as she approached the girl. 

The girl finally turned around and Liz halted in surprise to see that this girl was not just any girl. 

She was an animatronic. 

The girl was quite an adorable little thing, probably ly the same height as Bee, actually. She was slender built, however, much like a dancer and even looked like one from a ballet. She was painted as such as well with even a purple and pink skirt around her waist and a painted on stripped top. Her face was adorable, like a doll's. She even....looked much like one of the Toys, actually. She had a painted face with bright purple eyes and rosy cheeks. She did have plastic hair, however, styled in a bun with a small pinwheel hat on top of her head. 

Liz blinked at the sight of her, not believing her eyes. She couldn't help but think that this girl, this animatronics ic looked almost like a girl version of Balloon Boy. 

"Uh....." 

The girl smiled brightly as she stepped forward and bowed at the waist. "Hello!" She said brightly before standing up straight again. "Am I speaking to Elizabeth Prisbrey, the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria?" She asked with a bell like voice. 

Liz slowly nodded. "Uh, yes. You are. And.. ..who are you?" She asked tilting her head, looking the animatronics ic over curiously. 

The animatronic did not lose her smile as she reached into a side satchel she was carrying and brought out a scroll. She just held it out to Liz. "My name is Betty. Bubble Betty. My employer asked me to deliver this invitation to you." She said sweetly as she held out the scroll. 

Liz frowned before reaching out and taking the scroll. She couldn't help but just stare at the girl as she slowly unrolled the paper and then finally looked at it. 

The scrawl was so fairly neat that it almost made Liz green with envy. It was poetry in calligraphy and so beautifully written. But it was what was written that made it more interesting. 

Dearest Elizabeth Prisbrey, 

I invite you and all of your animatronics out of town to come see a performance you will never have seen before. You will all be my guests of honor and no charge will bestowed upon you. It will be on the house of whatever you decide to visit at my camp. 

I do look forward to finally meeting you, Little Gold. There is much we must discuss, Elizabeth. 

Come tonight to the west of the city where my camp lays awaiting for you. Bring all of your animatronics if you so wish. Or just bring your grandfather, Goldie, Mike Schmidt and your beloved Freddy Fazbear. Please do come. It is upmost important that you do. 

I patiently await your arrival. 

Sincerest, 

Madam Dolly

Liz just blinked in surprise before looking up at the girl, only to find her gone. She gasped softly as she looked around then at her Hostess, who pointed at the door, indicating that she, Bubble Betty, had left.

Later, after the show ended and people had left, Liz showed the scroll to Mike and her animatronics. 

"We are going to go. All of us this time. I think it would be best if we did. And I think it would fun for all of us to get out and enjoy the circus together." Liz said as Puppet read the scroll, looking so confused and troubled. "Puppet, Grandpa, what is it?" 

Slowly, Puppet shook his head as he touched the scrawl on the paper. "I know this hand writing. But.....but there is no way it can be....." he was saying before looking sharply at Liz. "I am going with you to see this......Madam Dolly. I have to know." He told her. 

"Know what, Master?" Calico Jack asked looking just as confused as everyone else. 

Puppet shook his head before putting down the scroll onto the table, gently as if it were made of glass. "I will tell you when I know. But I think I may know who Madam Dolly is. I need to know for sure first. I need to see her for myself. Because if I am right, she is a Stokja." He said firmly. 

That had every surprised and excited to hear that. They all knew if this.....Dolly was a Stokja, their chance of ridding the world of evil like Nightmare just doubled. 

Liz nodded as she stood up tall and firm. "Tonight. We are going to the circus. Everyone, get ready. Look your best. After all, we are guests of honor to this. We want to look our best. And we might be seeing more of your kind. If what Billy said is true, they are animatronics like you. All of the rest that we have been looking for." She told them. 

Everyone just nodded before heading to their rooms to get ready for the circus.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Pulling the Strings: Midnight Syndicate  
> Breath of Life: Florence and the Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I highly suggest listening to the songs above to get a clear picture of the scene in this chapter. It will enhance the experience of imagination if you do. Othwrwise, enjoy.

It was as soon as everyone was ready to go to the circus did everyone realize they had a problem. 

How was everyone going to fit in the truck?

Therefore, Mike had a solution and that was to call up his friend, Junior the mechanic, who brought a large flat bed truck and had agreed to help transport everyone. He seemed to have no problem playing taxi at all.

The circus was indeed on the west side of the city and when Liz and her friends arrived, they were amazed at what they would find. 

There were tents set up, large and colorful. Rides were everywhere for people to enjoy. A good sized ferris wheel but at 40 ft tall was spinning with screaming and laughing children and couples. There were games set up for people to play. 

Off to the side, Liz spied a large tent with a......a man standing in front of it. He was a human! And he was advertising what show was inside. 

An animatronic freak show. 

"How......how does that work? An animatronic freak show?" Mike asked flabbergasted, obviously having seen the man too. 

Liz slowly shook her head as she glanced at him and then back at the tent, spying one of the large posters set up there. She felt her gasp catch whrn she saw snakes on it as well as some interesting yellow snake like eyes as if peering out of the shadows. 

"Alura, the Snake Lady? Wow, when we get the chance, I want to see that." Toy spoke up quite interested. And he was not the only one to nod in agreement. 

Liz smiled as she glanced around at her animatronics and found all of them looking enthralled with everything happening around them. She had seen these looks before, when they were performing for children. They were completely alive with interest. 

"Hello!" 

Heads perked up and everyone turned to the sound of the voice before Bee gasped and eeped as he dove behind Foxy to see the girl before them. 

It was Bubble Betty again. 

Liz smiled as she and her group approached the animatronic girl, who bowed at the waist to them before standing up straight. "Hi, Bubble Betty. It's good to see you again." She said in greeting. 

Bubble Betty just smiled as she blinked her purple eyes at the woman. "Welcome to our circus, Miss Prisbrey. I am so glad you all could make it. I suppose you will want to see the Madam." She waited until everyone nodded before nodding herself. "Unfortunarely, she cannot meet with you yet. The main show is about to begin actually and she is getting ready. She, however, has requested of me to escort you to the VIP box in the Big Tent where you will get front row seats to the show. Please, follow me." She said before waving her plastic hand towards the biggest tent. 

Liz nodded before taking Freddy's paw and walked after the plastic girl. "This is amazing, Betty. Is everyone working here animatronics? What about the man at the Freaks how tent? He is human, right?" She asked as they followed her. 

Betty turned only slightly, smiling. "Yes, he is. Along our travels across the world, we have met a few humans that Madam trusts. She does not trust humans so easily but a few has earned her trust. That was Xander Giles. He is a great announcer and even a dancer. He helps back up dance during the shows. You will get to see him in the big tent, along with everyone else." She explained in her bell like voice. 

"Is there....really freaks here?" Suddenly Bee asked though timidly from behind Foxy. 

Betty turned to look at him, only to pause as if she found his appearence very surprising. But nonetheless, she looked interested in him. She smiled brightly before nodding. "Yes there is a few animatronics among us that are.....well, different. Alura is our main attraction in that show. Everyone loves her. But there are a few.....real humans who are considered freaks in the word. They were treated pretty badly because of how different they were and when Madam came across them, she offered sanctuary to them." She explained. 

"That's great. And they don't mind being showed like this?" Liz asked somewhat happy but concerned for the people who would be considered freaks. 

Betty shook her head. "Nope. For people like them, work is hard to find. They are people with physical disabilities that make.....well, normal people uneasy. Take Thomas for one. He was born with three arms. His third arm was suppose to be a twin brother but the other embryo didn't form into a living being and instead mixed with his own. It works just fine. He can move it like any of his other arms. But because of his three arms, people treated him badly. They really tried and he even admits it but the looks he kept on getting was too much. He was scheduled to have it removed but then Madam Dolly found him and talked him out of it. She told him he was special to have it. He should happy. It makes him unique and he can work very well with it. He works faster than anyone else. Especially with doing dishes and even juggling. He is really good at juggling fire torches." She told them. 

"And.....Madam Dolly isn't exploiting him, is she? She isn't just....." Mike asked with a grimace. 

Betty shook her head. "Nope. She doesn't do that. When she shows the freaks, it is about them and showing off their skills. It isn't about making fun of them or using them to make money. She wants them to do their very best and show people how special people like Tom is. That he is just like everyone else." She said smiling before stopping in front of the big tent. "Well, here we are. Enjoy the show! And after, I can take you to Madam Dolly." 

Liz nodded her thanks to Betty before looking at her animatronics and motioning them to follow her. 

Entering the tent, everyone had to stifle a gasp as they walked down a long row of seats to a boxed in seating area. The entire showcase was enormous and half surrounded by seats full of people. 

There was a stage set up at one half of the tent with large velvet black curtains. A trapeze was set up fifty feet high and there was even cages full of animals. There even seemed to be a snake pit there, full of snakes with a net covering to make sure the snakes didn't get out. 

From where they were seated, they b ould see all kinds of snakes. Cobras, rattlesnakes, vipers, a python and there was something down there. Was that......? 

"Holy shit!" Mike hissed as he took his seat where their names were in the VIP box. 

"Mike, language!" Liz hissed back but even her eyes were wide at the size of the snake at the bottom of the pit with the small ones just crawling over it. "How in the world did they get an anaconda?" She asked in wonder. 

"We can ask when we meet Dolly but even I am surprised they have that." Puppet said ad he sat down. 

Slowly, the group took a seat and looked around in wonder. They couldn't see any other animatronics in the ring or the stage. And it was a wonder to begold, nonetheless. 

"I wonder when the show is going to start?" Mangle couldn't help but say. 

And as if someone heard her, fog began to creep out from underneath the curtains, the lights dimmed and haunting but interesting music began to play.

The lights on the stage were a hell is red, making people gasp and murmur in surprise as the fog even turned red from the lighting. It was covering the floor, spreading out. The curtains slowly drew back to reveal a single frame, Bubble Betty. 

The girl animatronic stood there for a moment before she smiled and began dancing to haunting music but as she moved, bubbles began to blow out of mouth, creating unusual shapes that no one thought possible to form. There animal shapes, flowers, children shapes now floating in the air. She spun around, waving a hand and series of bubbles began blowing out.  
It made children laugh and cheer as some of the bubbles floated towards them, jumping to pop some. 

And surprisingly, when they did pop, Candy and toys came out, making people gasp and cheer. 

On the stage, almost hundreds of small bubbles formed what looked like a curtain, thick and hard to see past. Everyone in the audience saw some kind of shadow move beyond the bubbly curtain. 

But with a smile, Bubble Betty reached out and poked one bubble, popping it and it seemed to cause a chain reaction. All of the bubbles popped.

And the audience gasped, as did Liz, Mike and the animatronics. 

There was a new animatronic on the stage. 

One that was kind of big, maybe even bigger than Goldie and Springtrap. Or rather, a very long one. 

It looked like a coil of metallic scales at first but as the coils shifted and began stretching, everyone gasp to see that it was a snake like body. But the top of the body, the head of the animatronic snake was much different than everyone realized. 

It was a half snake, half woman animatronic. A Snake Lady. 

The top torsoe, from the waist up was a slender but hauntingly beautiful woman. She was slender built, looking like a half naked woman but with what seemed to be a bikini top of silver covered her round chest. Her skin was pale green and silver and it did look scaled. But her face was very lovely. She had a narrow face, heart shaped even. She even eerie but lovely yellow eyes that peered around at everyone. And she did have what looked like hair, only made of tny green and black thin wires or synthetic fibers that even moved like snakes. She was like the mythical legend, Medusa, without the stony gaze that would kill. They instead seemed to hynpnotize the audience as they met the people's eyes. 

"Whoa. I guess that must be Alura the Snake Lady then." Jeremy spoke up from Goldie.

"That is just....weird. Never seen something like that before. She is cute but really......" Mike was saying. 

"She is beautiful." 

Everyone blinked in surprise before looking at Toy, who seemed just as hypnotized as the audience. But the look on his face was also different. He seemed completely enthralled by the snake lady. 

And it made Liz and Freddy share a secret smile. They knew that it wasn't just amazement that had Toy Freddy's attention to the Snake Lady. It was more than that. 

The show continued with Alura the Snake Lady stretching her whole body, rising up until she was a good ten feet tall. She was big and she was amazing looking. Even many in the audience admitted that. 

But as the attention was on her, people almost failed to see more animatronics coming on stage. There were quite a few of them. 

Harliquinn animatronics, jesters came onto the stage, back flipping and doing all sorts of acrobatics. 

A......a blank, Pinocchio like doll came walking on. He was a slightly scary looking thing but he seemed so friendly as he walked to the edge of the audience and offered a child a marker of sorts before motioning to his own, clearly wooden body, as if telling the child to draw on him. 

With a smile, the child began drawing on the animatronic, much to scandalized parents' dismay but it didn't seem to bother the doll at all. 

A very adorable but very small penguin wearing a tuxedo and a red tie came onto the stage, juggling brilliant balls and looking like he was having a ball, himself.

Flipping and cartwheel in on the stage, everyone found quite an adorable monkey.....no, chimpanzee came on and he had what looked like a banjo as he came flipping across the stage. He wore dark green cover all shorts though. He was an oddball looking one but cute nonetheless. 

And finally, at the peak of the music, with Bubble Betty shocking the audience as she blew the biggest bubble any one had ever seen, almost taking up the entire stage with all of the animatronics on it, the greatest attraction appeared. 

As the bubble grew bigger and bigger until it was a good twenty feet wide and high, and then Betty popped it. 

And behind it, in the center stage stood the most beautiful but haunting animatronic anyone had ever seen. Only Liz had ever seen her. And The Catboys. But there she was. 

Madam Dolly. 

She was much more lovely than Liz realized, standing at a full grown human woman's height but much like a glass doll. Her pale ivory skin glistened like porcelain and light even reflected off of her when it hit her. She had long black hair, slightly pulled back in a low pony tail but with the most perfect curls trailing to her lower back. Her eyes were dark but with a slight silver look to the center. Her face was painted faintly but magestically. She had dusty rosy cheeks and brilliant red lips. She wore a gypsy ' s dress of Scarlett red and violet with Golden and silver bangles on her wrists and even a gold and Ruby necklace around her thin throat. 

She was almost like Esmeralda from the story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame but with such pale but lovely glass like skin. 

Beside Liz, Puppet hissed softly and in shock, making her look at him. 

"Grandpa? Do you......do you know her?" Liz whispered in concern. 

Slowly Puppet shook his head as he just stared at the Doll on the stage as the music slowly came to an end and all of her animatronics were taking a bow to now applauding audience. "I......I.....I don't know. She....I am not sure. But one thing is for sure, she has an aura of a Stokja. I can sense it. She is rather powerful in magic. Maybe just as strong as me, if not stronger. She is a Stokja, though." He whispered back. 

Liz just frowned before looking back at the stage as the animatronics took their bows. 

And then the much changed in a surprising way. It was loud, powerful, energetic but rhythmic and just as mesmerizing as the entire cast as every single one of them jerked to an upright potion and began singing.

"Ha oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ha, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." All of those powerful voices echoed throughout the entire tent, piercing all hearts within it. 

And then the Doll woman, Madam Dolly began to sing while her animatronics danced and sang with her. Her voice was mesmerizing just as her beauty. "I was looking for a breath of life. A little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no. To get a dream of life again. A little of vision of the start and the end. But all the choirs in my head sang no." 

As Madam Dolly sang, the back drop changed and to everyone's surprise, it was like they all stepped into the rural medieval times. Bubble Betty was forming bubbles one after the other, making a forest of trees. The lights changed, hitting them and making them look real. 

"But I only needed one more touch. Another taste of heavenly rush. And I believe, I believe it so. And I only needed one more touch. Another taste of devouring rush. And I believe, I believe it so."

Liz and her friends just stared, completely enthralled like everyone else. They could almost see a story to unfold before their very eyes as Madam Dolly sang and her animatronics danced, now forming the story of a rural village in the middle times. They could see it through the words and music. 

"Whose side am I on, whose side am I? Whose side am I on, whose side am I?" Dolly sang before turning to look at a man who came on stage, dressed like a gypsy man and they smiled at one another with her reaching out to caress his face as if he was a lover. 

"And the fever began to spread. From my heart down to my legs. But the room was so quiet oh. And although I wasn't losing my mind. It was a chorus so sublime. But the room is too quiet (oh, the fever)." Dolly sang with her dancing animatronics before turning sharply as the much took on a more soli approach. 

The blank animatronic who allowed kids to draw on him was coming on stage, only he was painted now completely black with brilliant red eyes. 

Liz gasped as she felt the strike of fear go through her. And she even heard the others suck in their air in shock. Puppet even froze with a hiss. 

"I was looking for a breath of life, A little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no (I believe it). To get a dream of life again. A little vision of the start and the end. But all the choirs in my head sang no." 

The blank animatronic seemed to be playing the part of a tyrant but Liz and her friends knew who. They could practically see Nightmare in his place. He was marching towards Madam Dolly and her apparent lover, pointing at her. 

The man drew a sword from his side while Dolly looked on with terror as she stepped back with some of her terrified animatronics, who n played villagers. 

The Lover and the tyrant drew swords before charging at one another and began to fight with the blades. The swords clang ed loudly throughout the music like lightning while the entire cast sang words in a haunting way. 

But at the last moment, the tyrant ran his sword through the man, making Madam Dolly sing in a painful, haunting way as her lover collapsed to the ground and she ran to him. She bent down beside, still singing hauntingly. 

Her lover "died" then after caressing her face before he went still. 

And the tyrant moved to stand over Dolly, making her look up at him in hate and fear. But there was obvious rage in her eyes as she cried and sang before slowly standing up. 

"Ha oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Ha, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." Dolly sang as she slowly picked up her lover's fallen sword and faced the tyrant animatronic. She raised it while he threw his head back and laughed at her before charging her.  
Ha oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." Dolly sang as she began sword fighting with the tyrant, moving with such grace and agility. It was almost completely epic. 

"It's a harder way. And it's come to claim her. And I always say. We should be together. I can see below. 'Cause there's something in here. And if you are gone. I will not belong here." Folly sang as she suddenly struck the tyrant making him roar in pain before collapsing to his knees. 

The Doll tossed her sword aside and raised her hands while her female animatronics formed something around them. 

It made Liz, Puppet and all of the others gasp. 

The six point pentagram they knew that summoned Nightmare. Six females at each point, singing powerfully. A light even seemed to light up on the ground, showing the six point star. 

"And I started to hear it again. But this time it wasn't the end. And the room was so quiet, oh. And my heart is a hollow plain. For the devil to dance again. And the room was too quiet, oh." Dolly sang powerfully as she waved her arms around as if weaving a spell before pointing at the tyrant at the center, who roared as a hell is red light surrounded him. Even as the six females at each point ran a finger or a hand across their throats as if slitting them before collapsing to the ground as if they had just killed their selves. 

Sacrificed their selves to end the tyrant. 

The light grew brighter and a shadow formed around him, forming a giant black bear, making everyone gasp or watch with wide eyes. 

And slowly, Madam Dolly turned back to the audience but her eyes looked directly at Liz as she continued to sing. She was singing to her and her friends, Liz realized. She was revealing a dark secret. 

"I was looking for a breath of life. A little touch of heavenly light. But all the choirs in my head sang no." 

And the song finally died to silence, leaving all in the tent speechless by the story that just unfolded before then. 

Finally, slowly, the entire audience erupted into loud applause and cheers at the epic performance. Everyone in the crowd stood and cheered. All but Liz and her group as they stared shocked at what they just saw. 

And Madam Dolly was staring directly at her, at them as if trying to get them to see. 

And they saw it all right. 

"She.....she just told the Story of the Stokja." Puppet said breathlessly. "The Fall of Nightmare. I know who she is now." He finished. 

And all everyone could do was stare at Madam Dolly and her cast as they looked right back at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter was extremely hard to write. I had it all in my head as I wrote but putting thoughts into words is not easy. I had to listen to the songs over and over to figure out how to put it right. UT I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and you understood what was happening in. Review if you wish to let me know what you thought. Reviews and feedback I find very helpful. And I promise, I do read them every time.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

The show went on with some amazing performances by Madam Dolly ' s animatronics and even some of her humans. It was truth be told a marvel to even watch as Bubble Betty did more with her bubbles than anyone realized. She put on a pretty good show with dancing and blowing bubbles and it was a more interesting thing than Liz even cared to admit.

The performance of Alura was a marvel to behold. It had everyone on the edge of their seats the entire time. 

When it began, the entire tent was dark with only green lights lighting up the center of the ring. A haunting melody that was perfect for an act like this had been playing as the snake pit was opened up and people squealed and whimpered as the snakes were let out. 

A lot of people tried to stifle their fears as the snake crawled and slithered all over the ring, the anaconda included. Even Liz and her friends kept as quiet as they could, knowing just how dangerous that animal was. 

One wrong move could make that powerful reptile attack anyone. 

But then Alura came into the ring, providing that she was the source of the haunting music by playing a wooden flute as she slithered towards the snakes. 

And as one, all snakes turned their attention towards her and raised up to meet her. 

Slowly, at the sound of the music, the snakes danced and waved in the air as Alura played. Even the anaconda. They all seemed to be in a trance as she played. She even moved like a snake, waving back and forth on her scales as if dancing with her animals. She even reached out, still playing with one hand to run her hand along the nearly black green scales of the giant snake and it seemed to press into her caress of its scales. 

Liz didn't realize it until nearly the end of Alura ' s performance but she knew the Snake Lady had control over her snakes as she watched all snakes move back into the snake pit. She had their complete trust and they had hers. 

There was not a lot of information on the bonds of a handler and their snakes. No one knew how a bond worked between a human, or rather an animatronic worked. But it was in this performance that Liz saw it. 

There was love and trust between Alura and her snakes.

At the end of the show, Liz and her friends were met by Bubble Betty again and she was to escort them to Madam Dolly. 

Of course, along the way, everyone couldn't help but snicker as they watched Bubble Betty try and talk to Bee. He was acting extremely shy as he answered Bubble Betty ' s question if he had enjoyed the show. He admitted he had and his favorite part was her performance. He had enjoyed watching her dance with bubbles. 

Bubble Betty was very happy at that. 

Finally a tent on the far side of the camp where it did look.....gypsy like. It was a fortune teller ' s tent. There were crystals hanging from poles and all sorts of fortune teller things. 

It was there they found Alura waiting outside. 

"Welcome, esteemed visitors. The Madam will see you all in but a moment. But first, she will see Elizabeth Prisbrey." She told them. 

Liz shared a slightly worried glance with Freddy and then her grandfather before stepping forward. She felt very nervous about going in alone. But if Madam Dolly wanted to see her first, why not humor her? 

Alura drew back the tent flaps for Liz who stepped inside in a timid manner. And she was treated to quite the sight. She saw the small round table in the middle of the room with a large crystal ball and crystals dangling from the ceiling. 

And at the table sat Madam Dolly, her hands folded and legs crossed looking like an Agent of Fortune. 

Dark eyes met green and that ruby smile curled up as Madam Dolly motioned to the chair across from her. "Hello, Elizabeth Prisbrey. Please, take a seat and we shall begin." She said, her voice thick of accent that Liz could only imagine being foreign. 

"Begin what?" Liz asked almost shyly as she was slow to follow the instruction to sitting down. 

Madam Dolly just smiled an almost secret, seductive smile that made Liz feel a little envious of how lovely it made the doll look. "Reading your fortune." She said before holding her glass like hand out to her. 

Slowly, Liz held out her own hand and watched as the Doll bent over it, staring at the lines and creases. "I.....I don't really believe in fortune telling. I always thought it was strange to understand." She said carefully so not to offend the Madam. 

Dolly merely lied as she continued to look at her hand. "Yet, you believe in ghosts and even love one." Her words took Liz by surprise. "You have had a hard life, Liz. You have seen too much horrors in your life. Yet your love for Alexander Shaw is strong." 

Liz stared at her in shock. 

"You, as a child, have seen murder and terror. Nightmares haunt you of a demon. You have a dark path you are traveling." Madam Dolly said, her voice almost mystified now. "You, however, are protected. Something is keeping Nightmare away." She slowly looked at her. "You carry the Curse of Stokja. But in the end......you will be the one to break the curse. You will be the one to free lost spirits of darkness, and allow life to renew." 

Liz stared flabbergasted before just blurt in it out. "Who are you? You're a Stokja, aren't you?" She asked. 

Dolly merely smiled before waving one hand towards the tent entrance, which was pulled away to allow the black lithe form of Puppet to come in. 

Puppet shared a glance with Liz before looking back at Madam Dolly, his frame stiffening as his piercing black and white eyes took her in. 

Madam Dolly released Liz's hand as she sat back and practically lounged in her chair. "Hello, Fredrick Fazanni Junior. It is so good to see you again." She spoke softly. 

And Liz stared. She could have sworn she heard.....love in her words. 

Puppet stepped forward, his talon held out. "Allia." He said softly and lovingly. 

Liz gasped, in surprise and looked at Dolly. 

The Doll merely smiled as she stood up and took Puppet's htalon, moving close until she was in his arms, embracing him. "My love." She said before kissing his white mask. 

"How is this possible? I thought you were gone." Puppet said as he held Dolly close to his thin frame, his mask now pressed into her black hair. 

Dolly pulled back and smiled, yet remained in his arms. "You did come to the other life. I waited for you in Limbo, not passing on. When I sensed Nightmare in the world of Life, I came back to return him into Hell." She said softly before looking Liz. "I knew then why he came back. And we must stop him." 

"Youre.....you're my grandmother?" Liz asked in surprise. 

Slowly, Dolly nodded. "I am. I have been watching you, Liz. For as long as I have been alive in this doll I created as my frame. I will help you unlock your power." She said as she finally pulled away from Puppet. 

Liz shook her head as she stared. "What power? I don't have a power." She said confused. 

Dolly shook her head, smiling. "You do. You are a Stokja. In your blood is a gypsy ' s power. It is strong, I can sense it. You just cannot unlock it because of strong it is. You need to be guided to it. I believe it is strong enough to defeat Nightmare. You just need the courage and confidence to do it. And I will help you." She told her. 

Liz sighed but nodded. "I will try." She said warily. 

Dolly just smiled as she took Puppet's hand before glancing to the tent flap. "Why don't we go share the news with everyone then? I can sense their anxiousness." She stated as she started to lead Puppet and Liz out. 

The news did surprise everyone once they told them of who Dolly really was. It had stunned them even into silence for a good few minutes before the questions came. 

"Why were you gathering the animatronics?" Chi asked as Dolly led all of them through the camp, giving them a tour to even meet the others like them. 

Dolly glanced at her, hand still in Puppet's talon. "I am aware of Charon's obsession of Nightmare. She wanted to reformat all of the animatronics to serving Nightmare, to seduce them into evil as minions of his nightmarish army. He does wish to reign over the world, creating the Dark Ages again. I gathered as many animatronics as I could find to protect the spirits inside of them. I am afraid Nightmare does have some he is ruling over. But we have more. And it will take all to be able to take them down." She explained. 

"Wh-what about us?" Shadow asked timidly from where she was pressed into Liz's leg. 

The Doll looked at her but her face was soft for glass. "You four are special. While you are Nightmares, but your souls are pure and innocent. Charon made a mistake creating you. You cannot be corrupted like the others can. We can use that to our advantage." She told them. 

"So....how can we find Nightmare? We have no idea where he is." Bonnie said frowning. 

Dolly smiled again. "No. You do not. But someone you know does know how to find him. Or rather.....you don't know him yet." She stated.

Everyone stared at her. 

"Who?" Freddy was the one to ask. 

For a moment, Dolly looked like she wasn't going to say but then she stopped and turned to the large group, looking serious. "Did it ever occur to you how Nightmare escaped in the first place? Why Liz has always had nightmares since your deaths?" She asked instead. 

Liz, Mike and the animatronics all stared at her for a moment. 

"So our deaths did release Nightmare? But how? Only five of us died. Liz was suppose to be the sixth. But Puppet saved her in time." Chica said worriedly. 

Dolly smiled sadly but shook her head. "There were seven children there that night. Liz was suppose to be the sixth. But she was saved. You weren't. And neither was Vincent." She said softly. 

"What? Vincent? But he is alive, right? He isn't dead." Liz said in alarm. 

"Vincent is alive, Elizabeth. But his innocence is not. What he saw that night killed the innocence inside of him." Dolly said softly. "What his mother forced him to watch was enough to kill him. His loss of innocence is what summoned Nightmare. He was the sixth child. You were not. Your nightmares began because Nightmare already had dug his claws into you. Everything you suffered was because he latched onto you that night. There is a part of Nightmare in you. And that part is what is going to kill him and return him to Hell." She told her. "But not before you deal with Vincent first." 

Liz blinked at her. "How....how.....why? He hasn't done anything to us. So how is he apart of this?" She asked now worried as she latched onto Freddy, who wrapped an arm around her as if to protect her. 

Dolly looked too serious. "He has not done anything to you." She paused as she turned slightly away. "Yet. He is a threat, Liz. Do not mistaken that he is not. He is dangerous as his mother is. I cannot see what that part of the future holds for you. But I can guarantee it, his involvement t is about to begin." She warned. 

Everyone just glanced at one another with worry. They didn't like this at all. 

"So what do we do? How are we going to find Nightmare? And how is Vincent suppose to help if he is a threat to us?" Mangle asked. 

Dolly opened her mouth to say but then stopped, looking off to the side as if looking at something. She frowned deeply, her eyes staring into nothing. And then she hissed softly. 

"It already begins. The danger Liz is in has begun." 

Liz blinked in confusion before she glanced to where Dolly was looking and froze. 

There was two police officers walking towards the group and did they look serious. She felt all of her animatronics freeze up at the sight of the officers moving towards them, all confused and alarmed. 

"Elizabeth Prisbrey?" One of the officers asked as he approached. 

Liz pulled away from Freddy, nodding but in confusion. "Yes? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. 

The officers glanced at one another and then the animatronics around her before looking back at her. "Miss Prisbrey, we need you to come with us down town to the station. Something has happened to your aunt, Charon Crowley and something has happened to your pizzaria. We can explain on the way." The first officer said. 

Liz stiffened. "Tell me now. What happened? Please tell me there wasn't another fire." She begged in alarm. 

The second officer shook his head seriously. "No, it was a little more serious than that, ma'am. I'm afraid there was a homicide in your pizzaria. We got a call of emergency to your pizza gallery and there we found five kids. One of them had his head crushed by one of your animatronics." He said stonily. 

Liz and her animatronics gasped in horror. "What?! But all of my animatronics are here! There is none at the pizzaria!" She yelped. 

"Yeah, well what about the scary golden bear one that was on the main stage with the kid's blood surrounding it? We need you to come with us now." The first officer said sternly. 

Liz just froze in horror. There could only be one animatronic like that. And it certainly wasn't Goldie, who was right there. It sounded like Nightmare Golden Freddy had just showed up. 

And now, there was a child's death on her hands without her even realizing it.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

According to the police, Charon Crowley was dead. 

Apparently Charon had been found in her prison cell, convusling as if she had swallowed poison and a later autopsy showed that someone had slipped her rat poison. No one was sure if it was suicide or something else. No one knew how she had gotten it. 

But nonetheless, she was dead. 

As for what happened at the Pizzaria, when Mike showed the police the security footage and even then it shocked Liz and her friends, five boys had snuck in while they were out. Four of them were wearing masks. 

Masks of the four most beloved animatronics. Freddy, Foxy, Bonny and Chica masks. 

The footage showed the four older boys dragging a terrified six year old boy into the pizzaria, probably as a prank on him. They were taunting him on the footages, bullying him. 

And then they saw Him. 

Nightmare Golden Freddy was on the stage, looking like he was going to sing for the boys. No one knew how he got there. But when the four bullies saw him, they dragged the fifth towards him, kicking and screaming until they shoved him at the nightmare bear's feet. 

The look on the boy's face had been horrifying and it would probably haunt Liz's dreams for a good long time.

But he had looked up at Nightmare Goldie and suddenly stopped as if he fell into a trance. He just simply looked blank as he stood up, gazing at the bloody red eyes of the bear, who stepped forward and grabbed the boy by the throat. The boy never even flinched. He didn't move at all. 

And neither had the other four boys. 

Watching in horror until the last second, everyone watched as Nightmare Goldie picked the boy up and placed his head into his jaws before biting down. 

Liz had to jerk away so not to see it happen. She was trembling violently as she sobbed from what happened to the poor child. 

"As you can see, one of your animatronics killed a child, Miss Prisbrey. I'm afraid we have to shut you down until the investigation is concluded. We will also be keeping that animatronic here, as well all of them for inspection. But you need to leave the premises until further notice." The police officer said. 

Liz gasped, spinning back around to stare at him with wide eyes. "What?! No! Yo-you can't! They didn't do anything! That isn't my animatronic! He isn't mine! Take him but don't......!"

"Miss Prisbrey! We don't have a choice! A kid is dead because of an animatronic! An animatronic that is on YOUR roster!" The police officer snapped now glaring at her as he lift up a piece of paper with a list of Fazbear Entertainment animatronics. "You either comply or we will have you arrested for interfering with a police investigation!" 

Liz was trembling, on the verge of breaking down right there. She wanted to fight. She wanted to make them change their minds. But how could she?! 

Mike touched her arm to silence any kind of remark she could make. "Sir, can we have a minute?" He asked. 

The police officer glared but nodded. 

Mike grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the security room where Puppet and Dolly were waiting. "Liz, we can't do anything about this. This is out of our hands." He told her with worry. 

"This has Nightmare ' s smelly paw prints all over this. I can see what he is doing." Dolly hissed, her eyes flashing darkly. "He is trying to seperated us from Liz. Looks like since the Nightmare cubs couldn't, he took a more drastic action." 

"Wh-what am I going to do?! I.....I....can't do this without you!" Liz said trembling looking tearfully at Puppet. 

Puppet sighed as he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "I know, Lizzie. I know. I'm scared too. But looks like Nightmare is a step ahead of us. He has sabotaged us all." He said worriedly now pressing his mask into her hair before stepping back. 

Dolly then stepped forward, taking Liz's hand and giving it a light squeeze. "Liz, even with this I cannot do anything. But perhaps Alura can." She said now thoughtfully. 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Liz asked shakily. 

Dolly shook her head. "Alura isn't on the roster, Liz. She can slip into the shadows and hide while we are gathered up. All of us are on the roster. But she isn't because she is not a Fazbear Entertainment animatronic. She belonged to Vincent." 

Both Mike and Liz stiffened. 

"What? Then why......?" He was saying. 

"I took her from him before she could be showed in a show." Dolly stated seriously. "She is on our side, Mark my words. And she can help you. But we cannot until we are released from this investigation." She looked at Liz before out and touching the necklace around her throat, the locket. "Liz, I am sorry that I can't physically help you unlock your power. But I believe Alura can. She knows my secrets. She can help you. But only if you trust her. I will do what I can in the dream state to protect you from Nightmare. But you need to do this." She told her. 

Shakily, Liz nodded. "O-okay." She said trembling. "But what will happen to all of you? And Fr-Freddy! How am I suppose to do this without him?" 

"Freddy has to be with us. He is on the top of the roster. All of them are. I don't know what we can do about that part. But we have to try." Puppet said now rubbing his head in worry. 

"Liz," Dolly said softly. "It will be okay. We will be fine. Freddy will be fine. I am more worried about you. You must unlock your power before Nightmare gets too close to you. Do not let him. Fight him. No matter what, unlock that power." 

Liz nodded shakily as she took it in. She didn't know how she was going to do this but she knew she had to try. For her sake and for her beloved animatronics' sake. 

"Miss Prisbrey," the police officer was back. "I'm sorry. But we have to take the animatronics now." 

Liz grimaced as she looked at him. "Ca-Can I have another minute with all of them? Please?" She practically begged. 

Exasperated, the police officer rolled his eyes but nodded as he and his partner went back into the security room, muttering.

Liz took this chance to hurry back into the main room, where she was followed by the others just to throw herself into Freddy's arms. He had caught her in time, holding her sobbing form close to him. 

"What, Liz? What is it?" Freddy asked in concern as he held her close. 

Mike sighed as he looked around at everyone in the room, pausing to glare at the Nightmare Goldie on the stage still with caution tape surrounding him. He wasn't moving at all, as if he was any normal animatronic. But no one was fooled. 

"Hope you're happy, you son of a bitch." Mike hissed at him angrily. He then looked at everyone. "We are being kicked out for the investigation. We are not allowed back into the pizzaria until this is over." He told the animatronics.

The animatronics looked worried at that but some of them did send scathing looks at Nightmare Goldie. 

"So.....where are we staying until then?" Bonnie asked holding Chica close to him as she had also been upset about all of this. 

Liz sobbed harder, burying her face into Freddy's chest and Mike grimaced. "You.....you are all staying here. Liz and I are being kicked out. We are not allowed to come back until the investigation is over. Not for any reason." He said uneasily. 

"WHAT?!" All animatronics exclaimed in shock and rage. 

Immediately, Freddy tightened his grip on Liz, a deep growl vibrating from his chest and his eyes going black. "No! I will not allow this! Liz needs us! Without us, she won't be protected from Nightmare!" He snarled. 

Liz lightly pulled away, wiping her tears. "We don't have a choice, Freddy. The police will take you away either way and I could be arrested for interference. We are screwed either way." She said her voice trembling. 

Freddy tightened his grip again until she was pressed firmly against him. "I refuse. They will have to pry you from my cold frame before I let you......." he was growling. 

"That won't be nessesary." 

Everyone jumped at the sound of a man's voice and they all spun around to see who was there. And all froze. 

"Na-Nathan Chandler?!" Liz gasped as she saw her employee and Board member of Fazbear Entertainment. 

Nathan Chandler was a very handsome but cold looking man. He was much taller than Mike by a good solid few inches and he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail but even the tips reached his shoulders. He had a strong face, good solid form of one who worked out. But his eyes were a deep brownish red color which peered at Liz seriously. He wore a fine black suit and rich looking black shoes. His shirt was a deep shade of violet. 

Either way, Dolly hissed, her eyes flashing when she saw him. "You......you're name is not Nathan Chandler." She growled.

Everyone stiffened when they heard that and Liz looked wide eyed at the man she thought to be Chandler. 

'Nathan Chandler' just smiled coldly but shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way forward. "No, Grandma Allia. It isn't." He looked at the stiffened Liz. "Hello, Cuz. I'm Vincent. Vincent Crowley. And I'm here to solve this problem for you." He merely said. 

Liz just stared at him in shock.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used:  
> He's A Pirate - Scotty remix

Everyone was tensed up as they waited for Vincent to come out of the security room. He had gone in there right after introducing himself to them without answering an questions that Liz or her friends demanded.

Nonetheless, it had come as a shock to them to finally meet the sixth victim of their murders. 

Charon's son. 

No one could imagine why he was stepping in or if he was there to help or be a new enemy. It worried all of them. 

Finally what seemed forever, Vincent came out with the police and they did not look happy whatsoever. They looked furious, actually while Vincent looked smug. 

Taking one look at Liz, the police officers moved to leave. "We will be in touch, Miss Prisbrey. If we find out if your animatronics hurt any more people, we will be back and we will have them destroyed." The first said in a hard voice. 

Liz just blinked in surprise. "Wai-wait. So.....so are we. ..banned from the Pizzaria? Are you.....?" She was asking shakily. 

"No. Fortunately for you, you are still in charge of them. We will be back for the evidence tomorrow though. And if you or Mister Crowley interested with our investigation again, we will resort to drastic measures." The police officer said before he and his partner were gone. 

It took a long moment of letting it all come to them but everyone looked at the smug Vincent Crowley. 

"What did you do?" Dolly hissed. 

Vincent looked smugly at her, his hands still shoved in his pockets as he slowly made his way to the stage where Nightmare Goldie still stood. And it seemed that those haunted red eyes were following him, almost cautious. 

"I told them they have no authority to take the animatronics from Elizabeth, Grandma." Vincent said lazily. "That the animatronics were not responsible for the death of the child. That it was all misunderstanding. They do not remember the security footage, fortunately." 

Liz blinked at him. "Wh-what? How could they.....?" She was asking. 

Vincent turned sharply and raised a hand, which strangely began glowing a vicious purple, surprising all. "Because I removed the memory. After I told them and replaced the memory of the boy who was killed was found outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria where a new serial killer had dropped his vody." He stated seriously. 

It was silent, disturbingly so. 

"Wh-what do you want?" Liz asked pressing against Freddy, who held her in protection, a deep growl vibrating from his chest. 

Vincent just smirked at her as he stepped up onto the stage, getting nearer and nearer to Nightmare Goldie. "I want fifty fifty of Fazbear Entertainment, Liz. I want to help you run the company." He said bluntly. "And I want to help get rid of Nightmare. For good." 

Liz and her friends stared at him in shock. 

"Why? What is in it for you?" Mike asked suspiciously. 

"Other than helping run the biggest animatronic company in the state, I want to pay back the song of a bitch who ruined my life." Vincent said coolly as he began walking around Nightmare Goldie, who finally decided to not remain still and growled as he turned his head to watch him. 

Everyone stiffened. 

"Wh-what? Why? Aren't you......? Dolly said you're a threat to us, Vincent." Liz said clutching tighter to Freddy as she looked fearfully at the Nightmare Golden bear as he continued to growl at her cousin. 

Vincent just smiled coldly as he stopped in front of Nightmare Goldie, completely relaxed. "I am a threat, Liz. I am a threat because I know what you don't." He said coldly still smiling at the golden bear in front of him. 

"......And what is that?" Calico Jack was the one to ask suspiciously. 

Vincent just smiled like a snake ready to strike. "Necromancy." He simply said before he struck out. 

It startled everyone, Making human s and animatronics gasp as they watched Vincent lash out at the Nightmare, practically punching his fist deep into its plushy gut, which did begin to glow violent purple. 

Nightmare Goldie snarled, his eyes widening with rage and by the looks of it, pain. He thrashed and tried lashing out at Vincent but he merely ducked his head before yanking at whatever he was grabbing from inside the animatronic. He pulled hard until a shadow of a person came stumbling out, being held by his tight fist. 

And Liz gasped. 

It was Charon Crowley, herself. Or rather, her ghost. 

"You......fucking little prick!! Get off of me! Let go of me, you worthless fucking piece of.......!" Charon's ghost was spitting and snarling. 

"Hello, mother." Vincent said nasty as he kept a tight hold on her spirit, holding her by the gut, shockingly so. "I'm going to ask you this once. Where is your bitch, Nightmare hiding?" 

Charon's nearly black shadowy form glared at him with glowing red eyes as her face seemed to shift like a demon's. She hissed and bared sharp teeth at him. "Fuck you, you little mistake! I should have drowned you at birth when I had the chance! Just like I did to her!" She spat, shooting someone in the room a look. 

It made everyone stiffen but only one looked at who Charon had looked at. And Toy saw Alura stiffen but hiss angrily and hatefully at the ghostly form of their former tormentor. He immediately went over to her and took her hand, startling her. He just smiled softly at her in any comfort he could offer. 

Slowly, Alura smiled back at him before turning a hateful look back at Charon's ghost.

Vincent just smirked before he walked backwards, dragging her writhing and thrashing ghostly form. "Ditto to you, Mom. Fuck you too. And go to hell, bitch, where you will never hurt someone again." He growled before spinning around on the stage and throwing her spirit hard off the stage. 

There was a loud snap, like fire suddenly bursting out and right before everyone, a vortex of fire did open up, shock g all and making them flinch as a gateway into Hell opened and swallowed Charon right up. She screamed the entire way down into the pit of hell before there was another crack of fire and the put was gone, leaving only a sulfuric smell in the air and smoke drifting as if someone was smoking. 

All just stared at Vincent in shock and alarm.

"Ch-Charon......was in......there?" Puppet asked in disbelief and in somewhat pain. "She did that.......to that child?" 

Vincent nodded solemnly, his hands in his pockets again, even as the animatronic beside him collapsed, no longer supported by a spirit. 

"How did you......?" Liz asked shakily, very wary of her cousin. "Why......?" 

"Why did I do that to her, my own mother?" Vincent finished with a cool smile. "Because she murdered my father for Nightmare. She ruined my life. And how did I know?" He looked right at Dolly who was staring at him suspiciously. He scoffed as he hopped off the stage and wandered near the door. "Relax, Grandma. I am on your side. I want Nightmare gone too." 

"Who taught you how to use the Stokja power, Vincent?" Dolly asked warily. 

Vincent merely smiled coldly but shook his head. "Grandpa Nikolai." And Dolly, Puppet and Liz stiffened. "He didn't die like everyone else did when your clan was savaged by Romani witch hunters, Grandma. He lived for a while, came to America to come find you. He died shortly after from illness but his spirit stayed until he found me in the mental hospital mom sent me to so I couldn't tell anyone what she did to those kids." He glanced over at the Fazband. "He taught me how to calm my shattered mind and then taught me the secrets. How to unlock my Stokja power. Look, I know what you think of me. And in a way, you are right. I am Charon's son." He paused. "But I am also my father's son. I am a Stokja too. And so is my sister." 

Liz felt a jolt go through her and she was sure it went through everyone else. She had seen Dolly flinch and Alura had tensed. 

"What? What sister? You don't have a sister." Puppet said frowning. 

Vincent raised his brow but smiled faintly before he looked at Dolly, who lowered her head. "Yes, I do. Don't I, Grandma?" He asked almost whispering. 

Slowly Dolly nodded as she looked at Puppet. "Alura is his sister, love. His twin sister. Charon's daughter. That's why she knows my secrets. She is Stokja as well." She told him softly. 

Puppet hissed softly before looking at the half snake girl. "She is......but I only knew of one. Charon never told me. Why did I never know of her?! Why would.... ?" He was asking softly. 

"Charon killed her when she was just a baby, love. She was only five years old when Charon drowned her in a tub." Dolly said before walking over to Alura, who lowered herself very low to the ground so that the glass doll could gather her human half into her arms, as if soothing a pain inside of her. "Charon kept her locked away from you. Never told you about her. She was her first murder. She killed her because she was also a Stokja. She feared Nightmare would turn his attentions to her instead. She was already jealous of her daughter before she could really begin to live. When she died, I took her soul and kept it safe, placing it away until this frame was made for her." 

Liz slowly wandered over, pulling away from a hesistant Freddy as she went to Alura, looking at her in wonder. "She is also my cousin." She said softly. 

Alura looked at her worriedly but Dolly smiled and nodded. "She is." She said just as soft. 

Liz smiled faintly before she held out a hand to the animatronic, who smiled back and took her hand. "Alura." She said softly before tearing her eyes away from her a d looked at Vincent, who smiled faintly. "And you.. ..you want to help us?" 

Vincent merely nodded before he reached out a hand towards her. "Family is suppose to protect each other, aren't they? My mother might have birthed me but she was never family. She was once a good person but the legend of Nightmare seduced her, turned her evil, made her heart black. She fell in love with evil, Liz. My mother never loved anyone but Nightmare and herself. I want to end the nightmare that haunts our family. Family sticks together." He said before looking around at all of the animatronics. "All of us." 

For a good long moment, no one said anything but then Liz smiled as she slowly reached out and shook Vincent ' s hand, which made everyone relax. "Thank you, Vincent. So as a family, let's find Nightmare and get rid of him." She said seriously. 

Vincent took back his hand and nodded firmly. "I know where he is." And everyone stiffened but he shook his head. "But right now he is too strong. Those cops, they were being influenced by him. More than half of the city is by now. He has been everywhere, in people's heads, in their nightmares. We need to make sure you are ready for him, Liz. That's why I am stepping in." He told her.

Liz nodded as she glanced around at everyone. But she paused as she glanced at Alura then Dolly before looking back at Vincent. "Why does Dolly think you are a threat to us? Why did she take Alura from you?" She asked confused. 

Vincent smiled as he looked at Alura, who smiled back and reached out to him, which had made Dolly stiffen. He went over and took her hand, holding it. "I was putting on the show that I respected my mother. It was to throw her off. And everyone else. As for Alura, I had her locked up after her frame was made and she was in there. Alura knew what I was doing." He looked apologetic to Dolly, who was staring at him. "It was a plan we both made together. When you put her spirit here, she told me who she was. And I knew it was her. I locked her up to get your attention. So you could take her from me and protect her. You were the only person who could while I was training in Necromancy. It was Grandpa Nik's idea, Grandmother. I promise." He told her in his most sincerest voice. "Alura was to come to you, but she was also to protect you in return of protection." 

Dolly frowned as she finally stepped forward until she was right in front of him, her glass hand taking his chin and she stared right into his somewhat reddish eyes. But even as she did, her face softened. "You speak true. I see no lies in your eyes." She said softly before releasing his chin and taking his hand, holding it. "Then we are allies." 

Vincent nodded before looking at Liz, smirking. "You ready to learn, Cuz? Because I can guarantee you this, it's going to be very difficult and it is going to wear you out." He told her firmly. 

Liz lift her head, trying to look as brave as she could. "Anything to protect my family, Vincent. I will do what it takes." She said just as firmly. 

Vincent nodded before looking around at the animatronics. "It goes for all of you too. You have to learn how to fight." He turned his eyes onto Foxy and Mangle and he smirked. "Those ones are mine." He stated. 

Both foxes stiffened. 

"What ye be sayin', boy?" Foxy growled his one yellow eye narrowed. 

Vincent grinned in an almost wicked way. "You're both pirates, aren't you? Better start learning how to fight like one. I am going to teach you both how to fence." He said before looking at Dolly, who smiled and nodded. 

"Fence?" Mangle asked tilting her head and cockingnher ears in confusion. 

Vincent just grinned as he looked back at her. "Sword fight. I can promise you, Nightmare will have his Nightmare Foxy and it will be more than likely he will know how to cut you down. So I am going to show you how to do it." He told them. 

"We, be animatronics, boy. We can download it into our processors. We don' need ye to show us." Foxy growled, obviously not convinced that he was truly on their side. 

Grinning, Vincent turned to face the fox pirate. "Really? Show me then." He said as he went over and picked up two brooms leaning against the wall. He unscrew the brush from each and placed them on the table before turning to Foxy, who growled at him and swished his tail. 

"With brooms? We do have swords ye know? Styrofoam but they be what we can use." The Captain said. 

Vincent just shook his head as he held out the broom sticks. "Styrofoam swords are for kids, Captain. We use something..... a little more firm and strong." He said firmly. 

Rolling his eyes, Foxy walked over and snatched one of the sticks before moving away again across the room on the aisle of the table that he and Vincent would be facing each other. 

"A little more room, please?" Vincent asked as he stood at attention in what looked like a fencing position. 

Liz glanced around at her animatronics before nodding at them to move the tables. They all moved the tables together, pushing them against the walls of the main room where each of them took to sitting on the stage or against the walls to watch this little sword fight with broom sticks.

"Well this should be interesting." Bonnie said as he sat down on the stage with Chica, watching carefully of what was to happen. 

Both Foxy and Vincent faced each other with broom sticks in hand and servo, raised them and standing firm. Both looked so serious as if they were really going to fight. 

"Are ye sure ye want to do this, boy? I can hurt ye with this thing. An' I don' want to hurt ye." Foxy growled, raising the broom like a sword. 

"Just worry about yourself, Captain. You're going to need your mechanic to fix what I might accidently break on your frame." Vincent said firmly as he remained still and he was growled at.

And as if someone said go, Foxy lunged swinging the broom at Vincent, who didn't move at first and some gasped or flunched. And then Vincent moved, turning the vroom to intercept the other in a block. 

The "Sword play" was off immediately as Foxy continued to move, striking out at Vincent who blocked it fine. 

But after a few more blocks, Vincent really started moving. He began striking back with his own "sword" and it was driving Foxy back, who was alarmed. He moved his feet gracefully, just like a professional fencer would, swinging the broom stick and thwack in it against Foxy's. 

It really started going now. 

It became a dance of "Sword play" and everyone had to admit it, but Vincent was good and he was driving Foxy back with all of the thwack of the sticks hitting each other. It was all over the room with interesting foot work and swings. Everyone just watched with wide eyes as they watched Vincent and Foxy dance around, hitting sticks together hard. It was like watching Pirates of the Caribbean and the characters, Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were fighting each other. It almost looked the same as they continued their battle of "Sword play" before finally, the man swung his "sword" hard that knocked Foxy's right out of his servo, making it hit the wall to the side and away from them and everyone else. 

But nonethless, Vincent swung his broom stick and stopped the tip right under Foxy's neck, who rose his servo and hook in surrender. 

"Righ'. Me thinks I migh' need to learn a few things then." Foxy admitted uncertainly. "I yield." 

Vincent nodded sharply before swinging his broom back down at his side as if it really was a sword and made a respectable bow to his opponent. 

Everyone else applauded or laughed while Foxy scowled. 

"I suggest we get started then." Vincent said as he dropped the vroom and looked at Dolly, who looked right at Liz. 

"Yes, we shall." Dolly said while Liz merely grimaced.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: pure smut chapter, no real development to the story. Just my perverted mind being wild and preparing everyone for future relationships, that's it. 
> 
> That's what I get for eating Pixie Stix and drinking Monster. A bad combination for a kind of perve mind.
> 
> Also, there is a little male on male action in this chapter. If you don't like that type, just don't read this chapter.

The bed creaked and she moaned as she felt herself being stretched wide. She gasped as she felt him slide all the way until his tip touched the back, hitting the sensitive nerves inside her. 

"Oh. Oh, god. Ca-Can never get enough of this." She gasped as he slowly slid back until his bear hood was nearly out before he slid back in. "Oh, oh. Freddy." 

Freddy growled softly as he slid his wide thighs back again before jerking forward again, making her gasp. He moved slowly at first until he felt the need to speed up his thrusts. He placed a paw on Liz's bare breast, slowly massaging it and making her pant. "Liz." He groaned as he sped up. 

Liz moaned, her hips jerking up to meet his thrusts as she dug her nails into his back. And then her eyes snapped open as a thought entered her mind. "Wai-wait. Freddy, wait." She cried softly as he hit another bundle of nerves but he stopped. 

"What? Am I hurting you?" Freddy asked in concern as he slowly pulled out. 

Liz shook her head as she lightly pushed him back before swinging her legs around from underneath him until she rolled to her front. She slowly got to her knees and she pushed her hips back until her bare rear was pressed against his large member. "I want to try something different. I want to see what it feels like when you take me from the back." She moaned as she felt his tip touch her netherlips. 

Freddy slowly grinned as he reached down and grabbed his large member and wrapped an arm around her stomach. He slowly guided himself to her hot center and pushed back in. 

"Oh!" Liz cried out, her arms already collapsing under her support and she was face first in the soft pillow.

Pleasure was just filling up inside of her as she felt Freddy's hips jerk harder into own, slamming into the back of her, his faux fur now rubbing against her back. It just felt so good, so right as he moved against her. 

"Fre-Freddy! Fast.....faster......" Liz gasped as she jerked her hips back. 

Freddy growled as he pulled out of her before slamming forward again, his paw now reaching down between her legs and he began rubbing her clip as he thrust into her. "Argh." He growled. 

Heat spread from her thighs to her chest and Liz tossed back her head until it was pressed against his. She closed her eyes as she jerked her hips back, her hand scrambling back to now clutch onto one of his ears as he slammed into her. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oooooh!" Liz gasped as she tried to spread her legs wider so that he could hit the right spot. 

And he finally found it. 

It sent a jolt of electricity right up through her back making her see white sparks as he slammed that spot over and over again. "OH, FREDDY!" Liz screamed before twisting her head so she could kiss him as he continued to thrust hard into her until he roared his domination over her. 

 

"That.....is disturbingly arousing." Vincent said as he raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. He shook his head before looking at Mike, who was blushing in his own coffee. 

There was no doubt a bulge in his pants though. 

"So they do that alot? Make so much noise that you could pretty much hear them across the pizzaria?" Vincent asked with a smirk. 

Mike shrugged as he drank his coffee in big gulps. "Just recently. She and Freddy have had thing for each other since she began working here. They became exclusive when we put Charon in prison." He told him. 

Vincent nodded slowly. "So, what about you? Does one of the animatronics' mechanic have someone special in his life?" He asked in amusement. 

Mike just shook his head smiling. "No. I have had my relationships but nothing serious. It... it was mostly revolved around sex. We would have our moments then move on." He stated. 

"Men or women?" Vincent asked now grinning. 

Mike paused in mid drink of his coffee before sighing. "Both. I'm Bi sexual. I never told Liz. But I don't think she'd care. She isn't the type to judge." He admitted. 

Vincent just smiled cocking an eyebrow at him but he seemed to be.....thinking hard about something. 

"What about you? You have a girl?" Mike asked setting down his cup. 

Vincent just smirked but shook his head as he sipped his coffee before setting it down. "Nope. I am strictly gay." He stated and recieved a surprised look. He merely shrugged. "Because of my mother, I never.....found women attractive. She kind of ruined it for me. I have only had affairs with the male gender." He told him. He then smirked when he heard another erotic cry from down the hall but this one....it wasn't Liz and Freddy. It actually sounded like two certain foxes. "Damn, it sure is one helluva night. Seems like everyone is a little turned on tonight." He chuckled. 

Mike suddenly stood up, turning away from Vincent, yet making him look up at him. His face was red as he had turned away. "Excuse me. I.....I....need.....bathroom." He stammered before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

Vincent blinked once before smirking to himself as he slowly pushed himself out from the table. "Like I said, seems like everyone seems a little turned on tonight." He muttered almost wickedly before downing the rest of his coffee. 

Mike was highly embarrassed of himself, ashamed as he stood in the bathroom stall, his hand shoved down his pants and he was stroking himself. He couldn't believe he let himself get like this. 

He blamed all of the couples in the pizzaria. It seemed emotions were just too high tonight and it was affecting them all. 

Just by walking down the hall past all of the rooms, he heard Bonbon and Candy. Hell! It sounded like even Bonnie and Chica finally got over their crush of each other and moved on. 

And just hearing it all just made him harder and harder in his pants until he swore he was going to explode. 

He needed relief. Bad. 

Panting as he jerked his wrist, Mike stroked his dick harder, his grip tightening. "Uh....." he gasped as he felt the erotic ecstacy running through him from his hand. "Fuck......." he whispered. 

Oh, hell. He had been turned on by all of the emotions but what sent him over the edge was that confession from the fucking guy he just met a week ago. 

It had been a full week since Vince t came into their lives and the training for Liz had started. He had never seen her so frustrated to trying to unlock her Stokja power but she did try. She had been through meditation sessions with Dolly, who was helping her find her focus of mind. 

Alura seemed to be getting along very well with Liz and she definitely was getting along with Toy Freddy. They seemed to have clicked and we're very friendly with each other. 

Fucking hell, Mike even saw a little chemestry between Chi now with Goldie, or maybe it was Jeremy. He didn't know. But the chicken and the bear was always talking together. They seemed to enjoy each other's company, that was for sure. 

But Vincent..... god, that man was a force. 

Mike had watched him with the fox pirates, teaching them fencing. He had admitted to everyone that he learned how to fence in boarding school, where they taught fencing as a disciplinary class. 

Secretly, Mike had to admit it, he was a fine man. He was very handsome and he found attraction towards him. But he fucking barely knew the guy and that sudden confession had practically made him cum in his pants. 

"Jesus......" Mike hissed as he pumped himself harder, jerking himself faster. He wasn't finding relief. He panted in frustration before he closed his eyes and tried to imagine it. 

He imagined Vincent coming in the bathroom, coming up behind him and pressing his chest against his back. He imagined that warm hand reaching around him and wrapping around his own. 

Two hands now pumping him, Mike groaned, his head falling back until he imagined his head laying against Vincent ' s shoulder, who now attacked his neck, kissing him and licki g his skin. 

"Ugh......." Mike groaned as his hand sped up and with it, so did Vincent's. He was leaking cum now, spurting in small amounts as he pumped faster. "Ugh....ugh......" 

"Cum for me, Mike." Vincent whispered inyo his ear as he pumped him harder and faster. 

 

"Fu-fuck!" Mike hissed as he squeezed the base of his balls and he suddenly jerked as he ejaculated hard, shooting his load right into the toilet so not to have made a mess he would have had to clean up later. He shuddered, now slumping over the bowl, still spilling himself until he was nearly empty. "God......damn.....it.....I am such a fucking......perve......." he swore at himself. 

"Awww, don't think like that. You're not so bad, Mike. I'd say that was pretty hot." 

Mike ' s eyes shot open and he became very aware that there was a warm body pressed against his vack, a hand still wrapped around his member, now giving teasing pumps to harden him again. 

Slowly, he turned and looked right into those reddish eyes that were twinkling in wicked delight. 

"How about round two?" Vince t asked grinning devilishly. 

"Fuck." Mike swore, his eyes wide as he looked back at Liz's cousin but he was fucking hard again. 

The door slammed open as the two bodies stumbled into the mess of Mike ' s room before the owner of the room slammed the door shut again as soon as Mike locked it. He stumbled towards his bed, his mouth practically glued to Bincent's as they scrambled to take off each other's clotges, throwing them in different directions. 

The reaction had been simple. 

Find g out that Vincent helped him jack off, Mike immediately attacked the man, his mouth pressed against the other's and they fought for control before they decided to take it to Mike ' s room so they weren't caught. 

It had been rather bizarre but they managed to keep their hands to their selves until they reached Mike ' s room. 

And now, here they were. 

Half dressed, hands rubbing each other down and touching hot skin, tongues fighting for being dominant. It was Mike who ended up shoved down on his bed while Vincent straddled his nearly bare thighs now. He unzipped his own fine blacknpants, releasing himself before pressing his member against Mike ' s now pumping them both. 

"Fuck!" Mike swore as he tossed his head back against his mattress and his thighs jerking to the momentum of Vincent's pumps. "Lube.......!" 

"Got some with me, handsome." Vincent said smirking as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle of petroleum jelly, which he immediately squirted in his hand and then began rubbing it on both of their members, still jerking them both off as he went. 

Then using his other hand, he rubbed some on his fingers before reaching between Mike ' s legs as he found his entrance and slid a finger in his ass. He savored the hiss that Mike made as he began lubing up the puckering hole.

"Fucking.......will you hurry it up......." Mike hissed as he spread his legs a little, lifting himself up a little. 

Vincent snorted as he released both hard members and grasped Mike ' s legs, now lifting them up and over his hips. He pressed two more fingers into Mike ' s entrance, making him cry out in pleasure as he pumped them in and out. 

Maki g sure that the hole was slick, Vincent finally pulled out his fingers before he lined himself up to the hole and with a jerk of his hips, he sank deep into Mike, making him cry in pleasure and pain. He started at a fast, brutal pace, now thrusting hard into his new partner. 

 

"God Damn the full moon." Puppet said in amusement as he laid on the bed with Dolly curled up against his thin frame, his talons running through her black hair. "What is it about a full moon that gets everyone so high like this?" 

Dolly snorted as she laid against him, her eyes staring out the window at the silver round orb in the night sky. She and Puppet had been listening to all of the noise they could hear around them. "Full moons have a certain magical power to them, love. It raises the sexual urges in one. I can only wonder what new couples we will find tomorrow." She said in amusement. 

"Bonnie and Chica for sure." Puppet snorted before turning his mask down to look at her beautiful glass face. "You have seen how Toy Freddy has been looking at Alura, haven't you?" He asked. 

"I am not worried. Toy is a good soul. Alura would be lucky to share his developing feelings." Dolly said in amusement before she sat up and went to her knees, touching his white mask. "I have missed you so much, my love. All these years away from you has been a pain to my existence. I am glad we are together again." 

Puppet smiled as he cupped the back of his neck before bringing her close to kiss her. He then took her hand, and guided it to his inner thighs, where there was a low hiss and something raised out to meet her youch. "I missed you, my Allia. And I did ensure if I was to ever see you again, I did make sure to prepare for you." 

Dolly smirked as she looked into his black and silver eyes as she wrapped her glass hand around him and began pumping. "You were always such a schemer, Freddy Fazanni. Always prepared. You dirty puppet, you." She said slyly before kissing him. 

"I blame the full moon." Puppet said teasingly right back as he kissed her back and the two laughed as they began.


	22. Author's Note:

Hey, everyone. I am sorry for the long hiatus for now, but I've just been taking a break from writing. I promise the story isn't over yet. I have every intention to finishing this story. I just needed a break to get my thoughts back together so I can continue it. I promise an update will be up soon. I am working on the new chapter right now. I just need a little time to finish it. 

However on further note, some has been requesting on what voices goes with what characters and I have put together a list of them. I'm not sure if you agree but it is what i hear when i write. I think I picked a good variety so let me know what you think. 

Also, did any one hear about the FNAF movie coming out next year from Warner Brothers Studios? I've been keeping my eye on it and have already seen some pictures of the animatronics they are building. I think it's going to be awesome. If I am right, or at least I read right, I think Viggo Mortensen, who plays Aragorn/Strider from Lord of the Rings is backing up the movie and he might actually be in it. I think that's awesome. What do you think? 

Anyway, just wanted to give you and update and reassurance that I am not giving up on the story. Just taking a break. 

See ya soon with the next update and peace! 

80 Kegs of 85 shades of Awesome!


	23. Chapter Twenty One

"Argh! I can't do this!" Liz exclaimed in frustration as she slammed her hands down beside herself as she sat across from Dolly. She was so tired and frustrated that she just wanted to scream. 

For a few days now, she had been trying so hard to unlock the so called power that her grandparents swore she had, that her cousin swore she had. 

But nothing would happen. 

For a few exhausting, trying days she had tried meditating with them, tried to do what they told her to do and still, she couldn't unlock the power. And it was so aggravating and frustrating. 

Sighing, Dolly looked at her with a stern look as she relaxed her posture from where she sat cross legged in front of her granddaughter. "You can, Liz. And you must. It is the only way. You just need to......" she was saying. 

"Relax and concentrate but I can't!" Liz said pitifully.

"Then you might as well just give up." 

Liz blinked as did everyone else as they looked over at an aggravated Vincent as he sat there at a table, looking rather cold. He ignored the growls he was getting from the animatronics as he just glared coldly at Liz. "Wha-? But if I do that then...... " 

"You become Nightmare ' s breeding mare and bitch." Vincent said coldly without hesistating. "But you're not doing it right. You keep saying you can't do it. Well, your only option is just give up and spread your legs for the demon." 

Freddy growled now glaring at the man. "Watch what you say, Vincent. I will not allow you to speak to her like that." He growled. 

Vincent stood up and moved over to Liz, ignoring how tense the others were getting and the growl that the bear was doing. He simply looked his cousin right in the eyes, colder than ever. "You do not have a choice, Liz. It's do it or you just surrender yourself to Nightmare. Plain and simple." He said in a cool voice. 

Liz shivered but sighed. "I'm trying, Vince......!" She said in frustration. 

"Then don't try! Just do it!" Vincent suddenly snapped,a king Liz flinch and the animatronics started growling louder. 

Freddy growled deeper before he started moving forward. "All right!" He said darkly as he reached over to Vincent. "Let her just take a break. She needs to....." 

Suddenly, Vincent whirled around and slammed a hand against the big bear's chest, making everyone gasp in alarm and shock. Even as the poisonous purple light began forming around them both and Vincent ' s hand sank slowly into the bulk of Freddy, making him suddenly gasp and grunt from pain. 

"Vincent! Stop! This isn't the way to do it!" Dolly suddenly snapped now standing up. 

But Vincent lift a hand towards her and a purple aura formed around himself, Liz and Freddy, blocking her from them. His eyes were nearly glowing with a sinister light that it scared all of them. 

Liz immediately was up on her feet, looking terrified and enraged. "What are you doing?! Stop! You're hurting him!" She begged as she stepped forward, only to halt when Vincent shot her a look. 

Freddy groaned and started to slump, shaking and vibrating in pain. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Cuz, stop me from yanking his spirit out and sending him away. Use your power!" Vincent snapped now started to slowly pull his hand out and by the looks of it, it was causing Freddy a lot of pain by the roar he made. 

By now, the other animatronics were now starting forward to stop him but the aura around the three blocked them off like a shield. 

Liz trembled violently from fear and anger as she looked at her lover before looking back at Vincent. "St-stop it! I'll try harder! I promise! Vincent, please!" She begged, her voice high pitched. 

Vincent shot her a dark look. "Make me stop or its going to be bye bye Freddy! You will never see him again! I will send his spirit away and you will never find him again! Stop me, Liz! Just make me stop or say your farewells now!" He shouted at her. 

Liz shook hard as she looked at him in and Freddy with fear as she felt the anger and fear burning inside of her like a storm. She was trembling g harder as she watched her cousin now pulling out what looked like a smoky aura from Freddy who cried out painfully, hos eyes starting to flicker rapidly. 

Shaking hard, Liz felt her fear and anger boil over as she raised her hands at Vincen, trembling. And then she felt something there. She felt it swirling like a ball inside her chest, stretching out through her arms and into her hands before she suddenly snapped forward, grabbing Vincent ' s hand and the spirit of her lover. She shoved with all of her might at both of them. 

There was a loud snap like a rubber band and Vincent grunted as he suddenly went flying away from her and Freddy and the bear stumbled back against a table. The aura had fallen, making the others stop in surprise. 

But nonethless, it stopped Vincent.

Liz rushed over to Freddy and touched his back, looking worried. She was still feeling the anger and fear swirling inside her as she checked him carefully. 

"Now that is more like it." Vincent said chuckling as he got up from where he landed, only to back away when Foxy snarled at him, hook raised. "Now hold on there, Captain." 

"What are you playing at, Vincent?!" Liz demanded angrily as she shot him a look, hand still on Freddy as she helped steady him as he stood up. 

Vincent merely smiled. "You did it, didn't you? You stopped me from ripping his spirit out, did you not?" He asked calmly but amused. 

Liz froze for a moment and so did the others as it did hit them. It took them a moment to figure out his angle and it did make sense. She did tap into something. She had felt it. 

"Couldn't you have done it with a warning?" Liz asked now starting to relax.

Vincent smiled but shook his head before glancing away from her, as if looking at something. "You can't see them, can you?" He asked bemused. 

"See what?" Liz asked still aggravated, glancing towards where he was looking. 

Looking back at her, Vincent merely smiled as he slid his hands into his pockets. "The crying children." He recieved a bewildered looks from everyone but both Dolly and Puppet stiffened. He just shook his head as he looked only at his cousin. "What you were feeling now, while I was attacking Freddy, draw those feelings up again and close your eyes." He told Liz. 

Liz just looked weirded out. "What?!" She asked in annoyance. 

Vincent looked just as annoyed. "Just fucking do it, Liz." He said impatiently. 

Liz rolled her eyes before closing them and tried to imagine what she had just felt a moment ago. She drew the memory of Vincent sinking his hand into Freddy and pulling at his spirit. She felt the fear, anger, desperation drawing up. She felt the determination and love for him swirl, the need to protect him from Vincent. 

And it began swirling around inside of her, making her frown as she felt.....something inside of stretching out. 

And then......she heard it. 

A child crying. 

A light gasp broke from her as she opened her eyes, looking for the source and once again, her breath caught in her chest as she saw shadows surrounding her and the others. The room had darkened a little bit and she could almost see living shadows all around her. She could still see Mike, Vincent and the animatronics but.... there was something different about her loving creatures. 

Each of them had what looked like balls of light inside of them. It was emitting from their chests. Except for Goldie. He had two of them in the center of his chest.

But it wasn't that that had made her gasp. 

It was the lumps of gray auras off to the side, seeming to have been there all along. There was no detail to what they looked like. Except they looked like ghosts. They were small but lacked a define to them. They did not look like human but......they were no doubt spirits. There were four of them. 

And they had large black eyes with deep blue tear stains training down their black faces. 

"Oh my god. What are those?!" Liz gasped. 

"Liz?!" Freddy asked sounding concerned now looking in the direction she was. He didn't seem to see them. 

"Those are the crying children, Liz." Vincent said softly now looking at the spirits and it was no doubt he could see them too. "Spirits of the children who were murdered but never directed to the next life. Nightmare ' s recent victims and probably past ones. This is what your beloved Alex looked like before Grandpa got to him and the others." 

Liz looked over at Puppet, who was gazing towards the children with sadness. And even Dolly was looking at them. "Can you see them?" 

"See what?" It was Bonnie asked in concern, along with the others. 

But Dolly and Puppet shook their heads. "We cannot see them but we can hear them. We, like them, are spirits. Our Stokja powers are not as strong as they used to be." The living doll said softly. 

"Wait....Puppet is not a Stokja. How is it he can do what he can anyway?" Liz asked perplexed. 

Dolly smiled faintly as she shared a glance with her beloved. "He was taught the ways by me, Liz. And even marked as a Stokja by your Great Grandfather. He became apart of the clan when we married. He shares the powers but only by the smallest fraction. He is not as in tuned as the true blood of Stokja, like us." She said softly before looking back at the whimpering, crying children, or at least in their direction. "You are doing well now, Liz. The fact that you can see them states that you are unlocking your power."

Liz looked back the crying children, who seemed to gaze right back at her. "Wh.....what can we do? How can we help them?" She asked her heart melting at the cries of the children. The sounds they made.....it was heart wrenching. 

"They cannot move on, Liz." Vincent said softly. He walked over to the children, who looked back at him, fresh tears seeming to fall down their black faces. "They are chained to this life, to this place by Nightmare. They were murdered in his name." He reached out a hand to one of them and placed a hand on the round head. "This one.....see how it is more pale than the others?" 

Liz nodded, noticing that the one that Vincent was touching was more pale than the other crying children. "Yes." She answered. 

"He is the child that was freshly killed by Charon." Vincent said before reaching down near the crying child's feet and lifted what looked like a chain. "Because he was killed in Nightmare ' s name, for Nightmare's power, he is cursed to walk this world as a haunting. Never to move on until his murderer has faced justice." He told her. 

Liz felt her heart weep for the child but still......"But ChatON is gone. So why can't he move on?" She asked as she slowly moved over now, making the crying children look at her now, still crying and moaning and whimpering. 

"Because it wasn't just Charon who killed him, Elizabeth." Vincent said looking back at her. "Nightmare did this just as Charon had. Once you get rid of him, send his spirit back to Hell where he belongs, all of his victims will be allowed to move on. They will be freed to move on to a new life. As Necromancers, our job is to guide them. That is what the true Stokja power is. It is to guide. We are tools of Death but also of Life. It was what the Stokja was suppose to do." He told her. 

Slowly, Liz nodded before she knelt down before the crying children and looked into the black eyes. "So we need to get rid of Nightmare so they can be freed. But what can we do for them in the mean time? This.....this is terrible. Have they always been here?" She asked weakly. 

"Yes, they have. Unseen by all, unheard by those who do not carry the Stokja power. Watching and suffering." Vincent told her softly before looking at Liz. "There is only one thing you can do to help ease their suffering but I highly you would want to do it." 

Liz looked questionable at him. "What? What can I do?" She asked warily. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like this. 

Vincent stared at her for a moment then inhaled deeply. "Give them new lives. Even if it is temporarily. Make them animatronic bodies." He stared to her. 

Liz and everyone stared at him in shock. "What?!" They all exclaimed in alarm.


	25. Author's Notice

Hey, Readers. 

I apologize for my long hiatus but I had to take a break from writing for a little bit and that included all of my stories. I had to recollect myself and put my mind back to pieces due things that have been happening. 

I will be returning to finishing this story and am currently writing the new chapter now. 

Thanks for being patient with me, if I still have readers due to my long time of being away. 

The new update will come soon. 

Again I apologize and I hope to seek forgiveness for being away. I just had to put myself back together as well as my writing. 

Hope to hear from my readers soon. And we will see you soon once I have the new chapter up. 

Best Wishs, 

Kegs

**Author's Note:**

> ~The Voices of the story~
> 
> Liz Prisbrey: Lauren Cohan  
> Charon Crowley: Carrie-Anne Moss  
> Scott Cawthon: Himself  
> Jeremy Fitzgerald: Chris Evans  
> Mike Schmidt: Taylor Kitsch  
> Candee Williams: Rachel Mcadams
> 
> Vincent Crowley: Ian Somerhalder
> 
> Freddy: Vin Diesel  
> Bonnie: David Guetta  
> Chica/Chi: Angelina Jolie  
> Foxy: Jack Sparrow/Johnny Depp
> 
> Toy/Toy Freddy: Elliot Yamin  
> Bonbon: Jared Leto  
> Toy Chica: Lindsey Stirling  
> Balloon Boy/Bee: Chandler Canterbury  
> Mangle: Penelope Cruz  
> Marionette/Puppet: Ben McKenzie  
> Springtrap: James Spader/Ultron  
> Golden Freddy: Sam Elliot
> 
> Nightmare: David Near (Nightmare voice)
> 
> Plushtrap: Cameron Boyce  
> Shadow/Shadow Freddie: Dove Cameron  
> Ghost/Phantom Freddie: Booboo Stewart  
> Evee/Evil Freddie: Sofia Carson
> 
> Billy Bobcat: Trace Atkins  
> Calico Jack: Keith Urban  
> Cidy Cougar: Miranda Lambert  
> Rattler: Kenny Chesney
> 
> Madam Dolly/Allia: Florence Welch (Florence and the Machine)  
> Bubble Betty: Kristen Bell  
> Alura the Snake Lady: Amy Lee


End file.
